Eyes of the Traveling Dragon
by Sythe2
Summary: Negral's first Dragon was not Nil or Ninian, but a forbidden dragon from the scourging. His escape led him to a two year run until he met up with a certain plainswomen. Don't own Fire Emblem. I own the OC. Canon Pairing. EmeraldxChrono LynxHector.
1. Opening and closing

Ok this is my first attempt at this fanfic's opening and closing. Don't flame me too bad. And I don't own Silly go around, fire emblem or Tsubasa (wings)Silly go round.

Yume kara samete mo Kono te wo nobasu yo (Even if we wake from this dream, I will extend my hand...)

We see the blue eyes of Chrono as he opens them. The dragon shaped pupils reflection in his eyes shows Lyn, Emerald, Eliwood, Hector, Nils and Ninian extending their hands to him, which he reachs out to grab. As the hands meet, the title of the Anime flashes out. 'Eyes of the Traveling Dragon.'

Onaji tsuyosa de yobi au Kokoro ni nareru no naraba Nanninbun no kizu demo Boku wa uketomerareru yo (If our hearts could be called together By the same strength, I will be able to Take on everyone's wounds.)

The scene switches over to Eliwood and Hector finishing up with the spar and laughing while a smiling Lyn and Emerald are watching Chrono walking over to Eliwood and Hector with a healing staff ready to close the wound.

Mou sukoshi datte ki ga surunda Kono kabe ga kuzureru Reimei (If we just care a little bit more,This wall will surely crumble Before the dawn.)

Everyone looks serious as the rest of the Fire Embelm stands behind them with their weapons ready while looking at the sun. Suddenly Negral and his morphs warpped infront of them laughing and commanding the Black Fang to attack.

Yume kara samete mo mada minai yume no hou made Bokura wa hitori de hashiri tsudukeru shika nainda Korogari mayotte tsukuridasu boku no inryoku ga Itsuka Kimi e (Even if we wake from this dream, we have no choice But to keep running alone toward the next unseen dream. Even though we are lost, this gravity created between us will One day pull me Back to you.)

The scene the flashes to Lyn's dream of reuniting with her granduncle. It then flashes over to Eliwood finally finding his father with Ninian standing beside him. Hector's dream flashes to see him standing outside of his brother's shadow. The scene then flashes to the Dragon gate with a portal reaching out to Emerald. She walks toward the gate to see Chrono standing there, wings flared out and ready to embrace her. Just as they meet, Eliwood and Ninian appeared to Chrono's left while Hector and Lyn appeared to his right. Each smiling as they extend a hand to Emerald.  
The scene finally ends with everyone turning to the portal to see a unified country just like the time before the scourgingClosing: Tubasa

chippoke na sora o miagete iki o suikomu midori no niou akichi minareta fuukei kyou yori ashita no hou ga chigau keshiki o dakishimete irareru tame ni josou o tsukete

(I look up at the tiny sky and take a breathe I'm getting used to the familiar scenery I break into a run so I can hold onto The scenery from the future that's so different from today's)

We see Lyn, Hector, Eliwood, Ninian and Emerald standing in the Sacae plains. Hector and Lyn are walking hand in hand. The same could be said for Eliwood and Ninian. Emerald is looking into the sky. Suddenly, a dragon pass by her vision. She runs toward the dragon that is slowing down to land.

kono tsubasa o ookiku hiroge mitsukete yukitai zutto mada minu sekai no hate no taisetsu na mono o mou kokoro ni afureru hane ga machikirenakutte kodou ga kakeashi de nando mo sawagashiku sugiru mainichi ga suki

(As I spread these wings long before I see the world end I want to go search for that important thing I can't wait for the feeling that floods my heart any longer I enjoy those days when my heart Has been beating so fast many times)

The dragon that landed morphed into the form of Chrono as he looked around the plains. His sightseeing ended short as Emerald jumped and tackled him to the ground. Chrono turns to see Emerald hugging him and nearly in tears as he smiled. He then see Eliwood, Ninian, Hector and Lyn walking toward him as he and Emerald got up. The scene ends with Emerald and chrono walking towards the four heading toward him. 


	2. Fire of the Plainswomen

A robed man stands infront of a gate. His face is hidden by the turban that lay on his face. He smiles a bit before he began to chant. Behind him, five people stood there waiting. Their eyes glowwed like gold as they watched their master chanting. A sudden rumble was felt throughout the island and the gate infront of them opened. A large being came out of the gate and solidified into a 18 year old boy with leather like wings on his back, with black hair and sky blue eyes. His body wore black mage robes with two book in his possession.

"Now my pretty morphs. Drain it of it's Quintessence. Drain the dragon so we can harvest more." the man commanded.

The five morphs started to walk to the boy when a sudden fire blasted around of them.

"Don't let him get away!" the robed man yelled as the boy ran to the entrance.

The morphs ran after the entrance to find the boy was not in sight.

"Lord Negral, we have lost the boy." One of the morph stonically replied.

"After him! If you can't catch him, gather more Quintessence so I can summon another dragon. You have nowhere to go. Forbidden dragon of the Scourging." Negral yelled.

Once, dragons and men coexisted.  
They shared a peace forged in wisdom,  
a peace that lasted many generations.  
All that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught.  
Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world.  
This war was called The Scouring.  
Defeated and humbled,  
dragons vanished from the realm.  
In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion across the land and on to the islands beyond.

A millenium has passed since those dark days ended.

Two years later.

"Hello? Are you awake?" A female's voice called out from the darkness.

The boy woke up to find himself in a bed. A lady with green hair stood beside him. She wore a modest blue dress with a sword strapped to her side.

"Where am I?" the boy asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"You are in the Lorca tribe. I found you unconscious on the plains. I am Lyn. What's your name? Can you remember your name?" Lyn asked.

"I'm Chrono. Where's my books?" Chrono answered looking back to Lyn.

"Right here. Your name is Chrono? What an odd-sounding name...But pay me no mind. It is a good name. I see by your attire that you are a traveler. "What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?" Lyn asked as she pointed to two book at the bedside.

"I can't at the moment." Chrono muttered.

"That's ok. Hm? What was that noise? I'll go see what's happening. Chrono, wait here for me." Lyn said as the green haired lady exited the hut. Just as quickly as Lyn exited, she reentered the hut.

"What's wrong?" Chrono asked.

"Bandit! They have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning to raid the village." Lyn replied.

"How many bandits?" Chrono asked.

"There's four. If that's all of them, I think I can handle them. Stay in here Chrono." Lyn replied.

"Four on one. That's not good odds. I'll help." Chrono replied as he grabbed both books.

"What? You want to help? Can you use a weapon?" Lyn asked.

"I'm anima user. I'm also a tactitian." Chrono muttered as he got out of the bed.

"So you are a stratigest also? An odd profession, but...very well. We'll go together." Lyn said as the pair ran outside.

The dry wind tickled Chrono on the cheek as four bandits walked around the village. Chrono's righ eye glowwed blue.

"Ok. Lyn you go after the bandits near the village while I get the one farther out." Chrono said.

Lyn nodded as she drew her sword from it's sheath. The pair ran toward the village. The two farthers bandits ran toward Lyn with axe raised to strike when two burst of fire erupted, slamming into the bandits and burnning them to a cinder.

As they got closer to the village, one of the bandits decided to strike Chrono from behind. But that plan failed when Lyn blocked the strike. She shoved the sword aside and dispatched the bandit with a single slash of her sword.

"Impressive." Chrono muttered as he watched Lyn attacking the Bandit's head.

Lyn knew that the bandit she was fighting was harder. The bandit struck her once and left a good size cut on her thigh.

"He's tough. Chrono, if I fail, I want you to flee. You must escape." Lyn said as she raised her sword again.

"I'll help you now!" Chrono yelled as a fireball rose again. The fireball raced forward with Lyn behind it. The bandit blocked the fireball, but fell prey to Lyn's sword slash.

The bandit backed up looking surprised before he fell dead.

"Good work Chrono." Lyn said.

"Yeah. Let's head back now." Chrono stated. Lyn nodded as the pair returned to Lyn's hut. The day wanned to night and it found Chrono laying on the ground outside of the hut as he stared into the skys.

"Chrono? Can I talk to you?" Lyn asked as she sat down beside him.

"Go ahead." Chrono replied.

"The fighting earilier took a lot of of you. But It seems you have experience in the art of war. Would you allow me to travel with you?" Lyn asked as she stared at Chrono with a pleading look.

Chrono laided there with an impassive look. "I'll take you if you have your parent's permission." Chrono stated bluntly.

"What...you want my perent's permission?" Lyn asked as sadness poured in her voice.

"Lyn?" Chrono asked worried as he sat up.

"My mother and father...died six months ago." Lyn replied.

"...I'm sorry." Chrono muttered. Lyn contuned her monologe.

"I'm the last of the Lorca tribe. Bandits attacked one day and the tribe was scattered. They killed so many people. My father was the chieftain. I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young and the people were old fashioned. They wouldn't want to follow a women." Lyn said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Lyn...I don't know what to say." Chrono mumbled obviously regreting what he said earilier.

"I've been alone for so long. But I will shed no more tears." Lyn said with a sort of finality. She wiped her tears with a finger.

"Thanks for hearing my story. I'm better now. I want...I must become stronger. I want to avenge my father's death. Today's battle taught me something. I won't get stronger by sitting here alone. Chrono, will you train me? Will you let me travel with you?" Lyn pleaded.

chrono looked at Lyn seriously. "As long as you know the risks of traveling. I will." Chrono stated.

"You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you! We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master mage strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! right?" Lyn exclaimed as she got to her brought chrono into a tight hug. She then stood up and entered the hut after releasing chrono.

"Somehow, you make me worry." Chrono whispered as he settled back down to sleep.

The first rays of sunlight hit Chrono. He groaned as he got up ruffling his wings to ensure that they did not jam up on him.

"Are you ready?" Lyn's voice called from behind the tent.

Chrono groaned as he walked to the back of the hut. There stood Lyn with two horses. The horse Lyn was ridding was sandly looking with milkly black brown eyes. The second horse was brown with midnight black eyes.

"Where do we heading first?" Chrono asked.

"Bulgar. We'll head there first to prepare for our trip." Lyn answered as Chrono got on his horse. Lyn also got on her hourse.

Chrono nodded as he prodded his horse to move. Lyn did the same and the pair started to race to Bulgar. 


	3. Altered Fate

The city of Buglar was bursting with activity. Kids outside playing in the sun while the parents tended to their business. That was the sight that greeted Chrono and Lyn as they entered the city from the three day ride from Lyn's home.

"Wow. This city's big." Chrono muttered in awe as he started to walk further into the city.

"Chrono! Over here!" Lyn called out near a shop.

Chrono prodded his horse to meet over with Lyn.

"This is Buglar, the biggest city of Sacae. We should buy supplies for out journey." Lyn said.

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" a voice cried out.

"Hm?" was the only sound that Chrono and Lyn voiced before they turnned to the source of the voice.

Chrono had a split second to look before he got ran over by a green armored man with sandy colored hair and his horse.

"Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?" the man asked.

"Get off of me!" Chrono groaned as he tried to get out of under the man. The wieght from the man's armor kept Chrono in place.

The man was startled and saw Chrono on the ground. He stepped back and got off of the now green looking Chrono.

"My back." Chrono groaned as he rubbed the spot that the man was standing on.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger and crush their compainion?" Lyn asked getting slightly annoyed.

"HA! I thought you never asked! I am from Lycia. I hail from a Caelin canton, home to men of passion of fire!" the man proudly stated.

"Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues?'" Lyn retorted.

"With unwavering ingorance?" Chrono added on.

"Ooooh...You are even lovely when you're cruel." the man replied ingoring the comments. Chrono swore he saw hearts and sparkles surrounding the man.

"Let's go, Chrono. I have nothing more to say." Lyn angerily muttered as she dragged Chrono away from the man.

"Please wait beauteous one!" the man called out.

"Sain! Hold your tongue!" a red armored man called. He has a dirty blonde hair aided with a stern glare with his horse beside him.

Sain turnned to the man.

"Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?" Sain asked.

"If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!" Kent sternly said with a face that clearly stated 'Why me?'.

"I know that. But how could I remain silent in the presence of a goddess? (aka.Lyn) It would have been discourteous!" Sain countered.

Chrono caught the last part of Sain's sentence.

"Discourteous my butt." Chrono whispered.

It seem as if Kent was thinking along the same lines of Chrono.

"What do you know of courtesy!?" Kent retorted.

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road." Lyn pointed out.

The Lycia pair turnned to Lyn, then to their horses that blocked the road.

"If you would be so kind as to move your horses..." Lyn asked.

"Of course. My apologies..." Kent said as he pulled Sain's and his horse out of her way.

"Thank you." Lyn replied.

"At least he is honorable enough." Chrono pointed out.

Kent smiled a bit as he heard the comment. His face then fell as he saw Lyn. His mind flashed back to a painting of a girl like Lyn back in Castle Caelin.

"Pardon me, but...I feel we've met before." Kent said confused.

"I beg your pardon?" Lyn said confused also.

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" Sain yelled.

Chrono groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

"Nice move slick." Chrono mumbled.

Lyn's battle aura grew till it towered everyone.

"It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's Knights! Let's go, Chrono! I've run out of patience!" Lyn muttered as she stormmed out of the city. Chrono ran after Lyn.

"Lyn! We forgot to buy supplies." Chrono stated as he managed to catch up to Lyn outside of the city gate.

Unknown to Chrono, six bandits started to walk to Lyn and himself.

Lyn turnned to speak to Chrono when see saw the bandits.

"Run!! We are being persued!" Lyn yelled as she grabbed Chrono and ran further from the city.

The pair stopped and turnned to look at the persuers.

"Could it be those knights we met in town?" Chrono asked.

"No...It's not them. These men are out for blood!" Lyn replied as she placed a hand on her sword. Chrono grabbed his anima book and prepared to attack while his right eye glowwed blue.

One of the bandits called out to them.

"You are a pretty one! Your name Lyndis?" the bandit asked.

Lyn was startled. "What did you call me?...Who are you?" Lyn asked as her eyes hardened.

"Such a waste. The things I do for gold. Come on boys! Time to die!" the man said.

Chrono's eyes opened as his sky view eyes shows two more bandits joining the fight.

"Oh no! There's more then we can handle Lyn." Chrono stated.

"I will not give up." Lyn stated.

"Hey! There they are!" a voice called out.

Chrono's eyes saw Sain and Kent rushing toward them.

"It's the two knights!" Chrono exclaimed.

"How did you..." Lyn started to ask.

Soon, Sain and Kent stopped beside Chrono and Lyn.

"Whew...Finally caught up...Hold! You there! What is your business? Such a number against a girl and her compainion? Cowards, every one of you." Sain roared out.

"You! You're from..." Lyn stuttered.

"We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you two harm," Kent said as he and Sain drew their weapon. Sain drew his lance while Kent unsheathed his sword. "If it's a fight they want, let them look to me! Stand back! I'll take care of this!"

"No! This is Chrono's and my fight." Lyn said as she drew her sword.

"Well, I can't stand here and do nothing." Sain complained.

"I have a solution. You there, command us. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable, milady?" Kent said pointing to Chrono.

"Yes, it is. Chrono and I will take the lead." Lyn replied.

"Ok then. Kent, Sain. Take the three bandit's farther from the city. Lyn and I will go after the remaining five." Chrono said. Everyone nodded and went off for battle.

The bandits except for the boss held up a good fight, but fell to Lyn's blade and Chrono's magic. The knights on the other hand, had a hard time with two bandits that wised up and took to a forest nearby. From the eye that Chrono had, he laughed as Sain was scolded for not using his brain in the battle and gave him his spare sword. Soon, the knights finished off the bandits.

Lyn then battled the boss head. The battle was fierce as both combatants took cuts. Finally, Lyn gainned the upper hand and cut right through the bandit boss.

"Is that the last?" Chrono asked.

"Yes it is." Lyn answered.

Everyone regrouped near a bridge and dismounted.

"Fantastic job, Chrono." Lyn said smiling.

"Heal yourself, as for the knights. Can you tell us your story?" Chrono asked.

Kent then told Chrono and Lyn that they were looking for Lyn and told her about the current events around Caelin and asked Lyn to head to Caelin with them.

"So that's what happening." Chrono said.

"Chrono... I'm sorry. This changes everything. What will you do, Chrono?" Lyn asked.

"You decide." Chrono replied.

"You... want me to decide? Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but... It's going to be so dangerous." Lyn said.

"When did danger stop me. I'm comming." Chrono answered smiling as he got on his horse.

"You'll come? Are you sure? Thank you! Let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid." Lyn said smiling.

"Let's get going then." Chrono said smiling.

"Can we pray at the alter of the Mani Katti?" Lyn asked.

"Oh! How quaint!" Sain said as he and Kent mounted their horse.

"Why not." Chrono said as they prodded their horse to the shrine. His mind though kept wondering to a certain portal that he was dragged out of and a question the lingered since then.

'That man back then. Why did he want my energy?'

"So Chrono, you finally decided to show yourself. I'll have the Black Fang retrive you and the two siblings." Negral said as he viewed Chrono's location by an orb.

"We have a few Fang members currently on the persuit of the siblings. Should I send a few men to go after chrono?" A morph asked.

"No. He is of no threat at the moment. Eventually, his path will cross with the siblings. When that happens, I want you to retrive them." Negral replied.

"What about Chrono's friends?" the morph asked.

"Drain them." Negral replied smiling. 


	4. Merc Band

"The famous sword of all in Sacae, right there at yourside." Chrono replied as Lyn,Kent, and Sain left the shrine of the Mani Katti that was just a battlefield.

"I can't believe it still." Lyn replied as she touched the hilt of the sword.

"A sword with no equal suits a beauty such as yourself." Sain said which earned him a smack on the head by Kent.

"It's not so strange." Kent said.

"How so?" chrono asked looking at Kent as they made their way into a mountain range.

"Many legends tell of special weapons waiting for their rightful owner. Yet, when I saw you draw that blade, it felt..." Kent said.

"Extraordinary. I guess you were ment to wield that sword." Chrono followed up as he slowwed his horse down just enough to be trodding beside Lyn.

"I'm nothing special!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Think of it this way. Some weapons feel comfortable in some hands. The sword feels very comfortable in your hands." Sain muttered.

"Besides, I doubt this Anima user can use a sword like that." Chrono said smiling.

Lyn looked at Chrono, then to Sain and finally to Kent.

"Thanks. I can understand that." Lyn replied as the group reached the exit of the mountain range.

A village came into view as Lyn and her company rode toward it. Once they entered the village, the village that they saw from afar was nothing more then ruins.

"The village. It's in ruins." Lyn muttered.

"What's going on here?" Sain muttered.

"Why don't the marquess do anything to help?" Chrono muttered.

"It seems as Taliver Mountain is home to some bandits." Kent supplied as he stared at a cut in a wall.

"Yeah. My people were attacked by them one night. It only took one night. The survivors only numbered ten including myself." Lyn stated.

"Lyn." chrono muttered.

"But I will be stronger so I can avenge my clan." Lyn said with determination.

"When that time comes, don't forget to bring me." Sain said.

"Don't forget me either." Kent added.

"Nor me." chrono muttered smiling.

"Guys...thanks." Lyn replied.

A sudden yell came from the opposite side of the village.

"What was that?" Sain questioned.

"Let me check." chrono replied as his eyes glowwed.

Three seconds later, chrono shook his head.

"Guys, two girls needs out help. One has pink har and a Pegasi while the other is an archer." Jason replied.

"Let's go to their aid." Lyn said.

Everyone prodded their horse and trodded over to the commotion. Sure enough, two bandits were harassing the two girls. Lyn's eyes widen when they laid on the pink haired girl.

"Florina?" Lyn called out.

The bandits and girls didn't hear Lyn as they muttered to the two girls.

"Silly twit! Pegasi can only be found in Ilia. They're rare beasts, worth more than you by far! We can sell it for a mountain of gold. Let it go? HA!" One of the bandit muttered.

"No, you can't..." the pink haired girl muttered.

"Come on!" the other bandit snarled.

"Over my dead body!" the other girl exclaimed.

Lyn has heard enough as she drew her sword. Chrono and the rest drew their respective weapons and ran over to the girls. As soon as they got within calling distance, Lyn called out.

"Florina?"

The bandits, Florina and the archer turnned to Lyn. Suddenly the pegasi, Florina and the archer ran over to Lyn and the group.

"Lyn!" Florina called out as she latched herself on Lyn's shirt and started to bawl her eyes out.

"Florina. No need to cry." Lyn replied soothing Florina's hair.

As Lyn calmmed Florina down, Florina in turnned told Lyn what has happened. Chrono watched the pair of girls as he zoned out. He was just about to daze out when his mind struck something similair to him. It felt like a kin. Chrono shook himself out of the daze and looked at the girl.

"What's your name miss?" Chrono asked walking over to the Archer.

The black hair, green eyes, and tan skin girl replied, "I'm Emerald. I was assigned to Florina to help her out." emerald replied.

A sudden yell made chrono turn to Lyn, Florina, and the now retreating bandits.

"Chrono, we got to fight back!" Lyn called.

"Ok then! Let me look first." Chrono replied as he activate his sky eyes.

"What do you see?" Kent asked.

"This could be trouble. Kent, Sain. Take the path we just took to get here. Bandits are coming from there. Lyn, go to that village first. Florina, after Lyn save the village, take her over to the other side of that wall. Emerald and I will support Kent and Sain." Chrono commanded.

"Ok then Chrono." Lyn nodded as everyone ran to their stations.

Chrono kept his eyes up as he started raining fireballs down on the bandits. Emerald's archery was impressive to say the least. Kent and Sain hacked and slashed through the weakened enemies that Emerald and Chrono blasted. Chrono's eyes glowwed as he saw a new archer aiding them.

"Guys. Lyn got us an ally." Chrono stated as he set another bandit ablaze by a fire spell.

"We'll have to see him after the fight." Sain grunted as he decapitated a bandit.

"That's the last of the arhcers." Emerald stated as she impaled the enemy archer with her own arrow.

"Come on Sain." Kent commanded as he and Sain rode over to the bandit boss.

Chrono checked Lyn, Florina, and the new guy via sky eyes and sighed.

"Um...is Florina and her friend ok?" Emerald asked turnning to Chrono.

"They are ok. They are currently finishing off the final swordsman. Speaking of which..." chrono muttered when a loud death cry was heard.

"What was that?" Emerald asked.

"That's Kent and Sain finishing off the bandit boss. I would like to speak to you once things settle down a bit." Chrono replied.

Chrono shut off his sky eyes as everyone gathered to him. Kent and Sain had some minor cuts, but nothing worse for the wear. Lyn and Florina was unharmed and the new man was bandaging up a cut from a swordsman.

"Everyone's safe. That's a relief." Chrono sighed.

"Yeah. It looks like it." Kent said.

"Lyn, who's the man?" Sain asked.

"My name is Wil. It's nice to meet you all." Wil replied.

"Nice to meet you. I'm chrono. This is Emerald, Kent and Sain." Chrono muttered.

The said people smiled and greeted Wil as Florina started to talk to Lyn. Eventually, Lyn walked over to Chrono.

"Chrono, is it possible that Florina can come with us?" Lyn asked.

"Why?" was Chrono's only reply.

"She needs mercenary training and most mercenarys are men." Lyn answered.

Suddenly, Sain's loud voice ran out, "Why not! With Wil and Emerald here, we make a fine group of soilders and freelance to boot!"

"Wait. Did he include me?" Wil asked.

"Sain! This is no joking manner." Kent sternly muttered while bopping Sain on the top of his head.

"Actually, that might be a good idea. Why not." Emerald said smiling.

"Um...mercenaries?" Florina asked timdly.

"Don't worry. It's rushed, but I can give you the details later. Would you like to come with us?" LYn asked.

"Yes! Thank you!" Florina cried out as she glompped Lyn.

"I'll be honored to count myself as one of the Lyndis Legion." Wil said.

"Lyndis Legion? This is getting wierder by the minute. Either ways, Wil, you ride with me." chrono muttered.

Wil nodded as he went over to Chrono's horse and got on it.

"What's the next city?" Emerald asked.

"It's Araphen." Kent stated.

"Let's get going before the sun starts to set." Chrono muttered.

Soon, everyone started to move toward Araphen, leaving the city behind.


	5. Shadow boarder

The newly formed Lyndis legion prodded their horses toward their destination when the sun started to set.

"Hey Lyn. We should start looking for some shelter for the night." Chrono called out from behind. the pack.

"Yeah. We should." Lyn replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? My good friend Chrono, use your amazing eyes to find us shelter for the night." Sain called out.

"Why should I when there's a fort coming up soon." Chrono replied indiginaty.

"Let's check it out then." Wil suggested.

"Ok. Sain, come along with me and Wil." Chrono replied.

Sain's only reply is a grunt since he was torn from his visions of love which is Florina, Emerald, and Lyn.

The trio race out ahead and soon reached the ruins of the fort.

"This should be suffice. Tonight's bed." Wil proclaimed.

"Come now Wil. We can do better then this." Sain muttered as he, Wil, and Chrono looked at the ruins.

"Bandits are causing trouble for us and people don't care much for travelers. And there is a lot of us." chrono muttered.

As they argued, the rest of the party came to the ruins.

"Is this were we are staying for the night?" Emerald asked.

"It is no...mrpph!" Sain started to speak when Chrono and Wil covered his mouth.

"Yup. Ladies first." chrono stated. The group entered the ruins just as Chrono and Wil release Sain's mouth.

"No complaining now Sain." Wil stated. With that, The three remaining boys entered the ruins.

They went in and saw Lyn speaking with another lady.

"Who's the lady?" Chrono asked.

"She's Natalie. It seems as she came out here to find her husband, Dorcas." Kent stated as he looked at Chrono.

"Hmm. let's keep an eye out for him. Just in case." chrono muttered.

Everyone nodded at Chrono's suggestion. That was when Emerald heard something outside.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Emerald asked.

"I'll go check outside." Kent replied.

Kent walked outside the ruins and quickly returned.

"Bandits!" Kent announced.

"Should we go out and face them?" Wil suggested.

"No. That'll put Natalie at risk. We'll fight in here. Kent, Sain. You have the front. Emerald and I will provide back up. Lyn you have the east entrance with Florina. Wil, cover Lyna nd Florina. Let's get started then." Chrono instructed smiling.

Kent and Sain went to the front while Chrono and Emerald followed them. Lyn, Florina, and Wil went to the east entrance. From both entrance, everyone saw the horde of bandits coming toward them.

"Hold them back people and let's rumble!" Chrono yelled as he pulled out his anima book.

Everyone else pulled out thier weapons and braced for the attack. Soon enough, the sound of metal clashing against metal was heard. Chrono avtivated his sky eyes and transfered the energy into his left eye. Just as he did that, he saw another ally join up with Lyn.

"We got another ally." Chrono stated as he fired a fireball at the bandit infront of Sain.

"That's good news. But it seems like there are more bandits then before." Kent stated.

"That's right. More keeps appearing. Almost like two for each bandit we kill." Emerald stated.

"Chrono, can you check?" Sain grunted as he sliced through another bandit.

Chrono widen his sky eyes and suddenly exclaimed, "Everyone, back into the fort! There is too many bandits for us to handle!" Chrono yelled as he ran into the fort Emerald followed while Kent and Sain backed up just far enough so that the bandits could not enter. Soon Lyn, Wil, Florina, and the new ally pulled back with Florina blocking the east door.

"Ok, time to reassess. Lyn, new guy. You will trade places with Kent and Sain if they need to recover soon. Emerald, Wil back them up. I'll..." chrono muttered before everyone heard a loud 'clang'

"What was that?" Sain asked.

Chrono scanned the fort and paled a bit.

"Lyn, you have to come with me! Otherwise, watch each other's back!" Chrono said.

Everyone went to their station while Chrono and Lyn ran to the west side of the fort. Soon they reached a large crack in the wall.

"Lyn, stand in front of the crack. I'm going to blow it up." chrono stated.

Lyn nodded and stood infront of the crack, sword poised to strike. Chrono casted a fireball and it broke through the wall. Lyn instantly ran through the hole in the wall and started to kill the bandits behind the wall.

"It's gotta be dark soon!" the new guy's voice yelled.

"Ok! Keep it up people!" Kent and Wil yelled.

Soon the sun disappeared and the dark started to set in.

"Chrono! The bandits are retreating!" Emerald exclaimed.

True to her word, the bandits fleed from the fort, leaving the Lyndis legion for the night.

Everyone reentered the fort, tired and battered.

"Is everyone alright?" Lyn asked.

"We are alright." Kent said pointing out to everyone.

"That's good. What's your name?" Chrono asked the new man.

"I'm Dorcas. I would like to thank you personally for protecting my wife." Dorcas stated.

chrono grinned stupidly as he scratched his head.

"Ahh. It's nothing. Either ways, you should get your wife. Everyone else, let's get some sleep. The men will keep watch." He stated.

Everyone nodded and the genders split up except for Chrono and emerald.

"Now you. what are you? You are not human are you. Your aura is not of them." chrono stated.

Emerald blushed a bit and nodded.

"You are right Chrono. I am actually a drakeling." Emerald stated.

"A drakeling?" chrono asked.

"Half dragon and half human. We share in your long life and other abilities my lord." Emerald answered.

"My...lord?" chrono asked, clearly confused.

"Yes. You are the fo..." emerald started to speak when Lyn walked into the room.

"Emerald, your bed is ready." Lyn said as she saw Chrono and Emerald turnning their backs to each other.

"Um...you should get some sleep." Chrono stated as he walked out of the fort, leaving Emerald and Lyn in the fort.

Outside, Chrono rounded to the back of the fort and looked into the sky.

'That solves one question. But why...' chrono thought before suddenly a sever headache struck him. He instictly grabbed his head in pain.

"What...the..." Chrono managed to say before he fell unconcious and hit the ground face first.

Chrono looked around the dark landscape. Nothing was there.

'Those who vanished from history shall not appear in history.' A voice called out.

Chrono searched for the dark region.

"What do you mean?!" chrono yelled.

'You know so little about the times and your abilities.' the voice stated.

"What do you mean?" Chrono yelled.

A sudden roar was heard and suddenly the backgroun lighten up to show a towering dragon (think Legend of Dragoon Divine Dragon.) already poised to blast him.

"what!?" chrono yelled as he felt his body freezing up.

suddenly 8 people appeared infront of him. Three of them was Lyn, Nergal, and Emerald.

Nergal held up a gem and the dragon blasted it's attack right through everyone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" chrono yelled before he bolted up awake.

"Chrono?!" a voice called out.

Chrono turnned to the voice and saw Lyn, Emerald, Kent, Sain, and Wil standing above him.

"Where am I?" chrono asked.

"Same place you slept." Emerald replied.

Chrono shut his eyes. "Let's get going. I don't like this place alot." chrono said.

everyone nodded and started to pack up. Chrono quickly got up and shook his wings a bit before he met up with the rest.

"Ready?" Dorcas asked.

"Yeah." chrono nodded.

Everyone started to march on leaving the fort behind. 


	6. Might and Magic

The mountain range of Bern marched closer as the Lyndis leigon approached it. Everyone was somewhat uneasy since Chrono told them to march on. Soon, Lyn decided to ask the question that plagued everyone's mind. 

"Chrono, what's bothering you?" Lyn asked as she walked beside Chrono.

"Nothing too major." chrono replied smiling to Lyn.

"Come on Chrono. We past three towns and plenty of well endowed ladies and you justed passed them like they were nothing." Sain said. Kent decided to smack Sain on the head for that comment. Chrono, on the other hand, laughed at the comment.

"Don't worry about that Sain. Either ways, I can see we are near the boarder and the village there can resupply us before we can head out again." Chrono replied as he sneaked a look at Emerald, who was talking to Florina at the time.

Soon, the Lyndis Legion reached the village nearest the mountain. From there, Chrono split the group into pairs. Lyn and Florina paired up with Dorcas and Wil to restock on the parties weapons . Kent and Sain grouped with Chrono and Emerald so they can grab the basic supplies like food and medicine.

Ten minutes later, and in Chrono's group case, several headsmacks from Kent to Sain later, everyone regrouped near the entrance. Both groups gave the other half the needed supplies for the trip. Everyone was just finished packing up when a few bandits came out of the wood work and ran over to Lyn.

"Don't think you'll be leaving so easily now." one of the bandits stated.

Everyone turnned to see the bandit group there.

"Not again!" Dorcas groaned as he instantly pulled out his axe.

"We let you live, people think the Gaelon (I think it's spelled that way) bandits gone soft." one of the bandits muttered.

Everyone drew their weapons as Lyn retorted, "We care less about your reputation. Get out of our way!"

"Cheeky little thing aren't you? Men, don't hold back!" the bandit yelled as they retreated.

Chrono activated his sky eyes and scanned the area.

"Ok people. There's not alot of bandits like yesterday. We should be...what's this?" Chrono muttered as two people came out of the forest accompanied by a loud voice that faintly sounded like, "Mine!" Soon after that, an archer that was stationed nearby started to attack them. The second person started to attack the archer with some magic.

"Lyn, Dorcas, Florina, will. Go to the people near the mountains. Kent, Sain, Emerald and I will keep the other bandits from coming toward you." Chrono stated. The two groups split off toward their destinations.

Kent and Sain reached the bandits before Chrono and Emerald. The pair started to hack down as many bandits as possible before the other pair reached them. Once there, Chrono started to blast the other mages that appeared while Emerald fought off archerers. One quick look from his sky eyes told Chrono that Lyn's group reached the people. His quick look cost him with a gash on the left arm.

"Sain! Cover me!" Chrono barked as he pulled back a bit and triped over his feet.

The bandit ran after Chrono a few steps before stumping over dead by Sain's bloodied sword.

"Are you alright?" Sain asked eyeing the wound.

"Nevermind me. You just finished the last bandit. You and Kent will help Lyn out." Chrono muttered.

Sain nodded, called Kent over, and rushed over to Lyn. Emerald walked up next to Chrono.

"Let's get going. They will need some help, my lord." Emerald said.

"Ok. Let's get going." Chrono muttered as Emerald helped him get to his feet. His wings flapped once just to get the kinks out.

"You also have wings in this form?" Emerald asked.

"I guess. What about you? Don't you have wings like mine?" Chrono asked looking at Emerald.

Emerald just shook her head.

"I am not like you. Drakelings can only switch forms with certain situations. Situations that is out of our control." Emerald replied as the pair walked along.

Soon, the pair reached Lyn and the others, who just finished off the ringleader of the group.

"Emerald, Chrono. You just missed it. Lyn and the new guy Erk just torched the bandit there." Sain said pointing to Lyn and Erk.

"That's good. But Chrono is wounded." Emerald said.

"Let's get Serra over here." Kent muttered.

A pink haired, white robed girl holding a staff walked over to Chrono. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Erk shaking his head.

"Are you Serra?" Chrono asked.

"Yes I am. You must be Chrono! The group's leader! You must be as strong as Lyn to fight here today. Let's heal you then you can join me and Erk so we can head to Ostia together." Serra said firing words like bullets. All that everyone but Serra could do is fish mouth her.

Serra remained obvious to their reaction as she started to chant.

"Power of healing close and wide, close this wound on thy ally of mine."

Serra raised her staff toward Chrono and the wound on his arm grew smaller with each wave of light until it vanished completely.  
"Wow." was all Kent and Florina said.

"Healing magic always amazes me." Lyn said as Chrono tested out his arm.

"Thanks for the help. Serra, let us be on our way." Erk said.

"Let's go Chrono." Serra exclaimed.

"No thanks. I gotta get the group over to Caelin." Chrono replied.

Serra smiled to Chrono as if she was saying, 'Oh well' and went to Erk's side. Sain went after the pair while Emerald went over to Florina. Lyn walked over to Chrono and saw his wings.

"Chrono, what are those things on your back?" Lyn asked.

"Ummm. Those are my...cape from a friend of mine when I was young." Chrono lied.

Before Lyn could reply with a question, Sain called her over.

"This could get harder to cover." Chrono mumbled.

Over at Castle Caelin, an egotistical lord just recieved word that Lyn crossed the boarder. The lord had a vicious look to his face and a pride that no one can rival. His armor nearly doubled his body size. The knight waited for his command.

"That girl crossed the boarder?!" the lord said turnning to the soilder.

"Yes, Lord Lundgren. She's en route to Araphen..." the soilder replied.

Lord Lungern clentched his fist tightly.

"Fool! Send out soldiers to meet her! Hold nothing back! Do anything and everything to finish this now! First my brother, and now the girl... They both cling to life like a drowning man to a rock! Double the poison's strength! If he struggles, hold him down and pour it down his throat! Once the girl is gone, Caelin is mine. I will let no one stand in my way! Not even a Sacae rat!" Lundgren commanded while the knight ran from Lundgren in fear.


	7. Blood of Sacae

Inside the city of Araphen, Lyn was looking around city. It has been two days since Chrono announced that they've reached the city of Araphen. Kent stated that they should rest at the inn for the day since they were running out of money. Chrono agreed with Kent and left toward the inn with Emerald. Kent left for the Castle and the rest of the group left to rest by their method. It was the second day when Lyn decided to examine the city. Everyone also wanted to explore the city. It was around noon when they decided to rest at the city square.

"I wonder what's taking Kent so long?" Chrono muttered.

"Kent did go to Castle Araphen yesterday. It was also night time when we arrived so he might be talking with the Lord of this city right now." Lyn said.

"Yeah. Look, Kent is coming back here see." Sain replied pointing to the growing form of Kent.

Kent soon reached the group and spoke to chrono and Lyn.

"I have spoken to the marquess about our plight and he has agreed to aid us." Kent replied.

"Really?" Chrono asked.

Kent's only reply was a nod.

"Looks like we've got a smooth road ahead!" Sain exclaimed.

"If we could pick up some soldiers, the road to Caelin would be that much safer. I'm truly sorry for hardships you've suffered so far." Kent muttered remorsefully.

"Don't be silly. You are so capable, Kent." Lyn replied.

"Kent?!" Said exlaimed indiginity.

"You too Sain." Chrono muttered while holding back the urge to laugh.

"I know I am." Sain boasted.

One of the villagers looked toward the Castle and gasped.

"This is terrible! The castle is burning!!" he said.

Chrono, Emerald, Erk and Sain heard this. So they ran over to the villager that said the news.

"What did you say? What's happening?" Chrono asked.

"Smoke! From the castle! Hey! What are those men doing?" the villager asked pointing to the men.

The four turned the direction the man was pointing and was shocked when an assassin ran toward Lyn.

"Lyn! Look out!" Emerald yelled pulling out her bow and took aim at the Assassin.

Lyn turnned to see the assassin with his blade poised to strike.

"LYN!" Chrono yelled frantically attempting to scourch the assassin.

Just then, a whistle sounded in the air and an arrow struck the assassin at the neckline, effectivly killing him.

"An arrow?" Erk questioned as everyone looked at Emerald. She showed confusion and took out the arrow that she had nocked.

The group ran over to Lyn while she looked at a man on horseback.

"Lyn, are you alright?" Chrono asked as he looked at the man.

"That man... he saved me." Lyn muttered.

Said man stared at the five of them.

"I thought a Sacaean plainswoman was being attacked. I was mistaken." the man stated.

"No, you were right! I am from Sacae. I'm Lyn, the daughter of the Lorca chieftain." Lyn replied looking at the man.

"The Lorca? There were survivors?" the man asked stunned.

Lyn nodded once.

"You should leave at once. A blaze has started in the castle, and it's spreading. Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved." the man stated.

"Wait?! You're from the castle?" Chrono asked.

"The castle is under attack, and the marquess has been accosted. The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guard, it's my duty to rescue the marquess." the man muttered.

Lyn looked once at Chrono before replying, "Ok. We will help you. Those brigades are after me, so they attacked the castle bcause of me. So I must help if I can." Lyn replied.

"It sounds like you are somehow involved in this. Let's go then." the man said.

"You accept our aid?" Erk asked.

"Yes. I am Rath of the Kutolah. Our tribes may be different, but I will not abandon a women of Sacae." Rath replied.

"Thank you Rath. A thousand blessing on you." Lyn said.

"And a thousand curses on our enemy." Rath said as he nocked another arrow.

"Hey Rath, is there anyway we can get to the castle from here?" Chrono asked.

"Yes. There are three switches in the barrack that opens a secret passageway." Rath stated.

"I get it now. Release the switches..." Chrono started.

"And we have a free passage to the castle." Sain ended.

"Ok. I'm Chrono. The tactitian of this group. For the plan, let me take a look first." Chrono stated as his eyes glowwed.

A few seconds later, his eyes stopped glowing.

"Ok, half of the group will route the assassins here. Lyn, Emerald, Rath, Erk, and I will find a way in. Two things though. One, the doors are locked, so tell the others to look for keys on any slain enemy. The second is coming now." Chrono said as he kneeled on the group.

Chrono started to channel energy to the group and the rocks on the ground started to glow. He picked them up and handed them to Rath and the others.

"Ok, give those rocks to the others. I channeled some of my energy that I use for the sky view eyes into them so I can talk to you if the situation needs." Chrono said.

"Ok. Let's get going then." Emerald said nocking an arrow to her bow.

From there, Lyn and her group went near the houses while the others routed the enemy.

Near one of the houses, a thief came out of it and walked over to Lyn.

"Hey, you! Can I talk to you?" the thief asked.

"Who are you?" Rath asked.

"I'm Matthew, a specialist in acquisitions of all kinds. Would you like to buy my services?" Matthew asked.

"I have no need for a thief." Lyn said as she started to walk away.

"Lyn! I found a door. It's locked though! You have a key?" Chrono called from the doorway.

"Bullseye." Matthew said as Lyn started to fume quickly.

"Don't get mad. Hire my service. I'll even lower my average rates since your group looks better then the dead guy's group." Matt said.

Lyn could not help but giggle at this statement.

"Ok then. Let's open the door near Chrono." Lyn said as Matt went over to Chrono.

"You must be the thief that Lyn was talking to." Chrono muttered.

"Yeah. You must be Chrono. I'm Matthew. Let me get this door." He muttered as he started to pick the lock. A few seconds later, the lock clicked and the door opened to display nothing in the room.

"A locked door for nothing?" Chrono muttered as Rath entered the room.

"The switch is here." Rath muttered as he trodded his horse to the back of the wall. A click was heard and a door opened.

"You mean the switch is on the floor?" Chrono asked.

Rath nodded as everyone left the room.

Chrono grabbed the rock he channeled with his energy and started to channel some energy into it.

"Everyone. The switch is on the floor. Find the rooms and walk into it." Chrono stated as he ran up to Lyn, Rath, Erk, Emerald, and Matthew who were are the door of the Barrack.

"Ok people. Prepare for the attack." Rath muttered as a click was heard.

The door opened to reveal two soilders charging at them. A blast of fire and arrows took down the first soilder while a swift and quick duel ended with Lyn's Matti Kati laced with the soilder's blood.

Matt went off to a treasure cheast while everyone regrouped. As soon as they regrouped, they walked down the hallway until they saw a man in heavy armor.

"There's our target. Anyone with bows and attacking magic attack first." Chrono commanded as he, Will, Rath, Emerald, and Erk started unleashing volleys on the guard.

The guard shrugged the attacks off like flys.

"Attack me with your petty magics and blunt arrows. You can't hurt me." the guard taunted.

"Oh yeah?" Dorcas yelled as he rushed forward with axe raised.

The guard raised his spear to block the attack, but Dorcas' axe cleaved right through the spear.

"What!!" the guard exclaimed.

His disappointment was short lived as Lyn slice the guard's head clean off of his shoulders.

Rath qucikly trodded his horse on the final switch and the wall infront withdrew into the floor, leaving a passage to the castle.

Rath entered the passageway first along with the soilders that was in the city. Soon afterwards Chrono and the others entered the castle through the passage just in time to hear Rath being praised the the Marquess.

"Lyn, this is your area. I'll wait for you in the city." Chrono muttered as he left the castle.

Emerald followed Chrono outside of the castle.

"My lord." she called out.

Chrono stopped where he was and turnned to Emerald.

"What do you know about the other side of the gate?" Emerald asked.

"The other side of the gate?" Chrono asked.

"Yeah. The other side." Emerald replied.

Chrono shut his eyes as he tried to remember his memories of the otherside of the gate or lack of memories. All he got was blanks.

"I can't remember them." Chrono muttered as he reopened his eyes.

"Oh." Emerald said slightly disappointed.

"Why do you ask?" Chrono asked as he walked further out to city.

"I was born in a village in Ilea. I never seen anyone else like me except for my mom." Emerald muttered.

"Emerald..." Chrono muttered.

"My mom told me that there are others like me. After they died, I was lost. I searched for any trace of history that might lead me to the dragons after the Scourging. I was hoping you would help me." Emerald said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Chrono felt something strange that he could not place a finger on. He walked over to Emerald and hugged her. Emerald returned the hug sobbing into his cloak as Chrono covered him and Emerald with his wings. They stayed like that until the sun started to set.

Over at the city exit, Lyn started to worry.

"I wonder where Chrono is?" Lyn voiced her concerns.

"Don't worry Milady. I'm sure Sir Chrono and Milady Emerald can take care of themselves." Kent replied.

"Yeah. We have to fill them in on what happened at the castle." Sain said.

"There they come." Rath said looking at the city.

The group turnned to the city and saw Chrono holding Emerald within his wing like cape, which they still didn't know that they were wings.

"Did we miss anything?" Chrono asked.

Sain and Matthew decided to play with them a bit.

"Nothing major. So you sure took your time. Did something...interesting happen?" Sain asked smiling.

"What?!" chrono exclaimed backing up a bit.

"You two were gone for so long and..." Will followed up.

"No! Nothing happened!" Emerald exclaimed blushing hard while Sain and Will laughed.

"Sain!!! Will!!!" Emerald yelled as she chased after the pair.

"Lyn, care to fill me in on why Rath is here?" Chrono asked.

"Long story short, Rath joined us." Lyn replied.

"Let's get going then." Rath said.

Everyone left the city limits. Each with their own thoughts. Chrono's thoughts linger mostly on the question Emerald asked. 'What do you know about the other side of the Gate.' 


	8. Fellow Kin

It was three days since Lyn's group left the village of Araphen. Their Marques has bluntly refused to aid Lyn due to lies spun by the Marques himself. Because of that, they were forced to march straight to Kathelet without any aid and that stress did not help Chrono at all.

"Blasted black hearted fiend. Not even a drop of water for our help." Chrono mumbled as he marched on.

"Don't worry Sir Chrono. The Marques is just a lout." Sain replied.

"I wonder how Lyn took it anyways." Emerald asked looking at Lyn, who was talking to Florina at the moment.

"She took it very well. She just scolded the Marques and left." Sain replied as he prodded his horse to walk beside Chrono.

"Anyways, how much further to Kathelet before I can collapse on a bed?" Chrono asked.

Kent rode up to Emerald's side while Lyn fell back so she could hear what Kent said.

"About a few more minutes. From there, it's a ten days walk down to Caelin." Kent replied.

"Is that assuming we don't run into anymore trouble?" Emerald asked.

Sain nodded.

Soon afterward, the group reached the village of Kathelet and ran into the inn since it was on edge of the town.

"What luck. Let's rest here and set out first thing tomorrow morning." Chrono stated as he stumbled over to the inn.

He was at the door of the inn with the party following him when it slammed open, smashing poor Chrono right in the face while a young boy came out of the inn. He went over to Lyn while Chrono fell flat on his back.

"Excuse me. Are you a mercenary?" the boy asked.

"Yes we are." Lyn replied.

"Please help me! My sister, she's been taken by bad men. I don't know what I'll do without Ninian." the boy pleaded while Emerald, Serra, and Kent went over to Chrono.

"Are you ok there Chrono?" Emerald asked.

Chrono groaned as he got up.

"Yeah. But what's this about your sister?" Chrono asked looking at the boy.

The boy looked right at Chrono and Chrono felt a strange connection to the boy. Suddenly, the boy's voice seems to erupt into his mind.

'My sister. She's been kidnapped.' the boy thought.

'How did you just do that?!' Chrono thought.

The connection, though, was cut off as the boy spoke.

"Will you help me?" he asked.

"Let's go then." Chrono said.

"But be careful. They are strong." the boy replied.

"What's your name anyways?" Lyn asked.

"Nils." he replied.

Just then, a pack of armed men came into sight and looked at Nils.

"There's the brat. It's back to Nergal with ya." the man snarled as he reached out to grab Nils.

The next even escaped everyone's view but Lyn's as she quick drew the enemy.

"Huh? Who do you think you are?" the man demanded as his party drew their weapons.

Everyone else drew their weapon and got infront of Nils.

"Release the boy's sister!" Sain demanded.

"So you want to help the kid also? It's a pity that you will die for something that does not concerns..." the man said before laying eyes on Chrono.

"Hey. Isn't he the one that..." one of the men asked.

"This is even better. Men, change of plans! Capture the kid and the black haired boy. The remaining people, kill the men and take the women!" the man yelled as they retreated.

"Chrono, we need a plan." Kent and Erk said.

"Let me look." Chrono muttered as his eyes glowwed. Nils' eyes widen as he saw what Chrono did.

"Ok. Florina. You will take me, Nils, and Dorcas to the other side of that mountain. There's a castle there and there is a possibility that Ninian might be there. Lyn, you'll take Kent, Sain, Serra, and Matthew around. Everyone else, start looking for sights of Ninian's location." Chrono commanded pointing to the mountain.

Everyone nodded except for Florina.

"Florina, are you ok?" Chrono asked.

"I...a.a..am..o..k" Florina stuttered.

"Florina has a fear of men." Lyn filled in.

Chrono's eyes widen with understanding.

"I'm sorry for this, but Ninian is counting on us." Chrono said.

Florina looked from Chrono over to Nils before nodding.

"Ok. Let's go then...Chrono look out!" Lyn said.

Chrono turnned just to be blasted with a flux energy, sending him back a good three feet.

"What was that!?" Serra exclaimed as she ran over to Chrono and started to heal him.

Suddenly, a burst of light erupted and the black energy faded away with the man that attacked Chrono.

"Who did that?!" Erk asked looking around.

"Please forgive me. I never meant to startle you." A voice spoke.

Everyone turnned to see a white robed man standing infront of the inn.

"Your robes... They look liek religious vestiary. Are you an Elimine bishop?" Lyn asked.

"Yes... Well, no. I'm only an acolyte, an Elimine monk, to be specific. My name's Lucius." Lucius replied.

"Do you have business with us?" Erk asked.

"I was at the inn when the boy asked for help. Now, I am willing to aid him if only a little." Lucius said.

"Why not." Chrono answered as he got up to his feet. Serra was behind him panting slightly from the healing.

"Yeah. And it seems like Anima can't handle the flux magic." Lyn said.

"Thank you very much. The blessings of St. Elimine be upon you." Lucius replied.

"Ok. Lyn, take Lucius with you. Good luck." Chrono muttered.

Lyn nodded and most of the group went off to do their assigned order.

Florina was left with Erk and Nils.

"Ready?" Chrono asked.

Florina Nodded while shaking.

"Ok. I'll go over first. After that, Nils then Erk." Chrono muttered.

Florina nodded, although nervous.

"Don't worry. None of us are about to pull a fast one on you." Chrono muttered.

Erk nodded while Nils looked puzzled at Chrono's sentence.

"I'll.t..try ..m.my...best." Florina stuttered.

"That's all I'll ask." Chrono said.

Florina's best ended up suprising Chrono as they landed on the other side of the mountain.

"Florina, get Nils." Chrono stated.

Florina nodded as she flew off to the other side of the mountain.

Just when that happened, three Shamans went after Chrono.

"Great! Just my luck!" Chrono muttered as he launched his fire spell at the shaman.

That one shaman was engulfed in flames while the other two blasted him with the flux energy.

The combination flux energy blasted him bask into a tree.

Some energy flared as the connection to each party member opened.

"Lyn, look out!" Serra's voice called out.

Chrono heard a blast and a swing of Lyn's sword. a final scream was heard.

"Serra?" Chrono called out.

"Chrono! What happened?!" Serra exclaimed.

"A little trouble at the moment. Whoa!" Chrono exclaimed cutting the link off as he dodged the energy blast.

Just as another energy blast was about to be unleashed, a fireburst and a javelin impaled the two shamans.

Chrono looked up and saw Florina, Erk, and Nils coming in for a landing.

After the trio landed, Nils collaped on the ground.

"I'll never do anything like that again." Nils muttered.

"Let's get going." Erk muttered.

Everyone nodded and made their way to the castle where they were met by a Shaman.

"Hand yourself and the kid over and I shall spare the other's life." the shaman demanded.

"Never! Let's go Erk!" Chrono yelled launching his fire spell. Erk did the exact same spell that Chrono did a few seconds later.

The two fire spell barrage slammed against the flux energy of the shamans and the two fire spells was canceled out.

"What! Two against one in magic attack should have made it our victory?!" Chrono muttered.

"Not unless he's using a stronger spell." Erk muttered.

"Yes. Feel the power of Luna!" the shaman exclaimed as a blast of flux energy smashed right into the pair.

Erk slammed into a tree while Chrono held his ground.

"Oh. I would have expected that you would be able to withstand my attack." the shaman muttered.

"How about this?!" a voice called out.

The shaman turnned just to be blinded by the sudden blast of light. A unmistakeable sound of moving air and impalement was heard just when the light died down.

The shaman fell forward with two spears in his gut muttering his final words, "You were only... striking at air... You are... too late. The girl is already--

"Sain, Kent! Thanks." Chrono muttered.

"Let's go." Lyn said as she, Nils, Chrono and Emerald entered the castle.

"Ninian!" Nills called out.

"Let's split up." Emerald suggested.

"I'll call the others to help us here." Chrono said as he opened the link to call the others.

"Ninian! Where are you?!" Nils called out.

"Are you looking for this girl here?" a male voice asked.

Everyone turnned to see a noble holding a girl in his arms. He had the royal traveller attire on and his sword hung at his waist.

Nils, Lyn and Emerald ran over to the man while Chrono linked to the others to rest. As soon as Chrono cut the link, the noble walked over to him.

"So you must be the tactitian of this group. My name is Eliwood and it was nice to help you." Eliwood replied.

"Thanks. My name is Chrono. Either ways, I got to see into a few things." Chrono muttered.

"If you need anything, I'll be in this village for a few more days." Eliwood said smiling as he and Chrono shook hands.

They released the other's hand and Chrono ran up to Lyn and the others. He then saw that Nil's sister, Ninian was awake.

"So you must be Ninian. My name is Chrono." Chrono stated.

"Yes. Thank you for helping my brother." Ninian replied as she looked into Chrono's eyes.

Chrono felt a mental link with Ninian.

'Just like Nils. Who is she?' Chrono wondered as Ninian strolled to her brother.

"Ninian, Nils. I have some business to talk with you tonight at the inn. Would you be so kind as to join me over a meal and we can discuss this properly." Chrono said.

Ninian smiled while Nils nodded.

"It would be our pleasure, sir Chrono." Nils replied.

Everyone left the castle and returnned to the inn. Soon afterward, the sun setted with Chrono, Nils and Ninian at a table further away from the rest of the party. Emerald came by and sat with Chrono.

"Ninian, Nils. After what happened today, you two are really shaken up. Have some food." Emerald said as the food was placed on the table.

The siblings nodded as they grabbed their food and started to eat.

"Now, to my business. Those Shamans were after you for a reason." Chrono muttered.

At this, they both stopped eating.

"Why would you say that?" Emerald asked.

"Because the shaman that was at the castle gate was one of the people that were after me." Chrono replied.

"But we are just mere musician and dancers. Nothing that can give any reason for anyone to cause us harm." Ninian muttered.

"But here's another thing. When Nils meet up with me for the first time, he gave me one look and his voice rang through my head." Chrono muttered.

"But I can't do that. Ninian and I only have our special abilities." Nils said.

"Special abilities?" Emerald asked.

"We can sense danger." Ninian replied.

"Danger?" Chrono asked.

"Right now, you are currently making us feel uneasy." Nils muttered.

The table was quiet after Nils said that.

"The only reason I am talking to you is that others just like the men after you might come back." Chrono said.

"The gate shaman was also interested in you." Nils pointed out.

"Let's just say that their buddies want my head." Chrono muttered.

"Really? I think you are harmless." Ninian replied.

"Looks can be deceiving to those who do not know about your conditions." Chrono said.

Nils and Ninian's eyes widen as Chrono spoke.

"You mean..." Nils spoke.

"...Yeah. I am a dragon. Unlike you, the only thing I know is what Emerald told me. She is a Drakeling." Chrono muttered.

"We won't tell you why we are here." Emerald said.

"Then why are we talking?" Ninian asked.

"I'm giving you the option. You can come with us or leave us tomorrow. Either ways, the choice is up to you. Good evening. Emerald, tell the others to find me at the castle tomorrow." Chrono said as he got up from his seat.

He passed by Lyn's table on his way out. Lyn and Florina saw Chrono walking out.

"I wonder what's wrong with Chrono." Lyn asked.

"Let's find out." Florina replied as the pair got up and started to follow him.

Chrono exited the inn and turned left. As soon as he took three steps, Chrono flapped his wings and flew into the sky.

Lyn and Florina were just at the door when the blast of air blinded them. They shielded their eyes until the wind died down. They came out and looked around. Florina looked up in the sky and saw a fading form in the sky.

"Lyn, what is that?" Florina asked pointing to the sky.

Lyn looked into the sky and saw the form.

"It looks like...a man." Lyn replied.

In the air, Chrono flew higher into the air until he was into the clouds before he started to circle the castle.

'We have two more dragons. Are they from a village or did he summon them, just like me?' Chrono thought as he landed in front of the castle. He lay on the ground and quickly went to sleep.

His mind was restless as images of Nils and Ninian flashed into his mind. That soon turned to scene of fire.

'This dream...' Chrono muttered as he sees Lyn, Emerald, Nils, Eliwood and two other people in shadow facing Nergal and a dragon.

'Now! Chaos! Show them why they call you forbidden!' Negral yelled.

The dragon reared its head and opened it's maw as a blast of energy blast rushed toward Lyn, Emerald, Eliwood, Nils and the others. Just when the blast was about to connect, Chrono bolted awake, sweating.

"The dream, it's getting worse." Chrono muttered as he got up to his feet.

He dusted himself of grass when Lyn and the party came by. He was surprised that Nils and Ninian was with them.

"Come on Chrono. Let▓s get to Caelin before anything else happens." Lyn called out.

"What about the siblings?" Chrono asked playing dumb.

"They're coming with us." Emerald replied as she prodded her horse to walk beside Lyn.

Chrono smiled as he walked over to Emerald. He felt a mental contact and heard Ninian's voice in his mind.

'We too would like to thank you for keeping our identities a secret.'

The link was cut as Chrono smiled.

"Yeah. People, let's bring Lyn home!" Chrono called out. Everyone let out a loud cheer of approval as they marched toward Caelin. 


	9. A chance for hope

'The Lyndis legion is growing and we are ill prepared for the upcoming battles.' Chrono thought as the legion entered a village nearby Caelin.

"Chrono, are you ok?" Erk asked as he slowed his pace to match Chrono's.

"I'm not. We are getting closer to Caelin, but our weapon is starting to look like we dug them out of the ground." Chrono muttered as he pulled out his books. True to his words, the spell book looked like it was about to fall apart at any second.

"Yeah. I'll go tell Lyn about our conditions." Erk said.

"I'll go with you." Chrono muttered.

The anima pair walked up, passing each member. Every time Chrono looked at each person's weapon, he only sees a weapon that is barely put together. Eventually, they made it up to Lyn. She was talking to Nils, Ninian, Emerald and Matthew at the moment.

"Lyn, let's rest here. We have to restock on weapons and the travel is not making it easier on them." Chrono said.

"But Chrono, I can't stop now. My grandfather's life is on the line and you want me to rest?!" Lyn muttered angrily.

"Lyn, I'm sure you realised that we can't win if our weapons break on us during battle." Erk pointed out.

That got Lyn good as the anger died in her eyes.

"Think of things this way. If we are ill equipped for our next battle, we will not survive the attack regardless of my plan works. So let's get restocked before we head out." Chrono said.

Lyn nodded in defeat as the party stopped at the village square.

"Everyone, restock and wait for me." Chrono stated.

Everyone complied as they went their way to pick up weapons. It was then that Chrono saw Matthew walking to the inn.

"I just need to rest a bit." Matthew said before Chrono even asked.

"Ok then. Book us a room." Chrono replied as he saw Matthew walk toward the inn.

He decided to listen on what Matthew was going to do. He walked over to a tree and poured energy to open a link to Matthew only.

The sound of the inn soon reached Chrono's ears as he listened carefully.

"They there. Why the sad look?" Matthew's cheerful voice asked.

"Why would you like to know? If we speak about it, he'll have our head." the innkeeper replied.

"I like to know because I don't know." Matthew stated.

"I'll tell you some of the rumors if you will pay for my drink." the innkeeper offered.

A sigh was heard as the sound of gold placed on the table rang into Chrono's ears. Soon, a draining sound was heard and a thud followed it.

"It started back when Lord Hausen declared one day that he was a grandfather. Everyone heard of the news and went to the castle to congratulate him. But that's when he came." the innkeeper said.

"He who?" Matthew asked.

"I will not answer that. He will kill anyone that speaks against him." innkeeper said.

Chrono's ears picked up the sound of movement and more gold hitting wood.

"How about for this much?" Matthew asked.

A sharp breath intake was heard.

"Lundgren. He told everyone to leave. The next day a servant from the castle was found in front of our inn. He was about to die when he muttered that the Lord is ill. A few days later, three more servants with equally fatal wounds died at the city square, not before muttering that he was poisoned. It was then that Lundgren announced that if anyone tried to get a foreign lord involved with this, he would kill that person and the traitor Knight Kent and Sain along with the imposter granddaughter of Hausen with foreign aid." the innkeeper muttered.

Chrono has heard enough and cut the link from Matthew.

'Hausen's poisoned for sure. We had that rumor checked out back at Araphen. Kent, Sain and Lyn are in the most trouble. I need to stop that from happening. But even if we ran back to Kathelet, it would be a three day trek. Maybe I should go myself.' Chrono thought as he scanned the sky.

The sun started to set as everyone returned from weapon restocking.

"Chrono, I have some bad news." Matthew said.

"I can take a guess, but you need to tell Lyn and the others. I also want you to tell everyone that we are staying here for the night while I finish some business of my own." Chrono muttered as he got up.

Matthew nodded as he went over to Lyn to tell her about what he got. Chrono walked to the back of the weapon shop. As soon as he was out of sight, Chrono spread his wings and took off for Kathlet.

Three hours later, Chrono found himself landing at the outskirts of the village.

'I hope Eliwood is still here. This plan will not work if we are against an army.' Chrono thought as he walked into the village and into the inn.

Chrono looked around the inn for any sight of the red head man. He then saw him at a table with his meal. Chrono walked over to Eliwood.

"Eliwood, I need to talk with you." Chrono muttered.

The said man turned to see Chrono and smiled.

"Chrono. What a pleasent suprise. What do you need my friend?" Eliwood replied as he got up and walked to Chrono.

"Lyn needs your help." Chrono muttered.

"How can Pherae help you?" Eliwood asked.

Chrono sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You heard about Caelin's situation?" Chrono asked.

"Yes." Eliwood replied suddenly serious.

"I need you to tell the other Marquees not to get involved with Caelin's affairs." Chrono asked.

"Why?" Eliwood asked.

"We are about to fight them tomorrow. I can't let Lyn fight against a united army." Chrono explained.

Eliwood nodded.

"I'll send a message to the other Marquees not to get themselves involved with Caelin's affair. But in doing so, I can't help you either." Eliwood stated.

"I know. This is one fight Lyn has to do by herself." Chrono replied as he turnned to leave.

"Chrono, I wish you and Lyn luck." Eliwood replied as he watched Chrono leave the inn.

Chrono left the inn and turned to the left. He then took off and flew back to the village near Caelin.

Eventually, just before Chrono reached the village he saw a hill overlooking the village of Caelin. He decided to land there and thinks things over.

'Lyn's final battle will be here. What will I do now?' Chrono thought as he looked at the castle.

He stood there looking at the castle before he turned to head back to the village and the inn. One question plagued his mind.

'What will I do now?' 


	10. Redemption

The morning came too quickly for the Lyndis Legion as they prepared to attack Caelin and remove Lundgren. Chrono found everyone in the lobby of the inn. 

"Lyn, have you heard from Matthew?" Chrono asked.

Lyn nodded.

"Ok. Let's move out then people." Kent stated as everyone filed out of the inn.

Everyone marched out of the village and soon stopped on the hill that Chrono stood on last night.

"Wait. I want this to work perfectly, so I will tell each people their jobs." Chrono stated as his eyes glowed.

That got everyone's attention.

"Sain, Kent, Dorcas, Serra, and Wil. You five will fight the Caelin Knights in the forest. Erk, Emerald, Lucius will provide back up once you got the guards there. Florina and Lyn will fly to the castle and find a room to enter. Once there, you will open the gates and enter the fight from the front of the castle." Chrono said.

"But what about Lord Lundgren?" Sain asked.

"I will keep him busy for as long as I can. Nils and Ninian will follow me and hide whenever possible." Chrono stated.

Nils and Ninian nodded as they heard the plan.

"You can't take on Lundgren by yourself! It's suicide." Emerald exclaimed.

"If this plan works, Lyn will have the final blow on Lundgren and not me." Chrono stated.

"Just promise me one thing Chrono. Don't die." Lyn said.

Chrono smirked.

"That's one promise I won't be breaking anytime soon." Chrono said.

Everyone nodded and pulled out their weapons.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It's been a pleasure. I don't want any deaths. We have lives at stake and too much to lose. Now, I don't know about you, but I think it's high time that Lyn goes to see her granduncle." Chrono announced.

Everyone looked grim as they nodded.

"Florina, Lyn. Stay here. Kent, take your group to the forest near the village. Ninian, Nils. Follow me and everyone wait for my signal." Chrono commanded.

Everyone went to their designated location while Chrono looked at the hill. He then saw clusters of trees that he, Nils and Ninian could hide in.

"Ninian, Nils. Let's get going." Chrono said.

"Where?" Nils asked.

"Those trees. I'll go first." Chrono said as he ran down the hill. His plan to hid in the trees was nearly squashed when he saw a guard hear the trees.

"Great!" Jason muttered as he launched a fire spell at the guard.

The guard only had time to look before the fire cooked him where he stood. Eventually, Chrono made it to the tree and looked around as he channeled his eye energy to his left eye. Finding nothing, Chrono signaled Nils and Ninian to the tree. They complied and Chrono looked around again with the sky eyes. He opened a channel to everyone.

"Ok. Kent, begin the operation. I see five guards from your location. Draw them in and take them out." Chrono stated. His sky eyes gave him a view of Kent and his group taunting the soldiers. The soldiers, enraged, ran blindly toward Kent in the forest. That was when hell broke loose. Faint screams was heard as Kent's group launched their attacks from the cover of the trees.

"Florina, now!" Chrono stated. The sound of wings was heard as Florina and Lyn flew above him.

"Let's go and you two, keep out of sight." Chrono stated.

The dragon siblings nodded as they followed Chrono by the trees. Soon, Chrono's regular view eye saw a man in full heavy armor. Chrono started to walk in front of him while Ninian and Nils waited by the trees.

"Lord Lundgren, enemy of the Lyndis Legion and the land of Caelin. Prepare to die." Chrono muttered preparing his magic.

"So even a peasant is low enough to side with that trator." Lundgren muttered reading his spear.

"I can promise you one thing, when this fight is over; you will look up to Lyn like the traitor you are in death." Chrono muttered preparing to strike.

"Save your threats! I sentence you to death. Now do your worse!" Lundgren yelled.

"With pleasure!" Chrono retorted back as he launched five fire spells at Lundgren.

Three of the fire spells smacked Lundgren on the chest while one was blocked by his spear. The last fire spell missed him.

"Try again whelp!" Lundgren yelled as he launched himself into a spear jabbing frenzy.

Chrono was hard pressed to dodge all of the thrust. Three strikes grazed his face while a strike slammed into his arm. From the trees, Nils and Ninian watched the battle in fear as they saw the strikes connect. They had to look away as the spear was removed and blood started to pour out.

"Damnit!" Chrono yelled as he left his left arm with his right hand trying to stop the lose of blood.

"I see you are skilled in battle. Why not avoid the fate of yours and the others if you can hand over the Sacae whelp to me? You and I can rule over Caelin like royalty." Lundgren asked.

"Nice offer but no. Unlike you, I value friends and family even more then my life all together, no matter how tempting your offer is. I won't let them down!" Chrono yelled as he unleashed another fire spell.

Lundgren dodged the fire spell and advance toward Chrono.

"Then I shall make sure you see your 'family' and 'friends' died right in front of your eyes before you die." Lundgren snarled raising his spear to kill Chrono.

"Don't bother. I can see into your future and I can say this...your future is death." Chrono stated. (Yeah. I had to use Kakashi's word:P)

Lundgren went to impale Chrono when he stopped his arm. He looked to his stomach and saw a sword erupting from it.

"Chrono! Thank god I made it." Lyn said as she pulled the Manti katti out of Lundgren's body.

He dropped his spear and fell backward looking at Lyn.

The last words Lundgren heard before he died were Chrono's words.

"I told you when this fight is over, you will look up to Lyn like the traitor you are in death." Chrono panted.

Ninian and Nils ran over to Chrono as Lyn sheathed her sword.

"Chrono, we need to get you healed." Ninian said as she pulled out a vulnerary and poured the contents out on Chrono's arm.

Soon each wound on Chrono faded away as the others came to the castle. Each of them had a few minor scrapes and cuts. But a quick healing spell from Serra took care of that.

"Lyn, let's go see Lord Hausen." Sain said.

Everyone nodded as they ran into the castle. A few directions later from Lord Hausen's butler led them to his room.

"Lyn, if anyone should go in first, it's you." Emerald said.

Lyn looked around and saw everyone nodding. With a nod and a smile, Lyn entered the room.

Everyone left the hallway to give them privacy.

She then saw an old man who looked like the very life that coursed through him disappeared. She closed the door and went up to him.

"Who is there? I said no visitors. I will see no one." Hausen demanded.

Lyn was quiet when Hausen spoke. Tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"What are you doing? Leave me... to die..." Hausen muttered.

"Um... Pardon me... My name is... I'm Lyndis." Lyn muttered.

"Eh? Did you say Lyndis? Is that..." Hausen asked.

"My father's name was Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca. My mother was... Madelyn. I was raised on the plains." Lyn continued.

"Could it be? Come, come here. Let me see your face. Oh... Yes... There is no doubt... You are Madelyn's trueborn child... Uhhh... ahhh..." Hausen groaned as he pulled Lyn in to look at her face.

"Grandfather!" Lyn smiled as tears fell quickly from her eyes.

"Lundgren told me that my daughter had died. My heir... and you, too. He told me you were dead. Thank you... Thank you for living. Aahhh... I am blessed..." Hausen replied.

"Mother and Father were slain last year by brigands. I... I was the only survivor. I lived on, but..." Lyn choked as her voice started to break.

"Lyndis, please forgive a prideful old man. If I had but accepted your parent's love... There would have been no bandits. We would have lived here together in perfect peace." Hausen mournfully stated.

"Grandfather. My parents... My tribe... Our life was one of love and peace. The end was tragic, but... up until the attack, we were truly happy." Lyn said.

"Truly ? Madelyn had a life of happiness? Knowing that gives me so much joy. Thank you, Lyndis. I can die in peace now..." Hausen stated sorrowfully.

"No! Grandfather! You mustn't say that!" Lyn begged.

"There's no avoiding it, Lyndis. I've taken too much poison for far too long. It's too late..." Hausen sighed resigning to his fate.

"Be brave, Grandfather! You will recover! Believe me! On the plains, we say that illness fails in the face of a strong heart! I am with you now! You mustn't give up!" Lyn encouraged.

"You're... with me..?" Hausen weakly asked

"Yes. We have so much to talk about. Walks to take, music to listen to. There's so much I want to do with you, so much lost time we can recover!" Lyn said smiling.

"That does sound... nice." Hausen said smiling.

"Doesn't it? And once you're well, I'll take you to the plains. I'll show you the endless sky, the oceans of grass... I want you to know the lands my mother loved so much!" Lyn stated hoping against hope that her pleading would work.

"The lands Madelyn loved... You're right. I still have... quite a bit of living to do." Hausen said as his voice started to sound like it's regaining its life.

"You can do it, Grandfather!" Lyn said smiling hugging her only living family again.

Later that day, Lyn found everyone in the garden courtyard.

"Is it true? Lyn's staying here?" Sain asked.

Lyn nodded smiling.

"The physician said that Lord Hausen is getting better. It was almost like he was never poisoned. It's all thanks to you." Kent stated.

"He's the only family I have left. I want to give him a long life." Lyn said.

Soon, Florina came over to Lyn.

"Lyn. I was accepted by House Caelin." Florina said smiling.

"Congratulations. We'll be together always." Lyn smiled.

Will and Emerald came over.

"Lyn. I decided to stay here. I've grown quite fond of Lyndis's Legions, you know and I couldn't possibly leave everyone behind. I'll send word to my family regarding my decision." Will said.

"Me too. I want to see how Caelin fares with you Lyn." Emerald stated.

Lyn nodded smiled.

"Where's Chrono?" Lyn asked.

"He's up at the hill before the battle started." Emerald said.

Soon afterward, Lyn reached the hill to see Chrono looking into the sky.

Chrono... you're leaving, aren't you?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah. Are you asking me to stay?" Chrono replied.

"No, I'm not asking you to stay. It's just... I'll miss you. When I found you unconscious on the plains... I had no idea we would be together for so long. You've helped us so much, and I'm sure you've learned all you can from us. You'll do just fine on your own. I have the utmost faith that you'll be a master tactician and mage, Chrono. That's from someone who's seen you at work!

Chrono turned to Lyn and gave her a hug. He released her and looked at her in the face.

"Thanks for trusting me." Chrono said smiling.

"Well then, take care... I... I hope I see you again. I'm sure that I will someday..." Lyn muttered cheerfully.

Chrono turned to leave. As he was walking away, he and Lyn said three words together.

"That's a promise."


	11. Eliwood's mission

In the castle Caelin one year later, Lyn and Emerald were sitting at the castle's garden. Not much of their attire has changed except for the slight height modification they both had.

Emerald looked up at the sky and sighed.

"What's wrong Emerald?" Lyn asked.

"It's Chrono. I wonder how he's doing." Emerald replied.

"I'm sure he'll do fine. It's just the other rumor that concerns me." Lyn said.

"Other rumor?" Emerald asked.

"The 'Black Anima' user. I never heard of a shaman using anima." Lyn commented.

"I hope Chrono is careful about that person and could come back to Caelin soon." Emerald muttered.

Over in a village inn near Pherae, the said 'Black Anima' user dropped his hood. Chrono looked around as many people looked at him. Many people looked at the black cloaked dragon with confusion, mostly at his arm. Chrono, during his travel, decided to have his magic tattooed to his arm. On his back, a healing staff was sheathed in between his wings.

"Excuse me; I would like a room please." Chrono asked.

"No. I will not give a room to you, Shaman." the man sneered.

Chrono looked confused.

"Shaman? I think you are mistaken. I am an anima user. A sage to be exact." Jason muttered.

"Look here sir. I don't want any..." the innkeeper started to say before a yell was heard.

"This village is mine! Everyone in here will turn over their gold. Every single fleck." A voice rang out.

Chrono ran outside and saw a bandit and his gang in the city square.

"Great. Just my luck. I can't handle that many." Chrono muttered as he activated his sky eyes in his left eye.

His eyes picked up a lone knight and an archer. Chrono ran over to them.

"You. Lone knight. Are you recuriting aid to fight the bandits?" Chrono yelled over the screaming of the people.

"Yes. will you lend your skills to rid the bandits?" the knight asked.

Chrono nodded.

"Get on." the Archer said.

"who are you?" Chrono asked as he got on the horse.

The knight prodded his horse out of the village.

"I'm Rebecca." the archer replied.

"Lowen." the knight replied.

Soon the horse slowed down and stopped in front of a noble and a paladin.

"Commander Marcus." Lowen muttered barely controlling his emotion.

"Calm yourself! A knight must be in control at all times." the paladin named Marcus stated.

"The village is under attack. Bandits." Lowen stated.

"Bandit!? Here?" Marcus asked.

"This girl has more information." Lowen said as the girl dismounted.

Chrono placed the hood of his cloak over his face as he saw the noble.

'Eliwood?'

"My lord Eliwood? I'm the daughter of the village magistrate. My name's Rebecca. The bandits came without warning. They're stealing everything! I beg you! Please help us!" Rebecca implored.

"We must aid the village." Eliwood replied.

"A noble cause. Just like you Eliwood." Chrono stated as he got off the horse.

"Who are you?" Eliwood asked pulling out his rapier.

"You don't remember? I expected as much. It was one year ago that you saw me." Chrono said as he took off his hood.

"Chrono!" Eliwood exclaimed smiling.

"Milord, you know this man?" Marcus asked.

"Yes. I met him last year during the trouble in Caelin. A fantastic military advisor, if memory serves. If not for Chrono, the marquis of Caelin and his granddaughter, Lyn, might not have survived Lundgren's uprising. What brings you to Pherae, my friend?" Eliwood asked.

"Training." Chrono replied smiling.

"Ha! Still traveling about, honing your skills? Of course... A worthy pursuit. Let's give thanks to providence for our chance reunion. We have need of your aid. Please lend us your skill." Eliwood said.

"Ok then. Let's go." Chrono replied as he searched the land with his sky eyes.

"Ok. Marcus, Lowen. You two take point. Eliwood will be the center. Rebecca and I will follow up." Chrono muttered.

Everyone nodded as they fell into formation.

"Let's go Lowen." Marcus said as the pair prodded their horses as they rushed in for the attack. Screams was heard as the paladin/knight pair started to cut through bandits. Eliwood impaled each bandit that tried to attack Marcus and Lowen from behind as Rebecca and Chrono weakened each enemy by their arrows or magic. As soon as they got close to the village, two forms came out of it, both wielding axes. One of the form looked familiar to Chrono. Eventually, they reached the two axe men.

"Dorcas!?" Chrono exclaimed.

"Chrono?" Dorcas asked.

"You know this boy?" the second man asked.

"Yes Barte." He was the reason I'm still alive today." Dorcas replied.

"Well then, let's aid him and the Lording." Barte said.

"Ok then. Aid the Knights." Chrono said.

The axe pair nodded and ran off to help the knights and soon enough, they reached the village entrance.

"Ok. Eliwood, Rebecca and I will handle that man." Chrono stated as the two men and a lady walked up to fight the man.

Soon the sound of fighting was heard as Eliwood fought the bandit. Rebecca was firing arrows at each weak point on the bandit while Chrono went back and forth from healing to bombarding the bandit with fire. Eventually, the bandit fell to Rebecca's arrow and Eliwood's sword. The village mayor came out and thanked them for clearing the bandits while Chrono was looking into the sky.

It was then that an image flashed before his eyes. The image showed him in a capsule while a few other unknown beings surrounded him. They looked like dragons but had wings just like him. Quickly as it came, it disappeared.

Chrono slightly panted as he reassesses the image again.

'What was that? I saw myself there. But who are those people? They were just like me.' Chrono thought.

Eliwood's voice rang out disrupting Chrono's train of thought.

"Thank you for your help. where are you going?" Eliwood asked.

Chrono just shrugged for his answer.

"Then, would you mind traveling with us? Our group is small with one purpose, to find my father. I don't know where our road will lead, but we would be stronger with you helping us." Eliwood said.

Chrono smiled as he answered, "I will join you. I don't know why, but following you might give me some answers to a few of my questions." 'Like why I'm here and what was the image that was shown to me.'

Eliwood's face lit up.

"You will travel with us? Splendid! Thank you! I pray we give you no cause to regret your decision." Eliwood said.

"Where's our next destination?" Chrono asked.

"A village outside of Santaruz." Marcus replied.

Chrono turned to look at Barte, Rebecca and Dorcas.

"Are you guys coming?" Chrono asked.

All three of them smiled.

"Just like old times eh Chrono?" Dorcas laughed as he patted Chrono on the shoulder.

"I guess even a lord needs more men for a search." Barte replied.

"I will serve milord." Rebecca replied.

"Let's go then." Chrono commanded smiling.

The newly formed group left the village front. To Chrono, it was a start of another journey. 


	12. Friendly aid

The city of Santaruz was full of life. People coming in and out of the market entranced even the inhibantants of the city. Chrono and the others, however, were camping on a hill south of the city. Chrono was just finishing up telling his plan to Marcus and Eliwood.

"Instead of entering Laus with such a small group, we should meet with Marquess Santaruz and request his assistance... I see the sense in that. It's a good plan, Chrono." Marcus said smiling.

Eliwood nodded agreeing with Marcus.

"Truly so. I tell you again, I'm pleased to have you with us. Lord Helman... He's not only my father's friend. I've known him since I was a child. I'm sure that he will help us."Eliwood replied.

"Then he might help us out and aid us in out search for your father." Chrono said smiling.

Marcus suddenly went tense.

"What's wrong?" Chrono asked.

"Lord Eliwood! Beware!" Marcus said looking behind Chrono.

Everyone turned to see two bandits.

"How nice for nobles to come here to give alms to a poor village." one of the bandits said.

"You don't look like and poor villager either. So step aside before..." Chrono taunted.

"You do well to take your own advice. Someone is looking for a certain lord's head." the other bandit said.

Eliwood and Chrono gasped as Rebecca, Dorcas, Barte and Marcus stood infront of the pair.

"Hey Dorcas. I'm thinking about having a roasted bandit. How about you?" Barte asked evilly.

"I'll pass. But let's get him quickly." Dorcas replied.

"Well then. Come on out men. It's time for a killing spree. I get the over pampered noble." the bandit yelled.

Out of the woodworks, over 30 bandits came out.

"Wow!" Chrono exclaimed as he looked through his sky eyes.

"We're outnumbered." Marcus stated.

"Chrono, we need a plan." Eliwood said.

"Searching... Ok. Marcus, Lowen. Block the entrance of the camp. It's near those two houses. Rebecca and I will provide backup. On my word, we move to stop the flow." Chrono said.

Marcus and Lowen instantly cut through the bandits that were infront of them and stood infront of opening.

"Ok, that bought us some time." Chrono muttered.

"Hurry. The bandits are starting to attack." Lowen grunted as he sliced off another bandit head.

"Ok. Rebecca and I will provide backup. Dorcas and Barte will flank Marcus and Lowen." Chrono muttered.

The bandit wave met with Chrono's group and the sounds of battle was heard. Blood flew and the number of bandits decreased slowly.

"This will never end!" Eliwood yelled as he impaled a bandit.

"I hate to say this, but we might be backed in a corner." Chrono muttered as he launched another fire spell at a bandit.

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard as everyone stoped to look at the source of the noise. Then bandits started to die rapidly until the final three bandits were disposed of by a wide ax slash.

Standing in front of them with blood dripping off of his ax, stood a blue haired man in heavy armor.

"Hector!" Eliwood exclaimed.

"Eliwood. What are you doing here?" Hector asked.

As Eliwood spoke to Hector, Chrono saw that Hector brought two men and a lady. One was equiped with very heavy armor while th other two had their own attire. The first one looked like a thief. Chrono figured this out after taking note of Matthew's attire one year ago. The other had pink hair and... pink hair?

Chrono shook his head and croaked, "Serra?"

The said girl looked at Chrono and squealed.

"Eeeeeeee! Chrono! Is it really you? It's been far, far too long! You missed me, didn't you? Of course you did. I knew it. Hm? Didn't I tell you before? I'm in the employ of Ostia, Lycia's ruling territory. I'll be here to help you just like before! Aren't you lucky!" Serra spouted as Chrono edged away from her.

He then bumbed into the thief.

"Excuse...Matthew!?" Chrono exclaimed.

"Hello! How have you been, Agung?" Matthew asked.

"You worked for Eliwood's friend?" Chrono asked.

"Yup. I work for House Ostia. Suprised?" Matthew asked.

Chrono was steamed that Matthew kept that a secret.

"Either ways, I think Lord Hector wants to see you now Chrono." Matthew said pointing Chrono to Hector.

He turned and walked over to Eliwood, whowas with Hector.

"Chrono, I think Lord Helman might be in danger." Eliwood said.

"With this many bandits, that might be a possibility." Chrono stated.

"Eliwood, is this the man?" Hector asked.

"Yes. I required tatical aid in search for my father and..." Eliwood said.

"Ah. Say no more." Hector said.

"It's nice to meet you Hector." Chrono muttered.

"You know, Chrono, you're very young. We've many strategists in Ostia, but none so young. Eliwood, are you sure about this one?" Hector asked.

"You remember the Caelin uprising?" Eliwood asked.

"Yes, with Lord Hausen and his granddaughter Lyn." Hector replied.

"Chrono is the main factor that Caelin is not under Lundgren's rule." Eliwood stated.

Hector's eyes widen with shock.

"He's young. But he's talented. If Eliwood vouches for you, then who am I to disagree. I'll see your skills first hand. Well met Chrono." Hector said.

"Thanks. Let's head to Castle Santaruz. Lord Helman might know something." Chrono stated.

Everone nodded and left quickly heading toward Castle Santaruz.

I left Oswin out. With that being said, I will add one more dragon into the story and this one will be with Negral. If anyone has a name they would like me to use, pm me and I'll pick the best one out of all of them. 


	13. Hunt for the Truth

Over on the hillside near the castle, Eliwood, Hector and Chrono overlooked the castle. Eliwood looked at the castle with a pleading look that asked for information. Hector's eyes stared at the castle with ease. Chrono's eyes scanned the building for the basic location of the man Eliwood mentioned.

"Ok. Eliwood. I see our man in the castle. He's in his room alone." Chrono muttered as he shut off his sky eyes.

"Ok.That means we can speak to Lord Helman about my father." Eliwood replied.

"The sooner we get information from him, we can figure out what happened to him." Hector stated.

"That won't be happening laddie." a voice called out.

"That is something I'll make sure of." Another voice called out.

Hector, Eliwood, and Chrono turned to the source of the voice. Across the river, two men stood infront of them. The first man was armored from head to toe while the other man had his hood on.

"Who are you?" Hector asked.

"Who am I? Ah, boy, you'd do better to worry about yourself. You'll be worm's meat before much longer." the armored man said.

"I think we can change that." Chrono muttered as Eliwood and Hector pulled out their respective weapon.

"You have other things to worry about Chrono." the other man said.

Needless to say, the trio was surprised.

"How did you know my name?" Chrono asked.

"There is many things you don't know Chrono. Your life, your role in life and much more. For now, I'll tell you my name...Koumori." Koumori replied.

For some odd reason, Chrono felt more at ease by that name then anything else.

"Let's see if you can make it to the castle alive. After all, Helman's life is at risk." Koumori said as he and the armored man left.

The trio exclaimed as Chrono activated his sky eyes.

"Shit! Someone stabbed him." Chrono stated.

"Why that..."Hector exclaimed.

"We have to get to the castle now. Eliwood, take Rebecca, Marcus, Dorcas, Matthew, and Serra around the mountain and to the castle. Hector, Lowen, Barte and I will go from behind to get to the castle." Chrono said as he picked up some rocks. He then transfered some of his energy into the rock and handed them to Eliwood and Hector.

"Take these. They will keep me in touch with you. Let's go." Chrono said.

"Good luck Hector." Eliwood smiled as he drew his sword.

"You might need it more then I do Eliwood." Hector said as he drew his axe. The trio left with their respective party.

"Ok, Hector, Barte and Lowen. Take down that tree." Chrono stated as he pointed to the dead tree.

The tree fell quickly as Chrono ran over to the next tree. Everyone followed behind him as he blasted the tree's base. A few blast later from Chrono sent the tree to the ground, creating a bridge for them to cross. The group crossed the makeshift bridge just to see Koumori waiting for them. Everyone prepared to strike him down when he moved aside.

"You can go. The only person truly worth fighting me is Chrono." Koumori muttered.

"Why?" Hector asked.

"That is something you don't need to know." Koumori replied.

"Then we will make it our knowledge." Hector retorted.

Chrono stuck his arm out before Hector attacked, effectivly stopping him.

"Hector, let me handle him. Go to Eliwood and help him out. He got a new ally." Chrono said looking through his sky eyes.

Hector looked once at Chrono.

"Ok. Be careful Chrono." Barte said as he, Lowen and Hector left.

Once they left, Chrono turned his attention to Koumori.

"So, Chrono. How does it feel that you are one of the few to survive the ritual?" Koumori asked.

"What are you talking about?" Chrono asked.

"It figures as much since that ritual cost the wielder their memories." Koumori muttered.

"I'm asking you again. What are you talking about?!" Chrono demanded.

Koumori looked at Chrono once before he vanished. Chrono's eyes widen as he felt pain erupt from his stoumach and eyes. Chrono turned to see Koumori behind him.

"How did you?!" Chrono demanded.

"I have altered the alignment so that you can access your dragon form. If you can control it, that's a different story." Koumori stated as the pain spread through Chrono.

Koumori walked away and warped away with a last word.

"What will the others think about your race."

The pain grew unbearable as Chrono fell to the dirt, out cold.

'Where am I?' Chrono asked looking around the black surrounding.

A light flashed through the darkness, blinding Chrono. As soon as the light died down, Chrono looked to see a dragon facing. The light skin colored, blue eyes dragon growled meancing.

'What the?! A dragon?!' Chrono exclaimed.

The dragon walked over to Chrono and took a deep breath before letting loose a blast of energy which surrounded Chrono. The energy settled on him as Chrono tried to defend himself.

"Chrono!" A faint voice called out.

Chrono looked around trying to find the dragon. But no traces of the dragon was found.

"Chrono, wake up!" A voice yelled.

'What could this mean?' Chrono asked as he started to wake up.

Eliwood and Hector were shaking Chrono up when Chrono stired.

"what happened?" Chrono asked.

"We found you here. Koumori was not around when we found you." Eliwood answered.

"We have to head for Laus. The Marquess there know something. Lord Helman also supplied us with a merchant." Hector stated.

"How is Helman?" Chrono asked.

"He's dead." Eliwood replied.

Chrono grunted as he got up.

"We can't let this slip. Eliwood's father might be there. Let's go." Chrono said.

Eliwood and Hector nodded as they started to leave.

Negral was watching Chrono over a orb when Koumori warpped in.

"So you unlocked his dragon formed." Negral stated.

"Yes. He is now a walking trap. All he needs is the trigger to set off." Koumori answered.

"Perfect. I knew I can trust you with him." Negral replied.

"All it is now is a matter of time. Just like his name states. 'Chrono'." Koumori said.

Over in Caelin, Emerald was finishing up her training with Will when a shot of pain coursed through her causing her to fall to her knees.

"Emerald. what's wrong?" Will asked.

"I don't know." Emerald replied.

"Should I get a healer?" Will asked.

"No. It's nothing major." Emerald replied as she got up.

Emerald picked up her bow and arrows and left the training grounds while her mind was left to wonder where the pain came from.

'Where did the pain come from. I hope nothing bad happened to Chrono. Something tells me that he's in something far worse then the Caelin uprising.' 


	14. Traitor

Three days has passed since the events with the death of Helman and the words that he left. Taking those words to action Eliwood, Chrono, Hector and the group were enroute to Laus. The three days that were spent were to get near the city. Eventually they reached the city of Laus and scanned the area.

"It is true. Marquess Laus is planning a war." Chrono muttered sitting on the top of the merchant's carriage.

"Blast it. What is Marquess Laus thinking?!" Hector exclaimed.

Eliwood kept quite, which became evident to Chrono. Hector picked up on this and dragged Eliwood aside to talk with him. At the same time, Chrono started to feel pain on his back and eyes.

'What the?! What the hell's happening to me?' Chrono thought as the pain reacted again.

This time, Chrono felt something growing longer as his eyes started to turn slit like. After a minute of forced growing, the pain faded away. He looked around and saw that no one saw his pain. He saw Hector take Marcus, Rebecca, Dorcas and Lowen on scout as Eliwood, himself, and Barte were left to wait. Chrono looked over to Eliwood as he saw him talking to an armored man on a horse. It was then that Hector and his group returned with their weapons out. Chrono jumpped off the cart and ran over to Hector.

"What happened?" Chrono asked.

"Erik you bastard! You have us ambushed!" Hector yelled raising his axe.

"Heh heh... There's little point in fighting. You're trapped! My forces will overwhelm you, an unending torrect of soldiers! Laus's elite knight are at the ready as well. Heh heh... How long do you think you can survive?" The man named Erik said as he retreated back to the castle.

"Chrono?" Eliwood asked.

Chrono nodded and activated his sky eyes before widing his eyes.

"Great. We got an army after us. Most are using spears though. We'll split in two groups. Hector, Marcus, Serra, Rebecca. You two will take to the forest in front of us and fight them there. I'll take Eliwood, Dorcas, Barte, and Lowen and go try to flank them." Chrono stated.

Everyone nodded and prepared to fight off an army when Chrono remembered something.

"One more thing, Take it slowly. Let them come to you and waste their energy." Chrono stated.

Hector nodded and smiled.

"We'll have this army cut in half by the time you reach the castle." Hector said as his group walked off toward the army.

"Let's go then." Chrono said as they made their way to a hill. The passage was fairly empty except for a soilder that was there. Dorcas and Barte quickly dispatched the soilder with a quick slash of their axes. Soon, they reached a village.

"Should we tell these people about the battle?" Lowen asked.

"No. We'll finish the battle before the civilian even knows about it. Let's hurry." Eliwood replied as they walked on.

Just as they passed the village, a bolt of thunder slammed infront of them.

"You dare attack this village?" a voice called out.

"It can't be? Erk?" Chrono said as he turnned around.

True to his thoughts, Erk stood out infront of the village gates with his book out and magic prepared.

"Erk!" Chrono exclaimed.

"Chrono?" Erk asked as he walked over to Chrono.

"Long time no see." Chrono said.

"What are you doing here?" Erk asked.

"Later. Right now, we need to get to Laus Castle. But there's an army out there." Chrono said.

"You are going to leave Laus after this right?" Erk asked.

"Possibly. Why?" Chrono asked.

"I have an escort in another village just south of here. If you can ensure her safety, then I'll come with you." Erk said.

"Come on Erk. You know me. I never back down from a promise." Chrono muttered smiling.

He then turned to the group.

"Dorcas, Barte. You take point. I'll ensure the escort's safety. Erk, provide magical backup. Lowen, cover the back with Eliwood." Chrono commanded.

Everyone nodded and left as Chrono looked toward the south.

"This will be risky. But if I make it, then It's worth it." Chrono muttered as he flapped his wings and took off.

Over the battlefield as Chrono flew, he saw Hector and his group effectivly wiping out each enemy soilder that crossed their path, leaving a pile of dead bodies in their wake. Soon, Chrono saw the village with Erk's escort and landed somewhat close to the village. He covered his face with the hood of his cloak and entered the village.

"Hello? Is there a person who knows Erk?" Chrono called out. Many people gave Chrono a look and shook their heads until one red head girl and her horse stood in front of him.

"I know about Erk. Did he send you?" the lady politly asked.

"Yup. Are you his escort?" Chrono replied.

"Yes. My name is Priscilla." Priscilla stated.

"Let's go. Eliwood, Hector and our group is the way out of Laus." Chrono stated as Priscilla got on her horse.

Priscilla nodded and the pair left the village. Following the path that Chrono saw with his sky eyes, it led them back to the rest of the group who finished off the remaining soilders.

"Erk. Here's your escort." Chrono stated as Priscilla prodded her horse over to Erk.

"Priscilla, it seems that going with Chrono's group will let us find your brother." Erk replied.

Priscilla nodded as she got off her horse and walked over to Chrono.

"If it would not be so bothersome, can you take me and Erk along with your group. I am well versed with staves." Priscilla asked.

"Why not. We can use more healers then me or Serra." Chrono replied as he pulled out his healing staff and closed the wound on Marcus' arm. Serra was doing the same for Hector.

"Let's get to the castle. I also see that Hector has that Erik man. Eliwood?" Chrono asked as he saw Eliwood with Hector.

Eliwood had a look of sadness on his face while Hector had a rage filled face that looked like it wants to kill Erik on the spot. Chrono walked over to the pair and asked them what's wrong. The answer he recieved want not pleasent.

"Great. Now we have a rebellion plot on our hands. Everyone, we rest at the castle and wait for any news concerning anything suspicious." Chrono stated as the group went over to the castle.

Over at Castle Caelin, Lyn sat with her granduncle Hausen as a painter painted their portrait.

"Lyn, I wanted to ask you one thing? When you were talking to your friends, you mentioned one man's name. Who is he?" Hausen asked.

"He's another friend and the tactitian that helped me get here. His name is Chrono. I hope I can see him again." Lyn smiled as she remembered Chrono's antics.

Hausen smiled until a yell was heard.

"What was that?" Hausen asked.

Lyn picked up her sword that laided near them and looked outside.

"We're under attack!" Lyn announced.

"Rally the people." Hausen commanded.

Just then, the door smashed open. Will, Emerald, Florina, Sain, and Kent entered the room.

"Lyn, we're already overrunned." Kent stated.

"What?" Lyn exclaimed.

"Everyone, leave the castle." Hausen stated.

"I won't leave you." Lyn exclaimed as she glared at Hausen.

"Kent, Sain." Hausen said.

The said men nodded once and grabbed Lyn.

"Wil, send a messenger over to Laus and ask for aid." Hausen said.

Wil nodded and everyone left the room.

"You have to live Lyn." Hausen muttered as he looked out the window to the attack. 


	15. Return

"It's been five days since Marquess Santaruz died and we only know about what happened in the past." Eliwood muttered as he, Chrono, and Hector sat in the court yard of Laus.

"Yeah. Erik said that a man named Ephidel enticed his father into preparing the revoulution and your dad supposedly supported it." Chrono said.

"And we had no trace of that traitor Marquess." Hector scowled looking at a tree in the courtyard.

"You did send word to your brother right?" Chrono asked.

"Yes. But I still wonder why he has not done anything yet." Eliwood replied.

"I'm sure he has his reason. He also has other things on his hands." Hector replied.

"What do you mean?" Eliwood asked.

As Hector started to tell Eliwood the situation surrounding Bern, Chrono saw a man covered in battle wounds.

"Woah. Are you alright?!" Chrono exclaimed as he pulled out his healing staff from his back. Eliwood and Hector stop their coversation and followed Chrono to the man.

"What's wrong?" Hector asked.

"Castle Caelin...under attack..." the man managed to say before he fell to the ground, dead before hitting the dirt.

"Great. Eliwood, Hector. Round up everyone. We ride to Caelin now." Chrono stated as he placed his healing staff back on his back.

Eliwood and Hector qucikly agreed and the trio ran into the castle gathering everyone that was in their group. Ten minutes later, everone was waiting outside of the Laus Castle gates.

"Ok. Everyone, we ride to Caelin. Once we are there, our first objective is to locate the survivors." Chrono commanded.

Everyone screamed as Eliwood and Hector smiled.

"Everyone, to Caelin." Eliwood called out. as everyone started to march toward Caelin.

Over at Caelin five hours later, Lyn and the survivors of the assult rested in the woods. Kent and Sain had their weapons drawn and hanging at their side of the horse. Emerald and Wil had their bows out and at the ready to shoot down any enemy that came too close to them. Lyn and Florina had their weapons out and at the ready as everyone strained their ears to listen on any advancing enemy.

"There are 50 soilders. We barely escaped the castle. If we go back, it's certain death." Kent stated.

"But I have to go back. I left on my grandfather's order." Lyn shot back.

"The numbers we face. Retaking the castle will be no easy task." Wil commented.

"I wonder if they called for reinforcements?" Sain wondered.

"I heard some troops talking about Lord Eliwood overtaking Laus. But that's not the worse of it. They also say that the Black Anima User was there. Not only that, but Marquess Laus has left his son Erik." Emerald muttered.

"If we can avoid being seen, we can see if we can't get help if the messenger didn't die." Lyn said.

"I'll go." Florina said.

"But Florina, it's be dangerous for you." Lyn said.

"Yes. But... I promised myself I would become braver for you. I'm not the weak little Florina I used to be. I'll be fine. Trust me." Florina stated.

Lyn looked at Florina once and gave a tiny smile.

"Ok. The job is yours. But don't do anything impossible." Lyn commanded.

Florina nodded and took to the air.

"Will she be ok?" Emerald asked.

"I hope so. At times like this, I wish we had Chrono here to help us. Those eyes of his would turn any situation against us to a favorable situation for us." Will muttered as he looked into the sky.

Over on the west side of the mountains, Eliwood and his group reached Caelin. Everyone drew their weapons as Hector was the first one to see the enemy as Chrono activated his sky eyes.

"I see the enemy. But why are the archers approaching?" Hector asked.

"I see something moving. In the sky!" Chrono exclaimed as Eliwood looked into the sky.

True to his words, a pegasus knight slowly came into view.

"Is that? Florina!" Eliwood called out.

"Florina?! Ah shoot! Fly lower!" Chrono yelled out as he looked at the archers.

"Fly lower?" Florina asked still obilvious to the archers aiming at her.

Chrono was faced with a choice. 'She don't know about the archers. I can't expose my wings. But She'll get hurt if I don't do something.' Chrono thought.

Then the decision gotten extremely harder as the archers fired. Florina turnned and saw the arrows fly at her. She flew out of the arrow's range but slipped out of her seat.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Florina screamed falling to the earth.

"Florina!" Eliwood yelled.

Chrono ran past Eliwood and Hector. He then suprised everyone by flapping his wings and taking off. He flew quickly toward Florina and managed to catch her just before she hit the dirt.  
Chrono flew back over to Eliwood and the group while the pegasus flew right beside him. They landed and everyone crowded around Chrono and Florina. As Eliwood took Florina, who was out cold from Chrono, Hector took Chrono to the side.

"How did you do that with your cape?" Hector asked.

"Umm. Magical experiment." Chrono lied again.

"When will it be done?" Hector pressed.

Just then, Eliwood came over to them.

"Florina just woke up and said that Lyndis and the others are safe in another forest. Unless we can do something about the enemy, they won't be able to make it out alive." Eliwood stated.

"What can we..."Hector said before looking at Chrono and giving him the evil smile.

Chrono looked at Hector once and mentally swore.

"Hector, don't get any funny ideas." Chrono said backing away.

"What's so bad about my idea?" Hector asked a few minutes later.

"Apart from using me." Chrono muttered as he gripped the axe Hector let him borrow.

"Don't worry. Just give the axe a few swings, fire some magic at the enemy, do some scary talk and we can take over the castle. No time flat." Hector said.

"Hector, if I ever live through this, I'm working you until your bones are dust." Chrono sighed as he prepared to take off.

"Make it good." Hector whispered.

Chrono grunted as he took off into the air.

Back over in the forest, Lyn was starting to worry.

"I hope Florina can get reinforcements." Lyn said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Sain said.

"What's that?" Kent asked pointing to the sky.

Everyone looked into the sky as a figure came out. Lighting shot down to the ground as the figure spoke.

"Pitiful Mortals. Not knowing the terrors of Caelin. Let the demon of Caelin provide you with the color of red." the figure yelled as it started to launch fireballs toward the ground.

A few screams was heard and a yell of "Let's get out of here." Was heard. Soon many armored men ran from the figure in the sky.

"Let's check it out." Emerald said as she strung her bow with an arrow.

Everyone nodded and ran over toward the place where the figure is.

"Nice thunder effects." Eliwood commented.

"I asked Erk for that." Hector replied.

"Let's meet up with Chrono now." Erk said smiling.

Everyone agreed and ran over to Chrono's spot.

The two groups met.

"Lyn. Are you alright?" Eliwood asked.

"Yeah. You got our message?" Lyn asked.

"We came here as soon as we heard." Hector stated.

Lyn looked to Hector and their eyes connected. Hector blushed slightly as looked into the sky.

"You can come down now." Hector called out.

In the air, Chrono looked at the newly formed group.

"Great. Lyn's here with the others." Chrono muttered as he covered his face with his cloak. He flew back to the land and landed.

"Great job on acting." Hector said patting Chrono's back. That was when he realized the blood red aura around Chrono.

"Come here Hector." Chrono muttered rasing Hector's axe.

"That voice." Emerald said as she walked forward to Chrono who had his hands bound by Hector and struggled to axe him.

It was then that Chrono saw Emerald.

"Let go Hector!" Chrono yelled as he wrenched his hands from him. It was then that the hood of his robe fell off and Lyn's group gasped.

"Chrono!" Emerald exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Hi. How's it going?" Chrono asked.

"Great. We always wondered where you went. We got nervous after the Black Anima rumor started appearing." Will said.

"Anyways, let me see the castle." Chrono said as he activated his sky eyes. A quick run through was enough to give him what he needed.

"We can flush the enemy out easily. The bulk of the army left with the display." Chrono said.

"Let's retake the castle." Lyn said.

Everyone nodded and started to raid the castle. Needless to say, the enemy was wiped out with very little deaths. Everyone gathered in the dining room where Chrono decided to use for the debriefing.

"We know that Eliwood's father supposed to agree with the revolt. But he has doubts in it. That cause the disappearance. Laus also abandoned his post and we have no idea where he went. This is the knowledge we have at the moment." Chrono said.

"Maybe I can fill in some location gaps." A voice said.

"Come out!" Chrono barked while Hector relaxed.

"Don't worry guys. That's Leila." He muttered.

A women wearing a travel worn cloak and a thief's grab walked out from behind a suit of armor.

"Leila." Matthew called out.

Leila nodded and turnned to Hector.

"I know where Marquess Laus is." Leila said.

"Where is he?" Eliwood asked.

"At the Dragon's Gate on the Dreaded Isle." Leila replied.

"Where is the Dreaded Isle?" Lyn asked.

"It's on the southern part of Elibe on a island called Valor. There you will meet Negral." Leila said.

"Negral?" Everyone asked.

"I don't know what he looks like myself." Leila answered.

Hector nodded.

"In any case, we have our destination. We'll rest here for the night before we move out. Meeting dismissed." Chrono said as he left the room. Emerald followed Chrono to the courtyard of Castle Caelin.

"Chrono. I made this just a bit after we retook the castle. I hope you like it." Emerald said as she handed Chrono some duck that she made.

"Thanks." Chrono said as he ate...I mean devoured the duck.\

"That was good." Chrono said as he looked up into the night sky.

"We are heading to the Dragon's Gate tommorrow." Emerald said quietly.

"Yeah. We can only hope nothing happens." Chrono said.

"I hope you're right." Emerald said as she leaned on Chrono's shoulders.

Chrono covered her with one of his wings as he looked into the moon.

'Somehow, Koumori won't let me have it easy. I hope Emerald's right.' Chrono thought as a shooting star passed his sight.

'I'll leave it up to the stars. Good night Emerald.' 


	16. Crossing

"I can't handle the sea." Chrono groaned as he hung his head over the ship side and threw up.

"I'm sorry Chrono. But we had no other choice." Emerald replied patting Chrono on the back.

"Either ways, you got a good poker face." Hector said.

Chrono groaned reminded of the memory.

The port city of Badon was the desination that Chrono said. They went over to an inn and the three lords plus two dragon people sat down at a table.

"We need a boat." Emerald said.

"My guess is that no one will give us a ride to the Dreaded Isle." Chrono said.

"Best case we got is we get a ride from pirates." Hector said.

"Pirates!?" Lyn exclaimed standing straight up.

"Lyn, are you alright?" Emerald asked.

Lyn just walked out of the inn, leaving the others there.

"What's with her?" Hector asked.

"Her tribe was wiped by bandits." Eliwood said.

"Pirates, bandits. It's all the same to her." Chrono said.

"Pirates and bandits are not the same." A man said from behind Chrono.

Everyone turnned to see a old man with scars.

"I take it you are a pirate." Emerald said.

"Yes. Captian Fargus is me name." Fargus said.

"We would like to book a passage to Valor." Eliwood said.

"How much will you pay?" Fargus asked.

"What's your rates?" Eliwood asked.

"100,000 gold." Fargus answered smiling.

"What!? 100,000 gold?" Hector yelled.

"Will you pay?" Fargus asked.

"I have a better idea. How about a game of cards?" Chrono asked pulling out a deck of cards.

"What matter is this?" Fargus asked.

"We both draw one card. Highest card wins." Chrono said.

"The prize?" Fargus asked.

"You win. we pay triple the rates. I win, we get a free ride to Valor." Chrono said.

"Chrono. You know we can't pay for 300,000 gold!" Hector exclaimed.

"Trust me." Chrono stated.

Fargus smiled. He was going to enjoy the money.

"Ok whelp." Fargus said as Chrono shuffled the deck.

Chrono set the deck on the table and Fargus drew a card.

"Ha. King. Get yer money ready." Fargus said.

"Great." Hector said as Eliwood smiled a bitter smile.

Chrono drew his card and smiled.

"Get the ship ready captain, we're shipping off." Chrono said smiling as he placed his card down...an Ace.

"Yeah. That was just sheer luck." Chrono groaned.

Just then, some commotion came from the other side of the deck. The dragon couple nodded and walked over to the commotion. As they approached, they saw Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector already there with a girl that looks exactly like...

"Ninian! What happened?" Chrono exclaimed as he ran over to them.

"One of Fargus' men found her drifting in a boat and pulled her in." Eliwood said.

"Ninian. Wake up." Lyn called out.

Ninian stired as she saw the group.

"Ninian. Why are you on the boat? Where's Nils?" Lyn asked.

"Who?" Ninian asked weakly before blacking out again.

Just then, a pirate yelled, "Attack! Captain, We're under attack."

True to his words, two ships came up side by side and crashed into the ship.

"Men, prepare to show these land lubbers why we rule the sea!" Fargus barked.

Another yell came from below the deck.

"We're taking on water captain!"

"Shoot. Let me at them. I'll cut them up as new rudders." Fargus yelled raising his axe.

"Fargus, leave the fighting to us. We don't know anything about a ship." Hector said.

"Serra, get Ninian into that room and don't let her see the battle." Eliwood said.

Serra nodded and took Ninian over to a room.

"Ok. Eliwood, Florina, Guy and I will stop the ship on the left. The rest will hold off the ship on the right. Erk, start blasting holes in the enemy ships. I'll so the same. Hector, Lyn. Emerald's in charge on your side. " Chrono commanded as his eyes glowed to his sky eyes.

"Got it. Let's go." Hector stated.

"Be careful Chrono." Lyn said as she drew her weapon.

"Come back safe Chrono." Emerald said as she drew her bow.

"Got it." Chrono answered.

Everyone ran over to their location and soon the sounds of battle was heard. Clashes of metal against metal was heard on both sides as explosions of lighting and fire blasted into the enemy ships. Eventually, Chrono blasted through the ship's hull.

"Eliwood, Guy, Florina! Get off that ship!" Chrono yelled as he ran off the plank that connected the two ships.

Florina flew off the ship and Guy ran off to Chrono's side of the ship. Eliwood was just running onto the plank when the board fell.

"Chrono!" Eliwood yelled as he stopped to avoid falling into the water.

Another crash was heard and a yell was heard. Guy, Florina and Chrono turned to see another ship tring to raid them.

"Guy, Florina!" Chrono said.

"Ok." Florina nodded as she flew off to take on the enemy.

"Got it. Let them taste my blade." Guy said as he ran off toward the enemy.

Another explosion was heard and soon the ship on Emerald's side sank along with the enemy. Luckly, no one else was on it.

"Hector, Lyn, Emerald. Take care of the other ship! Hang on Eliwood." Chrono demanded as he jumpped off the ship.

His wings expanded and flapped once, giving him some height before landing on the rapidly sinking ship.

"Eliwood, hang on." Chrono said as he grabbed Eliwood's hand. One flap from his wings got the pair airborne and off the sinking ship while another flap of Chrono's wings cleared the gap between the ships and landed Eliwood safely on the ship.

"Thanks Chrono." Eliwood said.

"No problem." Chrono muttered as he ran over to where the others are.

A few minutes later, the ship exploded from Erk's and Chrono's magic attack and sank to the bottom.

"That's that. Anyone hurt?" Chrono asked as he saw Eliwood walk over to the room Ninian and Serra were.

Chrono ignored Eliwood as he started to heal everyone. As soon as Chrono finished healing the group, Emerald walked over to Chrono.

"Chrono, I heard from Serra that Ninian has lost her memory." Emerald said.

"That's great. I wanted to ask her a few questions." Chrono mumbled as he walked over to Lyn and Hector, who had started argueing.

"And I say that you are acting rash!" Lyn yelled.

"How is my fighting style rash!?" Hector retorted.

"Calm down there. What's the problem?" Chrono asked.

"Chrono, buddy. Can you tell this lady that my fighting style is not rashness." Hector asked.

"Leave Chrono out of this. Tell him that he can't wave his axe like a tree branch." Lyn retorted.

Chrono sighed as he wondered how he got dragged into the fight. Soon enough, the ship made it to the shores of Valor. Everyone disembarked to the soft sands. The three dragon people and the three lords where the last to leave the boat when Fargus stopped them.

"Listen, we will only be here for a week. Finish up what you are doing and get back here. Alright?" Fargus said.

"Ok. A week will be enough." Chrono answered.

"Also, one of my men wants to join you. Dart, get over here." Fargus yelled.

Everyone turned to see a pirate walking toward them.

"Dart will join you. Dart, don't you die on me." Fargus commanded.

"Don't worry about that." Hector said.

"Leave it to us." Lyn replied.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'll keep you from dying." Dart said.

"Come on. Eliwood's father is ahead. Let's get going." Chrono said.

"Ok then." Emerald said as the group marched to the Dragon Gates. 


	17. Trap sprung

The forest winded long and far for Chrono's group. It lashed out into a plain with mountains to the side. Chrono and the others stopped to rest here to inspect the surrounding and rest.

"I can see why it's called the Dreaded Isle. No one's here and the place is evil looking." Chrono muttered as he sat down on the ground.

"Yeah. I still find it hard to believe that Eliwood's Father would be here." Hector said.

"I hope we can get him without any trouble." Lyn said.

The rest of the group came over to the Lords and started to make camp for the night when a foul smell reached them.

"What's that smell?" Erk asked.

"I'm not sure." Kent said while Sain tried to wave the smell away.

"Ok then. Let's check it out." Hector said.

Everyone nodded and followed Hector to the source of the smell. Soon, they reached a lone weathered tree with a figure in it.

"Hang on. Is that?" Emerald asked.

"Leila! Great job finding this island." Hector called out.

'Leila' didn't reply.

"Something's not right. Guy, Matthew, Priscilla. Check it out." Chrono said.

"Ok. I'll heal... This is!?" Priscilla exclaimed.

'Leila' fell forward dead. In her back, a dagger stuck out.

"Leila! Someone's playing with us." Lyn muttered.

"Everyone, be careful." Chrono said as he activated his sky eyes.

But suddenly, the glow from his eyes vanished and reverted back to his normal eyes.

"WHAT!" Chrono exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Eliwood asked.

"I can't see them. The sky eyes failed on me." Chrono exclaimed.

Everyone tensed up as they heard this.

"What do we do?" Emerald asked.

"We make for the other side of the mountain. We have to get away from here." Marcus said.

Just then, enemies came out of the woodworks and surrounded them. Each one had their weapons pointed at them.

"Everyone, we move as one." Chrono muttered as he prepared to launch a fireball at an enemy.

Just as Chrono launched the attack, the energy used to start the attack disappeared.

"My magic!?" Chrono said stunned.

Erk tried to attack, but with similiar results.

"There must be a magic barrier here. While we are in it, we can't use magic." Erk stated.

That was not meet well witht he mage part of the group.

"Let's go!" Lyn yelled as she ran forward, cutting through each enemy that came in the way.

Hector, Dorcas, Guy, Barte, and Eliwood led the attack as the group ran through the path that was created. Eventually, the path narrowed until a fog set in. Under it's cover and through Matthew's keen eyes, Chrono and the group managed to give the attackers the slip. Everyone gasped for air as Chrono tried to look through his sky eyes again.

"Anything Chrono?" Hector asked.

Chrono could only shake his head as he stopped trying to activate his sky eyes.

"Either ways, let's get into that ruins there." Chrono said as everyone saw the ruins that Chrono pointed out.

Everyone nodded and soon walked over to the ruins and entered it. The ruins itself look ominous as the group looked around.

"Something tells me that we shouldn't be here." Emerald said.

"Yeah. I can feel it in the air." Eliwood stated.

They went deeper into the ruins until they appeared infront of a large set of stairs with the Marquess Laus standing on the stop of the stairs.

"Now, the material has come. Now, my dream of domination will now be realized." Laus said.

"We will stop your ambitions!" Lyn declared.

Marquess Luas laughed as he raised his spear.

"Jaffar! Get Ninian!" Marquess Laus declared.

A sudden thud was heard and a small squeak was heard before everyone turned to the source. There they saw Ninian being held at knife's point by a man with red hair and tan skin.

"Ninian!" Hector called out just before Jaffar ran past the group with Ninian in tow.

Jaffar ran past Marquess Laus while everyone prepared to fight Laus.

"Hector, Barte, Dorcas, Kent, Sain, Marcus. Take out Marquess Laus." Chrono commanded.

"After I take you out, Ostia will be one man weaker." Laus said as he started to rapidly jab each person that got in range of his spear.

The spear battle ensued as Hector, Marcus, Kent and Sain recieved minor wounds. Barte and Dorcas pulled back under Chrono's order due to a few major wounds. Eventually. the battle ended when Hector got an idea of using two axes at once. He borrowed Dorcas' axe and charged. Marquess Laus attempted to jab Hector. Hector swung his axe and cleaved the spear into two.

"What! NOO!!" Marquess Laus exclaimed as the second axe sliced right through Marquess Laus.

"Let's go. Hector, Lyn, Eliwood, Emerald. Follow me." Chrono said as the said people followed Chrono, who has gone after Jaffar.

Soon, the five reached Jaffar, who was with a man in robe and Koumori. Ninian was behind them.

"Ninian!" Eliwood called out.

"So, we meet at last. Eliwood of Phreae, Hector of Ostia, and Lyndis of Caelin. How nice of you to join me for your funeral." Negral said.

"You must be Negral. Where's Eliwood's Father?" Emerald asked.

"Right here." Koumori replied as he dragged Eliwood's father out.

He was a mess. His royal robes were thick with grime and dirt as traces of blood stained his face.

"You bastard." Hector exclaimed as he raised his axe to attack.

Koumori raised his hands and snapped his fingers. Chrono suddenly felt a large amount of pain as he fell to his knees from it.

Everyone turned to Chrono and turned back to Koumori.

"What did you do to Chrono?!" Lyn called out.

"Nothing to major from someone who lost him memories." Koumori replied.

"Now, let's start with the ritual." Negral said as he started to chant.

Eliwood's father screamed in pain as Ninian started to speak. But it was not in the same kind voice that was heard.

"Come. Come. Children of Flame!" Ninian said.

Suddenly, the island started to shake as something started to come out of the gate.

"It can't be." Hector exclaimed.

"Impossible." Eliwood stated in horror.

"A dragon!" Lyn said shaking in fear.

Suddenly, a boy's voice called out.

"Ninian, stop!"

The voice became louder as Nils came out.

"Nils!" Everyone but Chrono exclaimed.

"Ninian. YOu have to stop. Don't help them." Nils called out to Ninian.

Ninian slowly came out of her trance as she heard Nil's voice.

"Nils?" Ninian called out.

"Ninian, get away!" Nils yelled.

"Nils! Curse you!" Koumori yelled as he warped away.

Negral followed suit as Ninian ran to Nils.

"The dragon is falling apart!" Emerald exclaimed.

True to her words, the dragon's energy started to pour out and it exploded. It was then that Chrono opened his eyes and lead off a feral roar. Eliwood and the others braced themselves for impact, but it never came. Lyn was the first to open her eyes and saw that the energy that would have hit them being absorbed by...Chrono?!

"Everyone, look!" Lyn said.

Everyone there looked at Chrono as he absorbed the energy. He then started to sieze up as his form change. His face took on the exact look that the dragon that came out of the gate did. His neck and body followed as his wings grew. Finally, the tail came in as the color of his scale turned ice blue. Chrono let off a loud roar which sent Eliwood's group backing away from him.

"Good Chrono. My trap finally went off." Koumori said as he warped back near the gate.

"What trap!?" Eliwood asked.

"Ever wondered why he has his sky eyes?" Koumori asked as Negral warped in.

"It's because, Chrono is the Forbidden Dragon God of War. His eyes can see all. Enemies, traps, terrain. Everything." Negral said.

Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn looked at the dragon form of Chrono with dispair.

"It's no wonder he can't bear to hate humans. He cares for them. But then you humans betrayed him by activating the ritual." Koumori said.

"Chrono is our friend. Regardless of the form." Emerald yelled.

Chrono growled as he swung his tail toward the voice. The attack came so quickly that Emerald had no time to brace herself as she slammed into the tail and flew right into the dragon sibiling.

"Chrono. We don't want to hurt you!" Lyn exclaimed trying hard not to cry.

Just then, Eliwood's father came out of nowhere and slammed his sword into Nergal. Nergal felt the pain and wrapped away with Koumori, leaving Eliwood's group to deal with Chrono.

Hector, Lyn, Eliwood and the dragon siblings ran over to Eliwood's father and faced Chrono as he was poised to attack. Just as he was about to strike, Emerald came out from behind him and stood infront of them.

"Emerald!" Nils and Ninian exclaimed.

"Chrono! Stop this. You are not yourself. You are brainwashed. You can't have forgotten us. We are your friends and I love you." Emerald cried out in desperation.

The dragon lashed out intent to killing Emerald when it stopped. Everyone looked to see that Emerald stopped Chrono. Just then, Chrono's dragon form slowly melted away and resumed a human form with wings on his back. Everyone sighed in relief as they went over to see Chrono.

Lyn checked on his pulse and sighed in relief.

"He'll ok. Emerald, you need to heal quickly. We head back to the ship and bring your father, Eliwood." Lyn said.

Everyone nodded and started to return to the ship with the other members of the group when Eliwood asked a question that bothered everyone.

"Why did he hide this from us?" 


	18. Renewed Resolve

Chrono's group made it back to Fargus' ship and soon the ship set sail back to Bador. Along the way, Chrono woke up in Emerald's arms.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're on the ship." Emerald replied looking down on Chrono's face.

Chrono groaned as he got up.

"I feel like I just got out of one of the harsher battles." Chrono mumbled before the door opened.

Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood came in with Nils and Ninian following them with Eliwood's father on their shoulder.

"Chrono! You're awake." Lyn exclaimed.

"Somehow." Chrono replied.

"Chrono. You have some explaining to do." Hector and Eliwood said in a serious tone.

Chrono sat up as he sighed, preparing to explain.

"What would you like to know?" Chrono asked.

"Why did you turn into a dragon? And before that, why is there a dragon here? I thought the scourging sent the Dragons away." Hector said.

"I'm not sure for the first. I was pulled here by Negral unwillingly." Chrono muttered.

"So you are a victim from the start. How long ago when you were pulled to this realm?" Lyn asked.

"Three years ago. Before that, I can't remember." Chrono said.

"But why did Negral pulled you here?" Hector asked.

"He said he wanted a dragon's Quintessence." Chrono muttered.

"Quintessence?" Emerald asked puzzled.

"It's the life enegry." Ninian stated looking somewhat sad.

Everyone but Chrono, Nils, and Ninian was appaled.

"You mean he takes life?" Eliwood asked looking at Chrono, Ninian and Nils.

Nils nodded.

Just before someone could speak, a shout was heard.

"Land ahoy! Bador we reached."

"Let's get going." Emerald said.

Everyone nodded and started to exit the room. The three lords stopped at the door and turned to Chrono.

"Regardless, we're still your friends, no matter where we are." Lyn said.

"Well said Lyn. I never knew you were that soft of him." Hector teased.

Lyn fumed and chased Hector, who ran out of the room. Eliwood left after them. Nils and Ninian walked out of the room, leaving Emerald and Chrono there.

"Chrono, I was wondering, while in your dragon form, did you hear anything?" Emerald asked.

Chrono thought long and hard on the question. "I heard something. But they were broken up. I heard a 'love you'. But after that, nothing." Chrono answered.

Emerald blushed as she looked at a wall as Chrono got up.

"Let's get going." he muttered.

Emerald nodded as she followed Chrono out to the ship's dock. The sun has already set and darkness rolled into the harbor. Fog also rolled into the night.

"Lyn, Eliwood, Hector. Where are you?" Chrono asked.

"Over here." Hector's voice yelled.

The dragon pair walked over to the source of Hector's voice and found the group with him.

"Is everyone here?" Emerald asked.

"Yes. Kent, Sain, Rebecca, and Ninian are booking our rooms at the inn." Lyn said.

"Let's go. I don't want to be out in this fog." Hector said.

"Let's go then." Eliwood said as he supported his father.

Suddenly, a scream rented the air and it came from the city.

"What the!" Erk muttered as he pulled out his magic book.

Everyone else followed suit. Chrono opened his sky eyes and found nothing but fog and darkness.

"Great. The night and fog is affecting my eyes." Chrono muttered.

"Chrono, let me take point. Thief's eyes are better at times like these." Matthew said.

"Ok. I'm counting on you. Lyn, Hector, Marcus, Erk. Go with Matthew. Eliwood, Florina, Nils, Emerald. You're with me. Rest of you will head to the inn and protect it. Everyone, be careful and stay on guard." Chrono said.

Everyone nodded and ran off. Chrono's group followed Matthew's group as he led them toward the city. Suddenly, a shot was heard and Matthew barely had enough time to dodge the arrow.

"What's this?" Matthew asked as he picked up the arrow.

Hector took the arrow and looked at it before announcing, "Chrono, they have a ballista."

"A ballista? Great. Anything else you like to add?" Chrono muttered as he opened an energy channel to everyone.

Suddenly, someone's voice entered the energy channel.

"Lord Raven. You're posioned." the voice said.

"It's nothing much Lucius." a faint voice of Raven said.

"We have to regroup. We head back toward the docks." A man's voice said.

"Ok. Floria, you lead. Legualt will follow behind you." Lucius said.

Chrono decided to speak up.

"Lucius?" Chrono asked.

Nothing was heard until...

"Chrono? Is that you?" Lucius asked.

"Where are you? My group is in the city. What's happening?" Chrono asked.

"Bandit attack. Every single bandit is armed with posioned weapons." Lucius answered.

"Great. Lucius, take your group and head back to the inn. My group will drive them out." Chrono said.

"Ok. Be careful." Lucius replied.

"Ok everyone, you heard the man. I don't want any posioned person. So be careful." Chrono muttered.

Everyone nodded and ran further into the city. Soon enoug, they found and started to attack the enemy. Chrono's and Erk's fighting attack light up the night just enough for the others to give the bandit's a fatal blow. Eventually, the bandits retreated while Chrono's group sheathed their weapons. Everyone had minor cuts from the ballista strike while Nils came out of that unharmed.

"Is everyone alright?" Emerald asked as she leaned on her bow.

"Somewhat. I need to work on night fighting." Chrono muttered.

"It could have been worse." Hector said.

"Yeah. At least you protected Lyn from that lance thrust." Eliwood said.

Lyn and Hector blushed at the comment as Chrono sighed.

"Let's get back to the inn." Erk said.

Everyone agreed and let for the inn. As soon as they reached the inn, they were met by Lucius and his group.

"Lucius. How are ya?" Chrono asked as he walked up to the white robed acoloyte.

"I'm ok. I just became a bishop." Lucius said as he showed Chrono the Crest of the Bishop.

"Congrats. Who was with you when I talked?" Chrono asked.

Lucius decided to point them out of the crowd.

"That man is Raven." Lucius said pointing to a red head man talking to Erk and Guy.

"That's Lagault." Lucius said as he pointed the pair of thiefs out.

His finger then pointed out a Pegasus Knight and a Shaman.

"Those two are Floria and Canas." Lucius replied as Chrono smiled.

"So I'm guessing you're going to travel with us then." Chrono guessed.

Lucius nodded.

"It's nice to be back with you." Lucius said.

"Ok then. People, gather up!" Chrono commanded.

Everyone gathered around Chrono as he collected his thoughts.

"We have to inform Hector's brother on this. If we can inform Ostia, then we can pinpoint Negral's next move and advance accordingly." Chrono said.

"Ok then. It's off to my brother." Hector said.

"I hope he's better then you are." Lyn said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hector exclaimed as he and Lyn ran off.

Emerald, Ninian, and Eliwood walked over to Chrono.

"So are we going now?" Eliwood asked.

"Not now. We'll leave tomorrow at noon." Chrono answered.

"Well then. Ninian, can you show me that dance that you promised?" Eliwood asked.

"Sure." Ninian replied with a light blush to her face.

"Dance?" Chrono asked.

"Lord Eliwood wanted to see the Sacred Dance of Life." Ninian replied.

"Ok then. Let's have something to eat Chrono." Emerald said as she hooked her arm around Chrono's arm.

His face lit up at the thought.

"Why not." 


	19. Bond of friends

NOTE: From this chapter on, there will be no more game character recruits.

It was one week since Lucius' group joined with Chrono's group. They made it over to Ostia with a few cough minor problems. Currently, Chrono was leaning on a stone wall of the fort that Hector's brother said to meet them. A pair of loud voice rang through the fort as Chrono sighed knowing fully well that Hector and Raven were agrueing again.

"For my sanity, both of you quiet down or I'll have both of you serving meals at the local pub in a maid's attire for three days." Chrono yelled as he looked at Raven and Hector, who had pulled out their weapons for the 110th time.

That got the pair good as they sheathed their weapon. Lyn smirked slightly as she walked over to Chrono.

"That should be the end of their arguement for a while." Lyn said.

"I honestly hope so." Chrono sighed.

"But the thing is that beside me, Eliwood, Hector, Nils, Ninian, and Emerald. Everyone else don't know that you are a dragon." Lyn said.

"I know. I'm trying to find a easy way to show this to them without any injuries. Nothing is coming up to mind." Chrono said.

Another footsteps was heard and the pair saw Nils, Ninian, Hector, Emerald, Erk, Canas, and Eliwood walking toward him.

"Any word on the time that Hector's brother will be coming?" Lyn asked.

"Not a word. But yet again, he's the best when it comes to traveling in secret." Hector said.

"That's an unusual trait to have." Lyn remarked.

Chrono then faced Eliwood.

"How's your father?" Chrono asked.

"He just left with Isadora. Hector sent a message to mother a few days back and she sent Isadora here." Eliwood explained.

"That's good to hear." Emerald said smiling as she sat down next to Chrono.

That was when Chrono saw Nils looking a tad pale.

"Nils? Are you alright?" Ninian asked when she saw Chrono's gaze on her brother.

"I'm alright." Nils answered.

"You are slightly pale." Canas said as he looked at Nils.

"I'm just tired from the travel." Nils replied again.

"Just in case, you should rest a bit." Erk suggested.

"I'l...be...o...k..." Nils said as he fell to the ground asleep.

"Nils!" Everyone exclaimed as everyone went around Nils.

Emerald checked Nil's pulse and sighed.

"He just fainted." Emerald said.

"Let's move him to the back and check him out." Chrono said as he pulled out his healing staff.

"Don't move him!" Ninian said with sudden forcefulness.

"Huh?" Chrono asked looking at Ninian.

"Ninian?" Lyn asked as she turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, but please. Just leave him there for now." Ninian pleaded.

Everyone looked at Ninian, then to Chrono who sighed.

"Ok. We'll leave him here. But give him some cover so he won't catch anything." Chrono muttered.

"Thank you Chrono." Ninian said with a smile as she left with Eliwood to get some blanket for Nils.

"Canas, let the others know about this." Chrono commanded.

"Ok then." Canas answered back as he left the group.

A loud roar was suddenly heard as Canas stopped in his tracks.

"What was that?" Canas asked.

Chrono opened his sky eyes and searched.

"Intruders!" Chrono announced just as Hector came back.

"What?! Where?" Hector exclaimed.

"East gate! Some more are in the front and to the west." Chrono announced.

"Great. Just when Nils goes asleep. We have to drive them back." Emerald said as everyone pulled out their weapons.

"Ok. Hector, take Erk, Canas, Lucius, Kent and Sain and defend the front. Eliwood, Wil, Rebecca, Guy, Florina, Fiora, and Raven will defend the east gate. Lyn, Marcus, Matthew, Lagualt, and Lowen will protect the west gate. Emerald and I will protect Nils and Ninian in case anyone breaks through." Chrono said.

Everone smiled and went off to thier area as Ninian, Emerald, and Chrono stood there.

"Ready?" Emerald asked.

"Yea..." Chrono managed to say just before pain racked through Chrono's body.

The pain drove Chrono to the ground as Ninian and Emerald walked over to Chrono in fear.

"Chrono?" Emerald fearfully asked as Chrono's body started to change into his dragon form.

Quickly as it happened, the change ended and Emerald along with Ninian stood fearful infront of Chrono.

Chrono turnned to see the two girls as he projected his voice through the stones.

"Emerald, Ninian. Can you hear me?" Chrono's voice asked.

The two girls nodded as Emerald went closer to Chrono.

"What happened?" Emerald asked.

"I don't know. I just recently got this form. I might need to learn how to control it." Chrono answered as he lowered his giant head so Emerald can climb on.

Emerald climbed on the dragon's head and climbed onto Chrono's back.

"But Chrono, how are you going to explain this to the rest of the party?" Ninian asked.

"Like how I am." Chrono replied just as he started to walk out of the fort.

Outside, the battle was fierce as Hector and his group repelled another wave of enemies that tried to get into the fort.

"Chrono, I can't hold them back any more. We're pulling back into the fort." Hector yelled into the stone.

"Hang on Hector. I'll help out." Chrono said.

"How are you..." Hector asked until he heard a loud roar and felt the ground shake.

"What the!?" Some of the soilders exclaimed as they backed up a bit.

Hector looked puzzled until he and everyone there turned to the fort gate. A dragon exited the fort and roared loudly. Hector smiled as he saw Emerald on the dragon's back. A smile crawled on his face while everyone else stared in fear.

"Run! It's a monster!" the soilders yelled as they ran from the front of the fort.

Kent, Sain, and the three mages tensed for the attack as Hector smiled more broadly. Hector walked up to the dragon.

"Lord Hector!" Kent exclaimed as he tried to pull Hector back.

"Hey Emerald, Chrono. Did you plan this?" Hector asked.

"Part of it." Emerald answered.

The rest of the group walked up to Hector slowly.

"Emerald, get down from the...thing slowly." Lucius said as he prepared to attack. Everyone else but Hector prepared to strike.

"Lucius, what are you doing?" Chrono asked through the stone.

"Fighting ths monster that has Emerald captive." Erk replied.

"Hmm. Emerald's captive eh. The thing that has her wouldn't happen to be looking at Hector who is smiling?" Chrono asked.

Everyone looked at Hector, who was smiling back to the 'monster' that has Emerald on it's back.

"Where are you seeing this Lord Chrono?" Kent asked.

"Right here. I'm...the dragon." Chrono mumbled.

All but Hector tried to say something, but failed.

"In any case, Hector, your group will aid Lyn's group now." Chrono said.

Hector nodded and ran for Lyn's group.

"I'll explain after this is done." Chrono said as the rest of the group ran after Hector.

"Chrono, let's help Eliwood out." Emerald said as she got off of Chrono.

"Let's then." Chrono said as he turned to see everyone there.

"Chrono, they ran after you showed up." Lyn said.

"Hector, Lyn, Eliwood. Can you do me a favor and tell everyone what's happening? I'll leave a channel open so I can listen in if I want." Chrono asked as he walked out of the fort.

Everyone watched Chrono walk out of the fort. Emerald tried to follow Chrono when Erk, Kent, Sain, and Raven placed a hand out to stop here.

"Leave him be for now. He has to think on this." Kent said looking sadly to Chrono.

Outside of the fort, Chrono curled up on the ground as he watched the sun set. Soon after the sun set, Chrono fell asleep hoping that some sleep would turn him back as his nightmares came back.

'Chrono. You failed as a God to protect our race. You refused to use your abilities for our sake and that is a captial crime. As of now, you will be in jail and your memories will be wiped.' A voice said.

Another voice rang out from the darkness.

'Chrono! You...I thought I can trust you! Why did you do this to me?! What do they have that us Dragons don't?! ... Is that it? You killed 600 dragons just for that!? I once admired you, but now I see. I hope you rot away from history!'

One more voice cried out from the dark.

'Look at this! All of their deaths is on your hands! As a final act of kindness, I will seal your memories. Here in the jail you will stay. May you rest in peace.'

Chrono bolted wide awake to find that it was morning and he was still in his dragon form. He grumbled as he looked around the area. That was when he realised there was tents around him.

"You're awake Chrono?" a voice asked.

Chrono turned to see Hector talking to him as everyone else started packing.

"How long was the meeting?" Chrono asked.

"Not too long. My brother saw you last night. After we told him what happened, he believed us and said to go to the Nabata desert. He even asked about Negral and Koumori. Nils and Ninian confirmed that they are in Bern and can't do anything at the moment." Hector replied.

"Nabata Desert eh. I think we can fly there. I need to try this form out a bit." Chrono said.

Hector nodded and called everyone over. Soon enough, everyone was on Chrono's back.

"One question though. Why Nabata Desert?" Chrono asked.

"For the Living Legend." Lyn replied from her spot behind Hector.

"Be careful Chrono." Nils and Ninian said.

Chrono sighed as he flapped his wings. After gaining some height, Chrono flew west toward Nabata Desert.

From the fort, Hector's brother looked at the fading form of Chrono as a few of his servents stood beside him.

"Is it safe to leave Lord Hector and the others to the Dragon?" one of the maids asked.

"It is. Chrono has a heavy burden to carry. But in the end it might be him that truly ends the Scourging and hopefully restore the bonds between the two races." Hector's brother said smiling as he and his servents started to head back to Ostia. 


	20. Legend within the Sand

The desert wind of the Nabata Desert hit Eliwood's group hard. But the winds hit Chrono harder as he was forced to land near a bone graveyard. Everyone dismounted as Chrono morphed back to his human form. He got up and started to rub his eyes.

"Shoot. If there was one thing I hate while in that form. It has to be the sand that gets in your eyes." Chrono mumbled.

Emerald saw Chrono and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry it came down to this." Emerald said as she placed a hand on Chrono's face and wiped the sand from his hair.

"Don't worry. Just don't make me fly to a desert again." Chrono replied whille blushing slightly.

Eventually, everyone was ready to move on and they did so. The heat pounded on them relentlessly as Nils made the first complaint.

"...So hot. I'm... going to die." Nils moaned faltering behind Hector and Lyn.

"You want me to carry you?" Hector asked.

Nils looked at Hector as if he has grown a second head.

"Is this some illusion?" Nils asked.

"What's that mean?" Hector asked.

"You are usually...rough to say the least. No wonder he's confused." Lyn replied with a slight smile.

"But?" Nils tried to speak.

"Do as you are told boy. Now up you go!" Hector said as he pulled Nils overr his shoulders.

"Ahh!! I'm going to fall! I'm going to fall!" Nils screamed while Hector and Lyn laughed.

Chrono smiled as he then searched for Eliwood. Emerald saw him and pointed him out to Chrono. They saw that Ninian was with Eliwood. They watched the pair as Eliwood and Ninian talked to each other. They then saw Eliwood offering an arm to Ninian, who gladly accepted it.

"Look's like Ninian and Eliwood are hitting it off well." Emerald said.

"Yeah. Lyn and Hector was amusing to say the least." Chrono replied as he remembered one of Hector and Lyn's practice that he watched from the air.

"How did that go anyways?" Emerald asked.

"You don't want to know." Chrono answered as he activated his sky eyes.

His eyes widen as he saw the situation they landed in.

"Everyone, weapons out!" Chrono said.

"What's wrong?!" Canas asked as he pulled out his book.

"A man is under attack by a group of bandits." Chrono replied.

"How are we going to help him. Kent and my horse can't walk in sand." Sain pointed out.

"All fliers will aid the man. Mages will pick off the other bandits not attacking the man. Everyone else protects the mages. I'll join the fliers and give them support." Chrono stated.

Everyone nodded as Florina, her sister Firona, and a new man named Heath that joined their side during the last battle prepared to take off.

"Be careful and eyes open." Chrono said as he took off and flew after the three fliers.

In the air, Chrono saw the amount that the group had to fight against. As they neared the bandits attacking the man, Florina called out to Chrono.

"How are we going to help the man?" Florina asked.

"I'll blast the bandits around the man. Take out anything else." Chrono said as he prepared some magic.

Just then, a loud blast was heard and the force of the blast sent the fliers back a few feets.

"What the!?" Chrono exclaimed as he searched the ground with his sky eyes.

"Who's magic was that?!" Heath asked.

Chrono smiled as he saw the figure on the ground.

"He's a mage. Let's help him now." Chrono said as he launched five fireballs toward random bandits which scourced them on the spot.

Everyone then went on the attack as Chrono landed on the ground near the man.

"Are you alright?" Chrono asked.

"I'm alright. Who are you?" the mage asked.

"Not now. Once the bandits are gone, we can talk." Chrono said as the mage nodded.

From there, it was pure chaos. Torrents of fire was felt through the air as sounds of metal against metal was heard. It was five minutes when Eliwood and the others regrouped with Chrono and from there, they cleared out the bandits. Everyone was panting from the hard fight in the desert.

"Are you alright?" Emerald asked the mage.

"Lord Pent." a voice called out.

Everyone turnned to the source of the voice. The figure grew closer until it revieled a bare cheast man with one giant axe on his shoulder.

"Hawkeye, were you searching for me?" Pent said as he dusted his robes from the sand.

"You and them." Hawkeye replied as he pointed to Chrono and the group.

He then turnned and started to walk back the way he came with Pent in tow.

"Why is Lord Pent here?" Erk asked.

"You know Pent?" Chrono asked.

"Yes. He's my teacher." Erk replied simply.

Chrono shrugged as Emerald followed Pent.

"I guess we are supposed to follow him." Emerald replied as she walked along.

The lords looked at Chrono, who shrugged before following Emerald, and decided to trust Pent and Hawkeye and followed Chrono with the rest of the group trailing. Eventually, Hawkeye stopped infront of a massive quicksand. Chrono and the others saw Pent going into the quicksand as if he was walking on stairs.

"Are you kidding me?" Emerald asked.

Hawkeye's expression left no room to argue.

Chrono took a step in the sand and found that there was steps.

"Who's waiting for us?" Chrono asked.

Hawkeye didn't reply as he enetered the quicksand covered stairs. Everyone followed Hawkeye into a stone ruins. Everyone was in awe at the structure, but that was nothing next to the person that walked up to them.

"Welcome, Childrens of Roland. I am Athos." Athos said.

"Athos? You mean one of the 8 heros of the scourging?" Eliwood asked.

"But that would mean that you are at least 1000 years old." Hector said.

"A long time...but it's the only reason that we are here today. The Living Legend." Lyn stated.

"You are here to defeat Negral. I cannot deny your wish. But knowledge cannot stop the tides of disaster." Athos said.

"How can we stop Negral then?" Nils asked as Ninian walked beside him.

"Nils...and Ninian. The children of destiny. Your foe is no longer human. He is not dead nor is he not living. In that end, you will have to find more suitable responseto oppose him and his forbidden magic. Is this the road you will travel?" Athos asked.

"It is. We will travel this path if it means to defeat Negral." Emerald replied.

Athos smiled at Emerald as he began to speak again.

"You must search for the Shrine of Seals in Bern. Take Pent and Louise." Athos said.

"Interesting story. The return of the Scourging. Either ways, I bow to fate and will aid you." Pent said.

"I will also go with you. I have to keep an eye out on my husband." Louise said smiling.

Athos then turned his gaze to Chrono.

"Chrono. How long was it since I last saw you with your brother?" Athos asked.

"My brother? I had a brother?" Chrono asked.

"So, the rumors from then was true. I fear that the brother you once knew is no longer. I hope that you can overcome the trials that he has laid for you." Athos replied.

"What do you mean? Who is my brother?" Chrono asked.

"I will not tell you. Your mind is frail from the betrayal back then. I do not wish to send you beyond any help that is offered from what my words has to say." Athos said.

"But...alright." Chrono replied dejected as Emerald, the dragon siblings, and the three lords walked up to him.

"So many lives rest on your friends and your skills Chrono. Trust in them and a path will open. I will send you to Pherae. Imagine a location and I will send you there." Athos said.

Eliwood nodded and closed his eyes as the image of Castle Pherae came to his mind. Athos quickly chanted and the magic warped everyone to the Castle.

Just before the warp, Eliwood's mother was standing in the garden. She looked up into the sky as she silently said a prayer.

"Lord Roland, if chance praise me, please look over my son Eliwood." Eliwood's mother said.

A sudden burst of light erupted infront of her, causing her to shield her eyes. After the light died down, she saw Eliwood and the rest of the group in the garden.

"Eliwood!" she cried out.

Eliwood walked up to his mother and embraced her.

"I'm home. The Archsage sent us." Eliwood stated.

His mother looked at Eliwood and smiled.

"Thank you for finding your father." she said.

"No. If it wasn't for Chrono and the others, I would not have found father." Eliwood stated.

"Well then, on behalf of Pherae, I thank you." Eliwood's mother said.

Chrono shrugged while everyone else either smiled or sighed.

"Come... Let us make everyone comfortable. You all look in need of a rest." She said.

"But we need to hurry on." Eliwood said.

"Eliwood. As you can see, a trip into a desert is not easy. Let's use this to regroup and recover before setting out for Bern." Chrono said.

"Yeah. Besides, it's not like one night will hurt us." Hector stated.

"Yeah. Let's do it. I'm exhausted." Lyn said with a small smile.

"And I need to restock on my arrows." Emerald said.

Eliwood gave in and smiled.

"Why not." He said before leading everyone into the Castle for the night of rest and relaxation.

Sadly, the next day will be nothing but that. 


	21. Infiltration

The next day came by quickly as Eliwood and the group marched onward to Bern's village. As they marched near the village, it became evident that it was busy with preperations for some type of feast. Chrono was under a traveler's cloak as well as the other lords expext for Pent and Louise.

"What's heppening here?" Chrono asked.

"It seems that there is some party going on." Hector said stating the obvious.

"It's for Zephiel's Coming to Age Cermony in ten days." Lyn said.

"That the same moment, they don't know about the threat Negral is placing. Poor people." Emerald muttered.

"How do we find out where the location of the Shrine of Seals is?" Eliwood asked.

Lousie and Pent walked up to Chrono, Emerald, and the three lords.

"We can help provide the general location." Louise said.

"How?" Hector asked.

"Duty demand that I attend the Post-Cermony festivities. I'll meet with the Queen priviately before the cermony. After all, we are sisters." Louise said.

"But what happens if you are caught?" Eliwood asked.

"It won't be so bad. Abandoning my position and running away with Lousie." Pent said.

"Good luck and come back safe." Emerald said.

The Nobal pair walked toward the village, leaving the group behind.

"What do we do now?" Lyn asked.

"First of all, we have to blend in. The royal travel clothing you have sticks out like a sore thumb." Chrono said.

"Why? I like my clothing." Hector exclaimed.

"As long as we are wearing those clothing, we might as well throw down our weapons and ask them to lop our heads off." Chrono replied.

The lords were quiet at this.

"Either ways, just think of this as a lord's mission as a thief." Emerald pointed out.

That cheered Hector up somewhat.

"What are we waiting for then. Let's go Eliwood." Hector said as he grabbed his best friend's arm and dragged him toward the city.

Emerald and Lyn followed Hector and Eliwood as the dragon sibiling walked up to Chrono.

"Chrono, is it ok if we can follow you?" Nils asked.

"Why not. What about you Ninian?" Chrono asked.

"I want to ask you a question." Ninian said.

"Ok. What's it about?" Chrono asked.

Ninain blushed slightly.

"It's about Lord Eliwood." Ninian replied.

Chrono got the gist of Ninian's question as he turned back to the group.

"Everyone, we'll stay here for the day. Spend the day as you like, but don't blow our cover." Chrono said.

Everyone complied as they walked toward the village, leaving Nils, Chrono, and Ninian behind.

"So what's this question about?" Chrono asked.

"I...wanted to ask...every time I try to talk with Lord Eliwood, he... blushes. He then suddenly says that he has something to do and leaves very quickly." Ninian replied.

"Hmm. That's very interesting. I'll keep that in mind. Head to the village and meet up with Emerald. Nils, I need to talk with you." Chrono said.

Ninian nodded as she walked into the village while Nils stood beside Chrono.

"How would you like it to help me with this...project?" Chrono asked.

"You mean Lord Eliwood and Ninian?" Nils asked.

"Yes. Now, your job is to..." Chrono muttered quietly as he laid the plan out to Nils. Nil nodded as he understood the plan.

"You got it?" Chrono asked.

"Yeah. But do I have to?" Nils asked.

"Yes. Now, get the sutff ready. If anyone ask, say that you are looking for me." Chrono said.

Nils nodded as he left Chrono and entered the village. Chrono also entered the village and went off to prepare for his plan. The day slowly went by and soon enough, Louise and Pent returned from their trip to the castle. Chrono saw the pair heading to the inn and walked up to them.

"Pent, Louise. What's happening now?" Chrono asked.

"We have a problem on our hands." Louise said.

"The queen wants us to retrieve the Fire Emblem." Pent said.

"Hang on to that information until I can get the lords here." Chrono muttered as he opened a channel to them.

"Eliwood, Lyn, Hector. Louise and Pent are back. Meet up near the inn." chrono said.

"Ok. I'll see you there." Eliwood's voice said.

"Gotcha." Hector's voice replied.

"Ok. I'll be there soon." Lyn's voice panted.

Chrono closed the link and turned to see Louise and Pent curious.

"How did you just talk with Lord Eliwood, Hector, and Lady Lyn?" Pent asked.

"The stones they have is all my energy." Chrono said as he scoped up two stones on the ground. He poured his energy into the stone and soon enough, the stones were handed over to Louise and Pent.

"This way, I'll be able to keep in contact with you if I need to." Chrono said as the three Lords came to them with Emerald following.

"What's wrong?" Emerald asked.

"Louise, can you tell them?" Chrono asked.

"Yes. My sister, the queen of Bern has informed me that there is a power struggle here in Bern. herself against the King. She also said that the Fire Emblem has been stolen. She said that if we find the Fire Emblem, she will give us one thing in return." Louise said.

"That's our opening. We can use that to find the location of the Shrine of Seals." Lyn said.

"Let's go there now." Hector said.

"What is the Fire Emblem anyways?" Eliwood asked.

That gave everyone a long silence.

"We'll figure that out after we start searching. We'll start the search tommorrow." Chrono said.

"Let's start out at the crime scene then." Emerald said.

"Ok then. That's our first stop tomorrow." Lyn said.

Everyone nodded as they started to leave.

"Emerald, can I see you for a moment?" Chrono asked.

"What's up?" Emerald asked as the Lords left.

"Can you get Ninian to meet at the inn? But don't mention my name." Chrono replied.

"O...k I guess I can do that." Emerald said as she went off her way.

Just a few houses down, one of the infamous Fang Four stood there leaning against the tree while watching the group's every move.

"So that's the group the Black Fang has to hunt. Lord Eliwood. You and your group is as good as dead and it'll be by my hands." The man whispered as he turned and left the scene to report what he has found out.

Chrono thought he heard a voice and turned to see a man walking away into a crowd.

'Did that man say something? Oh well.' Chrono thought as he made his way to set his plan up.

Later at night, Chrono and Nils were at the pub under a different look. Matthew and Precilla helped out in this self proclaimed mission and now, Chrono looked more like a lord in his own right while Nils looked like a Knight with the blindfold on.

"Chrono, are you sure we should do this?" Nils asked.

"Why not? If nothing else, we might give them a nudge in the right direction." Chrono replied.

"And why do I have to wear the blindfold?" Nils asked.

"Your eyes are a dead giveaway. Here they come." Chrono said as his sky eyes lit up.

True to his words, Chrono saw Eliwood and Ninian coming into the pub. They were in a light chat as they got to their seat. Soon enough, Chrono made his move. He stood up and put his hood as he grabbed Nils. The pair walked outside and sat down near some trees.

"Ok Nils, I'm going to open a channel to them. Once I give you the go ahead, start playing some songs." Chrono instructed.

Nils nodded as he took of the armor that hid his usual clothing and pulled out his flute. Chrono opened a channel link to Eliwood and Ninian and manage to over hear them talking about a bit of their life. Chrono guessed that Ninian was makeing some of her past up by how she was speaking. Chrono then opened another channel to Nils and gave him the thumbs up sign. Nils nodded and started to play a random song. From his sky eyes as the dinner progressed, Chrono saw that the dinner was going better then he had planned. The train of thought ended as they finished up eating their meal. He had made sure that the pub owner was paided before Eliwood and Ninian came in. Chrono then looked at Nils and gave him a slight pat on the back that told Nils that he did a good job and it was enough. They left the area just a few minutes before Eliwood and Ninians left the pub.

The next day met everyone infront of the city. Chrono yawned a bit while he was waiting for Lyn, Eliwood and Ninian. Soon enough, Chrono saw the trio coming to the front gates.

"What took ya?" Chrono asked as he saw Ninian and Eliwood arm in arm.

"I had to buy a bow. I started to take lessons from Emerald, Wil, Louise, and Rebecca on archery. This is also for you." Lyn replied as she handed Chrono a book and quill with ink.

"Thanks Lyn." Chrono replied as ideas came to his head about how to use the books.

"Where's out next location?" Pent asked.

"The scene of the crime. The Bern Emblem fortress." Chrono said.

Everyone nodded as they set out to head toward the fortress. 


	22. Tracks of the hunted

The Fire Emblem fortress was an impressive sight to behold. Mountains surrounding the fortress except for the entrance and Bern's Wyvern riders made this fortress near impossible to infiltrate. This is the scene that met Chrono, Emerald, the three lords, and the married couple's eyes.

"Man. I can see why the queen wants to find the stone soon. This place is near impossible to break into." Emerald said as she started at the fortress.

"We'll be lucky if we even make it inside." Hector said.

"But we won't have to completely. Just enough for us to find some clues and get out." Chrono pointed out as he grabbed some rocks and transferred his energy into it.

Eliwood, Pent, and Lousie saw this and gave Chrono a questioning look which he ingored.

"I might have an idea where to start looking. But let's get into the fort first. Louise and I will stay out here." Pent muttered.

"Oh yeah. Lyn, how is your archery lessons?" Chrono asked.

Lousie decided to answer the question.

"Lady Lyn is doing fine in archery. She just has some issues with accuracy." Louise replied with a smile.

"Louise, I was aimming at the tree." Lyn muttered blushing slightly.

"You pierced through Matthew's apple just as he was about to take the first bite. He had a fit about becoming a human pin cushion." Louise said as her smile.

"Ok then. Get the accuracy taken care of and I'll have Lyn among the archers. But let's get into the fort for now." Chrono replied.

Everyone nodded in agreement and the three lords, Chrono,and Emerald walked toward the fort suprisingly, the fort was empty of guards.

"Something's not right here." Hector stated as he searched around for the guards.

"Let's not press our luck." Lyn said as they entered the fort.

The group then reached a garden like area within the fort.

"If this is how it was when the thief came for the Fire Emblem, then I can see why the queen would make a fuss." Chrono muttered.

Suddenly, a voice was heard by Hector.

"Someone's coming." Hector whispered.

"Into the bushes." Eliwood stated.

Eliwood and Hector dove into the bushes while Lyn and Emerald hid behind a large tree. Chrono dropped the energy charged stone he made outside the fort before flying into the trees and landing. He then activated the stone's energy between him, the three lords, and Emerald and listened in. Down below, a teenage man came into the clearing while a young girl walked out of the fort.

"Brother! Hello, Zephiel!" the girl called.

"Ah, Guinivere. Have you been well?" Zephiel asked as he walked up to Guinvere.

"Uh-huh! I've been fine. But if you would come and see me every day, I'd be even better! Much, much better!" Guinivere replied happily.

Zephiel gave Guinivere a face of mock horror before returning to his happy face.

"Every day? Well, that's an awful lot, but I'll come by as often as possible. All for you, dear sister." Zephiel answered.

"Yippee!" Guinivere cried out jumping for joy.

Another footstep was heard as a call was heard. From the fort came another man in Kingly robes.

"Guinivere! Guinivere! Where are you, lass?" The man called out.

Behide the bushes, Eliwood gasped.

"That's King Desmond of Bern. What is he doing here?" Eliwood wondered before being shushed by Hector.

"Here I am, Father! Welcome home." Gunivere exclaimed as she ran up to her father.

"Ah, there you are. Were you a good girl while I was gone? Come, give your father a kiss. You're as adorable as ever." King Desmond said as he scooped up his daughter and gave her a kiss.

"well met father." Zephiel said walking up to King Desmon and Gunivere.

Desmond's expressions soured. An act not gone unnoticed by anyone.

"...Zephiel. Hmph... You take the same unpleasant tone as your mother." Desmond muttered.

Zephiel was taken back by his father's hostility.

"What!? I... I..." Zephiel stuttered.

"Silence. What brings you to my castle?" Desmond demanded.

"Ah, yes... Murdock." Zephiel called out.

A knight wearing black armor holding a baby fox walked over to the prince.

"Yes, my lord?" Murdock asked.

"We were hunting the forest earlier. ...We found this and thought Guinivere might like it." Zephiel said.

Guinivere heard this and her face lit up like the sun.

"How cute. Thank you brother." Guinivere exclaimed as she took the fox from Murdock.

"Guinivere, go play for a bit." Desmond said.

Guinivere nodded as she walked off witht the baby fox.

The lords, Emerald, and Chrono then saw Desmond and Zephiel whispering something and Zephiel left with Murdock in tow.

"Did anyone catch that?" Chrono whispered.

"I missed it. Guinivere was close to us so we had to move." Lyn and Emerald said.

"Elwood, Hector?" Chrono asked.

"Nothing. Murdock was coming toward our bush so we had to move." Hector stated.

"Chrono, wait." Emerald said.

Everyone stopped and saw another lady come in after Zephiel left. She wore clothing that he had never seen before. Chrono managed to activate the energy stone near Desmond to hear her name.

"It is I, Sonia." the lady said.

"Is the Fire Emblem safe?" Desmon asked.

"Yes. I have it with me." Sonia said.

"The queen might attempt to win the Emblem. Are you prepared?" Desmond asked.

Sonia's only reply was a nod.

"What of my other request?" Desmond asked.

"One of the other Fang Four will tend to him. But his guard, Murdock. He's young, but well respected. Should we dispose him?" Sonia asked.

"No. Murdock's birth is low, but his combat skills earned him the title of Wyvern General. I will arrange something to remove him from Zephiel's side." Desmond said.

Chrono's group has heard enough. Hector signaled to everyone to leave. Soon enough, everyone was outside and grouped with Louise and Pent.

"This is bad." Hector said.

"We have two problems to worry about now. An assassination attempt and retriving the Fire Emblem." Emerald said.

"How can we do both at once?" Eliwood asked.

Chrono decided to activate his sky eyes and let out a gasp.

"Forget that, we have trouble. Nils and Ninian!" Chrono exclaimed.

That was enough for everyone to know as they drew their weapons. The group ran over to see a wyvern rider pointing a lance at Nils. Chrono's nerves was shaken at the very sight of the lady.

"Who are you?" Lyn demanded as the Dragon sibiling ran behind Chrono and the others.

"So you are the brats that Negral wants death. I heard that you were strong. This will keep me entertained. I am Valda. Men, come on out and let's show these Lords how real fighters fight." valda yelled.

Chrono's eyes widened as the ambush was sprung. He then saw Valda fly off to join a ground of wyvern riders.

"Guys, this is not good. She has us trapped. We need to get back to the others." Chrono said.

"Chrono, get the others the notice. They will be torn apart if the enemy gets to them before we do." Pent said.

"Ok then," Chrono then opened the energy stone's pathway to all the members of the party as he started to speak, "Everyone take up arms. The enemy has sprung a trap. Axemen is the front row with archers behind them. Swords and spearmen will block the exits of the camp with mages backing them up. Healers will be healing everyone that they can. Now go." Chrono said with full urgency.

Hector nodded as they began to move back to the group. Louise, Lyn and Emeraldrepelled any Wyvern flyers that was tried to get close to them by firing arrows while the men repelled any of the foot soilders sent their way. They were about to reach the group when a loud laughter was heard. Everyone only as a second to dive out of the way before a Wyvern landed where they were standing. Chrono, Eliwood, Emerald and Pent got up quickly enough just to see Valda's lance thrust at Lyn, who was still on the ground beside Hector and Louise.

"NO! We can't let Lyn die!" Chrono exclaimed as he and Pent fired up a fire spell.

A sudden clash was heard as everyone saw Hector's Axe knocking Valda's spear aside that was intended for Lyn.

Lyn flipped over and saw what everyone else saw.

"Hector..." Lyn murmured.

"So you think you can beat me?" Valda asked with a cold edge in her voice.

Hector smirked, preparing for the next attack as he replied, "Who knows. Talk is cheap."

Valda rushing toward Hector, only to stop before two Elfire fireball struck in front of her.

"Care to try again?" Chrono smirked as he prepared another Elfire spell.

Valda growled as she flew back crying out, "We retreat!"

Chrono watched Valda fly away when Emerald came up with an idea.

"Wait. Can we follow them to their base? We could find the Fire Emblem there." Emerald asked.

"Yeah. I can track them easily if they walk on foot." Lyn replied.

"Ok, this will get tricky. We have to cover both objectives at the same time. Eliwood, Nils, Ninian, Pent, Louise and half of the group will head back to Bern's captial while Lyn, Hector, Emerald and the rest of the groups go after the Fire Emblem. Pent, you are their stratigest until you retrieve the Fire Emblem. One more thing, I want you guys back. Alive and in one piece if you can." Chrono commanded.

Everyone nodded while Chrono relayed the orders to the rest of the group. In the end, the orginal Lyndis Legion minus Nils and Ninian plus Hector, Pent, and Loiuse left for the Fire Emblem while Eliwood, the Dragon sibilings, and the remainder of the group flew back to Bern's capital via Chrono.

Two sides of the battle is waiting to unfold. 


	23. Rekindled Flames

The road soon turned cold as Lyn, Pent, Louise, Hector, and the Lyndis Legion followed the tracks left by Valda and soon enough they reached a snowy mountain fortress. Everyone took one look at the snowy base before looking at each other.

"What's the plan?" Kent asked.

"I'm not sure. I wish Chrono was here. He would have something set up with those eyes of his." Erk replied.

Lyn looked worried and rightfully so. She had know Chrono's past behavior when it came to unknown factors and now she was standing infront of a Black Fang without a plan of attack.

"What can we assume?" Wil asked fingering his bow as he prepared to shoot anything outside of the circle.

"We can assume that they are well prepared and heavily fortifed." Pent said.

"There is also two paths. That alley and the front gate. With that in mind, we can make a plan that bypasses them without fighting too many." Louise stated as she pointed out the respective entrances.

Everyone nodded. After a few minutes of quiet planning, Erk spoke up.

"What if we make a commotion infront of their gate and send in a small group to retrive the Fire Emblem?" The young mage of Pent asked.

"That would work. The only problem would be how long can the disractor hold out?" Dorcas replied.

"We can hold out very long." Hector boasted.

Lyn felt a tad bit calmer after Hector said that as well as a slight blush appeared on her face.

"Ok. But I would feel safer if Pent and Louise went with you guys." Lyn said.

Everyone nodded as Serra pulled up another question.

"Who's getting the Fire Emblem then?" she asked.

Everyone turned to Matthew, who was about to steal Serra's pouch of gold.

"Matthew will go." Everyone but Matthew announced.

"What?!" the said thief excalimed.

"I'll help him out then." Lyn replied.

"Lyn..." Hector looked at Lyn and she looked away," Be careful."

Lyn looked back to Hector and smiled.

"Ok Hector." Lyn replied.

"Ready to make some noise?" Hector exclaimed as he, Dorcas, Kent, Sain, and Florina took to the front. Serra, Wil, Erk, Louise and Pent stond behind them.

"Ready...at any...time." Florina stuttered as she readied her lance while everyone else either pulled out a book, staffs, swords, bows, axes or lance.

"Good luck. Let's make this a plan that Chrono would be proud of." Sain said proudly.

Everyone nodded and marched off toward their locations. Hector and his battlion went toward the front gates as Lyn and Matthew sneaked toward the alley.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Hector and his group managed to reach the front gates where a few of the Black Fangs stood guard. A loud blast of fire from Pent and Erk instantly got the fort's attention on them as well as killing off a few Fang members.

"Ok. Let's hold out as long as we can." Hector said grinning with glee as the first wave of Fang members came out to assult them.

Loud cries of death was heard as Hector's group started their attack.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lyn and Matthew hid in dense bushes as they heard a loud bang. A few seconds later, Wyvern riders passed by their spot to engage Hector's group in battle, hoping to kill the brother of Marquess Ostia. That idea faded as an arrow slammed into each wyvern rider's head.

"You gotten better." Matthew stated as Lyn smirked sheathing the bow and drawing out her Mati Katti.

"Let's go. We have to get the Fire Emblem as quickly as possible so we can regroup with Hector and the others." Lyn replied as she got out of the bushes.

Matthew followed Lyn as he scanned the foregrounds of any enemies that might be waiting for them.

"  
Three waves of Fang members later, Hector and his group found themselves in a bit of a bind that came in the form of a Sage user with a very long distance magic.

"Pent, what was that?" Sain asked.

"That is advance Anime magic known as thunder. It works just like any long range siege weapons except that it can be casted by any mage." Pent stated.

"Take him out quickly!" Hector yelled as the group charged at the Sage.

"  
Lyn and Matthew managed to get inside the fortress through an open door that one of the Fang members left open. The air warmed up as they made their way through the fortress. Soon enough they reached a large room with a chair in the middle.

"Lyn, look." Matthew said as he pointed to the seat.

Lyn walked over to the chair and saw the Fire Emblem laying there. She picked it up and gave it to Matthew.

"Let's get out of here before more Fang members come." Lyn said.

Matthew nodded before they heard a rush of footsteps. With no places to hide, Lyn and Matthew drew their weapons and prepared for the enemy attack. A flood of mages came into the room and prepared to attack.

Hector managed to finish off the sage that was bothering them when the group invaded the fortress. They ran throughout the fortress until they heard the sound of swords slicing through flesh and spells being casted. Pent, Louise, and Hector ran into the room where they saw Lyn and Matthew dodging most of the fireballs that was sent at them.

"Lyn!" Hector and Louise cried out as the rest of the group came.

The battle ended quickly as the mages didn't expect to be trapped from behind. The group reunited as Matthew gave three words.

"We got it." The said thief stated.

"Let's get back to Chrono and the others before anything bad happens." Hector said.

"But how are we going to get there?" Erk asked.

"Florina, Kent and Sain can carry a few people. The rest of us will find something." Hector commanded.

Everyone nodded as they prepared to return to Bern's capital, where Chrono, Emerald, Eliwood, and the Dragon sibilings were. 


	24. Fallen Fang

The Castle of Bern was always a sight to behold. It has ensnared Chrono's group eyes as they looked at their next potential battle ground.

"So, how long do we have to wait before Lyn and the others come back with the Fire Emblem?" Eliwood asked as he looked at Chrono.

"Right now, we need to keep out of sight. We then keep watch of the castle each night for anything suspicious." Chrono muttered.

"A sound idea." Marcus stated.

"But how are we going to fight in the dark?" Emerald asked.

"We have our own thief remember. Legualt, we'll be counting on you for this." Chrono said as he walked over to Legualt.

Legualt acknowledge Chrono with a slight nod and his hand out beckoning for money, which Chrono grudgingly handed over.

"But how are we going to get in the castle?" Lowen asked.

"We'll figure that out later." Barte replied as he fingered his axe.

Unknowned to the party, two members of the Black Fang was also comtemplating how to enter the castle. The first man was a red haired man with a heart and mind of ice around the age of 25. Even his voice spoke of a heartless man. The second person was a girl no older then 13 with green hair and a kind and passionate perssonality that clearly contradicts the older male.

"Say, Jaffar. How are we going to get into the Castle? There will be guards everywhere." The smaller girl asked.

"The King has lifted security for one night just for us to kill Zephial, Nino." Jaffar coldly stated.

"But why the King?" Nino asked.

"Our mission is to assissinate the prince. Whatever the reason for the King's involvement is no concern of ours." Jaffar bluntly stated as he started to walk toward the Castle another way with Nino following.

Night came as the players arrived at the Castle. Jaffar and Nino rushed through the castle hall as fast as they could, hoping to complete the mission as quickly as they could.

"How close are we?" Nino asked completly winded.

"We are here." Jaffar replied as he placed his ear on the door.

Nino also did the same and heard Zephiel praying for his father's approval. Nino was heartbroken as she heard Zephiel's prayer and decided not to kill Zephiel. Jaffar managed to open the door and rushed toward the Prince with a punch ready to knock out Zephiel. Zephiel turnned just to feel the punch land, which knocked him out effectivly.

"Now, kill him." Jaffar commanded.

Nino walked up to prepare to kill Zephiel, but faltered.

"No. I can't kill him. He's just like me. I try to gain mother's approval, but get pain in return." Nino muttered sadly.

"I will not let you slip up!" Jaffar exclaimed with icy rage filling his voice.

"I don't care. I also heard that I have to die to cover his death. I am ready to die. But please spare the Prince. " Nino asked with a pleading look.

Jaffar stared at Nino and growled.

"Come. We leave." Jaffar muttered as he turnned to leave.

Nino followed Jaffar out of the room and left. But just then, they ran into Sonia and a group of Black Fang members.

"Jaffar. I expected nothing less from the 'Angel of Death'" Sonia said.

"Sonia?!" Jaffar exclaimed as he pulled Nino behind him.

"Jaffar?" Nino asked as she looked out from behind him.

"What's this? You let the girl live? So the Angel of Death has a heart, unlike those morphs that Nergal and Koumori has. You know the consquences of betrayal." Sonia stated as she prepared her magic.

Jaffar turnned the opposite way and ran with Nino following him until they reached a doorway.

"Nino, wait here." Jaffar said before he left the way he came.

Nino complied and readied her magic to attack anyone that came near her.

Outside of the castle, Chrono and the rest of the group minus Lyn and her group stood out infront of the castle.

"This is interesting. Where's the guards?" Eliwood asked.

"Forget the guards, where's the lights in the castle." Barte asked squinting to see.

"Let me check on that." Chrono said as he activated his sky eyes and ran it over the castle.

Chrono gasped as he saw two people inside the castle. Marcus knew the gasp since he heard it before from battle.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"Two people are here already. They must be assassins." Chrono replied.

"Let's save Zephial." Eliwood said.

"Hang on. The assassins are being attacked. What's going on?" Chrono muttered.

"In any case, let's help them." Emerald said as she pulled out her bow.

"Ok then. Nils and Ninian will stay with me and Emerald. Eliwood, you take Marcus, Guy, Legualt, and Barte and head for the assassin through the right door. I'll take Raven, Lowen, Canas, and Rebbeca. Eyes open. Let's go." Chrono said.

Everyone nodded and left with their respective group. Eliwood and his group entered the building by the right door while Chrono and his group went through the the arch door to their left. Chrono and his group walked caoutiously until they turnned a corner and a fireball blew up infront of Nils.

"What?!" Nils exclaimed as he backed up with Ninian to get behind Chrono.

"Who's there?!" Emerald called out.

"Ummm. Are you guys after the Prince?" A voice asked.

Everyone turnned to see Nino.

"No. We are here to save him. You are one of the assassins." Chrono muttered.

"We didn't kill the Prince." Nino replied.

"We?" Emerald picked up.

"Yes. Jaffar and I were sent to kill Zephial. But in the end, we couldn't do it. So we feld. But then we ran into Sonia and Jaffar started to fight her." Nino said.

"Ok. We have to get to this Jaffar fellow. What's your name?" Raven asked.

"Nino." Nino replied.

"Ok, Nino. Stay close to me and help out as much as you can with your magic." Chrono replied.

"Ok." Nino said as she smiled.

Nino was helpful indeed as she blasted enemy Black Fang that the group came across. But the sheer number of Black Fang members stopped them at the entrance of the castle. Nino then saw Jaffar and ran over to him with Chrono and the rest of the group following. He also saw Eliwood and his group helping Jaffar out with the enemies.

"Jaffar!" Nino called out.

Jaffar, who dispatched his enemy turnned to see Nino, Chrono, Emerald, and the others running to him.

"Nino!?" Jaffar exclaimed.

Just then, a bolt of thunder struck from the ceiling. Chrono saw this and shoved Nino and Emerald out of the way before getting struck by the bolt.

"Chrono!" Emerald exclaimed as she ran over to the smoking figure of Chrono.

"I'll be ok. Look. Little fishies." Chrono muttered completely dazed as he pointed his finger at something Emerald didn't know.

Emerald dragged Chrono over to Jaffar while the rest of the group fought to keep the entrance open.

"We need more men." Marcus called.

"We have to make due." Ninian replied as she dodged a thunderbolt aimed at her.

"Man. I wish we had the others here to help." Lowen muttered.

Outside of the battle infront of the castle, Hector, Lyn, Pent, Louise and their group managed to return to Bern's capital in time to see a fight already in place.

"Oh great. Lyn, Louise, Pent. We have to help out." Hector stated.

"But who do we help?" Kent asked.

"Find Chrono or anyone who is causing damage to the castle and take them out." Lyn stated.

Everyone nodded and charged the group infront of the castle.

Sonia heard a loud rush of footsteps and saw Hector and his group rushing her. She managed to pull back before the Black Fang squad fell to their blade.

Inside, everyone heard a sudden clash from outside of the castle.

"Who is it?" Emerald asked.

Chrono, who managed to snap out of his lighting induced daze, searched the outside with his sky eyes and smiled.

"Hector and the others are back!"Chrono exclaimed.

That was enough motive that everyone needed as everyone but Nils and Ninian charged Sonia's group and soon enough, the band of Black Fang members was either routed of lying on the floor dead.

The two groups meet back up at the front of the Castle.

"Lyn, Hector. Nice entrance." Chrono said happily.

"Thanks Chrono. We got you something else also." Lyn said as she held out the Fire Emblem.

"The Fire Emblem?!" Eliwood exclaimed as Lyn and Hector nodded.

Ninians, Nils and Emerald walked over to the three Lords and Chrono and gazed at the Emblem.

"It's pretty." Emerald said.

"Wow." Nils muttered.

"How nice." Ninians replied as she wrapped her arms around Eliwood's arm.

"Louise, Pent, Hector, Eliwood, Lyn. Go to the Queen now. I'll wait for you out here as I gather the information from your battle." Chrono said.

Jaffar and Nino edged away from the group when Chrono called out, "You two might as well stay there. I want to ask you a few question."

The said pair sighed and sat down as they saw the upper ranks enter the castle. Chrono managed to gather the bulk of the battle that Lyn and her group was in before he walked over to the former Black Fang members.

"Jaffar, Nino. I know that you two betrayed the Black Fang snice they attacked you. So I have a question for you. Why?" Chrono asked.

Jaffar thought about this for a moment before answering, "It's my decision."

Nino kept quiet on her answer. Chrono sighed before making the one question that could haunt him for the remainder of the trip.

"Then why not join us? We are fighting Negral and Koumori to stop them form bringing the dragons into this plane of existance." Chrono said.

Ironically, Jaffar and Nino didn't act suprised when Chrono said that and the pair nodded in agreement. Just then, the three Lords, the man hailed as the Mage General and his wife came over to him.

"We got our location." Eliwood said.

"Where?" Chrono asked.

"North of the capital. There's a pass that only the royal family knows about. We can bypass the guards there." Lyn replied.

"Ok. I just thought of something. Hector, it's about time you learned how to fight with a sword. Eliwood, you need to fight with a lance on a horseback." Chrono said.

Hector didn't like the idea alot. Chrono decided to stamp out Hector's rebellion before he could start it.

"Lyn will help you with the sword. Eliwood, Marcus will help you learn how to use a lance on horseback." Chrono replied.

A groan was heard from Hector and Lyn while Eliwood walked off to find Marcus with Ninian following him.

Chrono shifted his attention back to the former Black Fang members.

"I have one more question to ask you Nino. I saw that your magic is a tad weak. You don't mind if I could teach you a litle bit?" Chrono asked.

Nino smiled.

"I like that." She replied as Jaffar stood up.

"If you do anything to Nino..." Jaffar said as his hand rested on his sword.

That was all the motivation Chrono needed to mentally cry out...

'WHY ME!!' 


	25. Legendary Reunion part 1

The trip over to the Shrine was not a pleasent trip in Chrono's case mainly due to three reasons. Hector's sword lessons was met with Hector's ranting on how he thinks an axe was so much better then a sword, Eliwood's riding and lance training with Marcus left a headache when Eliwood almost impaled himself by accident, and Jaffar's interference/attempts to kill Chrono whenever he did so much as touch Nino whenever he was training her. Chrono decided to take up an experiment to use his Dragon energy with his magic with Erk and Pent helping along. But soon enough, the group soon reached to a clearing with a shrine in the distance. Hector, Chrono, Emerald, Ninian, Eliwood, and Lyn looked out at the plains.

"Chrono. There's the shrine." Hector said pointing the distance out.

"True True. That's quite some distance to cover from here." Chrono pointed out.

"Let's rest here then." Emerald said.

"We should. After all, we did come a long way and everyone is tired." Ninian said as she pointed a hand to the rest of the group.

Everyone was already setting up for camp and everyone was happily enjoying the camp like atmosphere.

"I guess we can wait for tomorrow to reach the shrine." Eliwood said smiling a bit while looking at Ninian, who blushed.

Lyn and Hector blushed also as Emerald walked over to Chrono and smiled.

"Let's rest then." Lyn said.

"Ok then. I'll see you guys in a bit. I have to write some stuff into the book." Chrono said as he pulled out a quill and a bottle of ink and started to write in the book like crazy.

Everyone nodded and left Chrono to do their thing.

'So, what should I call this system?' Chrono thought as he tapped on the top of the page with an axe, sword, and lance in a circle going both ways.

It was then when a slight whistle was heard. That was the only warning given before an arrow snapped Chrono's quill in half. He got up and scanned the area.

"Show yourself!" Chrono yelled.

Infront of him, Koumori materialized in front of him. This time, he had a sword with him.

"Nice to see you again, Traitor." Koumori mocked.

"Koumori!" Chrono exclaimed as he prepared his magic.

At that same time, Nils came up to him panting.

"Chrono, the camp was attacked. There's an army behind us." Nils stated.

"What!" Chrono yelled as he activated his sky eyes and confirmed Nil's words.

"Looks like I have your trapped. That army has hidden in the plains. Come to the Shrine if you can." Koumori said laughing as he pulled his sword out.

"Nils. tell everyone to get to the Shrine in 3 groups. One of axe, sword, lance, bow, mage, healer, and flyer in each groups." Chrono said.

Nils nodded and ran back as Chrono prepared his magic.

"Time to take you out." Chrono muttered.

"Just try traitor!" Koumori yelled as he flew toward Chrono.

Chrono took to the air and flew in the oppisite direction firing spells at Koumori at the same time. Each spell Chrono fired was either blocked, deflected toward the ground, or dodged by Koumori. Soon enough, the pair flew over Chrono's group who was closing in on the shrine. Chrono dove to the ground and Koumori capalized on Chrono's flight to earth by a sword plundge. Chrono was near the ground when he saw a sword and reached out for it when his shoulder was pierced by Koumori's sword.

"Gah!" Chrono yelled as he pulled out the sword from his shoulder.

Lyn, who was the nearest to Chrono, saw his shoulder pireced with Koumori's sword. She dispatched her enemy and ran over to Chrono.

Koumori saw this and pulled out the sword from Chrono's arm and placed it on Chrono's neck as he grabbed Chrono's wing and started to use him as a shield.

"Chrono!" Lyn yelled as the rest of the group came to Lyn and stopped behind her.

"Lyn, what happened?" Eliwood asked.

"Let him go!" Lyn replied with steel in her voice.

"Just try and get him. You won't get within one feet before he dies." Koumori said as he started to take off.

Chrono, bound to Koumori by a sword's blade, was forced to fly with him.

"What are you going to do?" Chrono asked as he prepared his magic.

"Offer you to Negral so he can become the supreme being. When that happens, I'll kill him for his life energy to release one of our breathern locked here." Koumori said.

"I won't let you." Chrono said as he blasted both himself and Koumori with flames.

On the ground, Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, Emerald, and the dragon sibiling watched as Chrono and Koumori rose into the air.

"Can't we shoot Koumori down?" Eliwood asked.

"We might hit Chrono by accident." Emerald replied.

"We have to do something." Hector muttered as rage started to fill him.

"Guys, look." Ninian said as she pointed up to the sky.

Everyone looked up just to see both flying dragon turned men engulfed in flames. Everyone stared in horror as Chrono struggled to break free from Koumori. Koumori was forced to release Chrono before he was burned any further. Chrono flew downward and slammed into the ground. Emerald fired an arrow at Koumori, which struck him on his right hand.

"Damnit! You won't be so lucky next time!" Koumori yelled as he warpped away holding his right hand.

Everyone ran over to Chrono, who survived the flame stunt with half of his robes burnt off. Emerald kneeled down next to Chrono and looked at him.

"Chrono?" Emerald asked.

Chrono groaned as he sat up slowly.

"Where is Koumori?" Chrono mumbled.

"Gone." Eliwood replied as he walked over ot Chrono.

"Great. Get to the shrine now." Chrono replied as he used his healing staff and closed his wounds.

The three lords entered the Shrine as Chrono saw Athos. He saw Athos say something just before they warped away. Ninian and Nils walked over to Chrono, who stood back up.

"Chrono. I fear that Koumori might be the more of a threat then Negral might be." Nils said.

"I kinda figured that with what he said." Chrono muttered as he remembered what he said.

'I'll kill him for his life energy to release one of our breathern locked here.'

"My only question is why is Koumori set on killing you?" Emerald asked.

"Because Chrono is the biggest threat." A cold voice answered.

Everyone turned to see Jaffar and Nino walk over to them.

"How?" Ninian asked.

"Koumori once spoke alot on you. He stated that you betrayed your race for an injured friend." Nino replied.

"I did?" Chrono asked as he searched his memory to find truth to Jaffar's statement.

Just then, some movement was heard from the Shrine and the three Lords and Athos exited the Shrine.

"We have our next location." Hector stated.

"Chrono. On guard, something dark is coming!" Ninian replied.

Everyone stood on guard as Negral appeared before them.

"Negral!" Lyn exclaimed as she prepared to attack.

Negral stopped that idea by erecting a black barrier around the three Lords, the dragon couple and sibilings.

"Now. Ninian, come over here." Negral stated.

An opening appeared infront of Ninian.

"Ninian. Don't!" Eliwood yelled.

Ninian turned to Eliwood and smiled. Eliwood saw tears on her cheeks. She walked over to Negral's side.

"And now, I'll leave you a present." Negral sneered as the barrier faded with him and Ninian.

A blast of pure energy erupted and rushed toward the group. Athos erected a barrier while Chrono morphed into his dragon form and bracked himself. The energy slammed into the barrier and Chrono. Chrono groaned under the pressure and the rest of the energy was reflected by the barrier. Soon enough, the energy surge stopped but not before some of the energy slammed into Eliwood and knocked him out.

"Eliwood!" Hector and Lyn exclaimed as they ran over to him.

Emerald walked over to Chrono, who rested on the ground from the recent energy onslaught.

"What happened?" Chrono asked.

"Eliwood's out. Some of the energy hit him." Emerald said.

"Shoot. Lyn, Hector. You know where we have to go?" Chrono asked.

The pair turnned and nodded.

"Pack up then. We need to get to that location quickly. Hector, hold on to Eliwood." Chrono stated.

Everyone nodded and quickly packed up. Once everyone was on Chrono's back, Athos looked at Chrono.

"I'll go ahead of you and lead you to the place." Athos said.

Chrono nodded as he took to the air with everyone but Athos on his back. Athos warpped away, leaving a final word.

"Head west to the mountain range near Ostia."

Heeding his word, Chrono flew toward the direction Athos stated. 


	26. Legendary Reunion prt 2 sword of sorrow

It was a quite trip over to the cave outside of Ostia. Eliwood managed to wake up halfway through the trip and has started brooding upon realizing that Ninian was missing. Hector and Lyn kept Eliwood company as Pent, Louise, and Emerald decided to talk with Chrono, who was talking with Nino and Jaffar.

"...and that's how you infuse magic into a weapon." Chrono said as he soared above the clouds.

"Cool." Nino said smiling.

Jaffar turned and saw Emerald, Pent, and Louise walking over to them.

"What are we going to do now?" Pent asked.

"We have to get to the cave right now." Chrono said.

"We meant about Eliwood." Emerald muttered.

Chrono turnned his head over to see that everyone that was talking to him looked over to Eliwood, who was staring out to oblivion while Hector and Lyn tried their best to cheer him up without much success.

"Right now, Eliwood has to realize that now, the world is in danger. I know that it's cruel, but right now we have to order things out." Chrono muttered looking at Louise and the others.

"Ok. But you have to get Eliwood out of his mood now." Louise replied.

"Ok. I'll see what I can do." Chrono muttered as he turnned his head over to the three lords.

Lyn and Hector tried to get Eliwood to speak. Neither had any lasting effect on the red head.

"Anything?" Chrono asked as he looked at the two non depressed lords.

"Nothing. Ninian being taken must have hit him harder then we realize." Hector said.

"Let me talk to him." Chrono muttered.

"I hope you have better luck then we have." Lyn said as she and Hector left Eliwood.

"Eliwood." Chrono muttered.

"Chrono, can you promise me something?" Eliwood asked.

"Ok. I guess. But why me?" Chrono replied.

"Because I feel that you are the only one who can bring Ninian back. After we get to the cave, can you help me plan out her rescue?" Eliwood asked.

"Eliwood, I don't know what to say. I won't promise anything. But instead, let's take this one step at a time. Who knows, we might be able to find a way to save Ninian." Chrono said.

Eliwood smiled a bit as he listened to Chrono.

"Thanks." Eliwood replied.

Chrono turned his head back to Emerald, Jaffar, Nino, Pent and Louise.

"Do me a favor and make sure that Eliwood does not do anything rash as soon as we land." Chrono muttered.

"Ok. I'll keep an eye on him." Pent said.

"I see the cave now!" Nino exclaimed looking over the side of Chrono.

"Ok guys, hang on tight." Chrono replied as he started his decent.

The decent was quick as Chrono landed in a field infront of the Cave. Everyone dismounted Chrono before he turnned back into a human. Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector looked around and saw Athos standing infront of the cave.

"Athos." the three lords said as they ran over to him.

Chrono walked over to Athos before stopping cold in his tracks.

"Chrono?" Emerald asked.

"What's wrong?" Lyn and Nino asked.

"That cave...it burns horribly." Chrono groaned in pain as he stepped back a bit.

"That must be the lingering energies of Durdal." Athos mused.

"Chrono, wait out here." Hector said.

"Ok. I'll wait out here. Nino, Jaffar. Go with them." Chrono said.

"Ok." Nino replied as she and Jaffar followed the three Lords into the cave.

"Let me sit down." Chrono muttered as he sat on the ground.

"Let me get you some water." Emerald muttered as she ran off.

"Durdal. Why does that name sounds familiar?" Chrono muttered to himself.

Chrono shut his eyes and decided to get some sleep while waiting for the Lords, Nino and Jaffar to get back.

'  
'.....hrono' a voice called out.

'Wha?' Chrono mumbled.

'Chrono, wake up.' another voice stated.

Chrono groaned as he woke up. He stood up and saw two people he did not know. A man and a woman. The man had almost the same look as Eliwood in both clothing and looks. The woman was robed in priestess robes and stood infront of him.

"Who are you?" Chrono asked.

But that did not come out of his mouth. What was actually said was, 'Roland, Elimie. I'm glad you got here.'

'Yeah. I heard that your armies made a weapon out of your energy.' Roland said.

'They did. They said that it is their trump card against the Scourge army. I managed to sneak two of them out.' Dream Chrono replied as he pulled out an Axe and a sword.

'What you want us to do?' Elimie asked.

'Us dragons are blinded by power and we strive to become the dominating race in Elibe. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that humans are fated to survive as the dragons fade away. I want you to only use the weapons to strike down the army of the dragons, not the civilians in the dragon camp.' Dream Chrono muttered.

'But why? I would kill myself before hurting you or someone from your race.' Roland said.

'You have no choice. He's coming soon and he will arrest me for betrayal if I'm lucky. They are testing a new ritiual and they are willing to try it on me if they get a chance. It can possibily turn me into a monster. If that happens, you might have to kill me. Do me this last favor.' Dream Chrono muttered.

'What is it?' Elimie asked.

'Live. Marry each other and live to the fullest.' Dream Chrono replied as he handed the two weapons.

A sudden snap was heard and everyone turnned to the source. It was then that a platoon of Draklings rushed toward them.

'Run.' Dream Chrono muttered as he walked forward to the platoon.

Roland nodded and grabbed Elimie by the wrist and ran. The platoon surrounded Dream Chrono and advanced on him. The surroundings started to grow faint as the platoon captured him and dragged him away. The last thing Chrono heard was Elimie screaming, 'Chrono'

"Chrono! Chrono!!!" A voice yelled.

Chrono woke up quickly and saw the three lords, Nino, Jaffar and Athos.

"What?" Chrono muttered.

"We just got back Chrono." Lyn said as she held a sad smile.

"How did it go then?" Chrono asked.

"We have Durdal. But Roland asked us to hand you this." Athos said as he pulled out a piece of paper.

'The man in my dream.' Chrono thought as he took the note and item.

He opened the note and started to read it.

Chrono,

I don't know how long it will be when you get this. But I can say that your fear is well founded. The weapons has to be sealed away and I only wish that you could help us seal it. We fullfilled our promise to you. Elimie and I have a healthy baby boy and we named him 'Ostia'. I hope you are well and if you are reading this after we are gone, then I just want to say sorry.

Roland and Elimie

Unconuciously, Chrono's eyes teared up.

"Why am I crying?" Chrono mumbled.

"Look out!" Nino called as everyone looked up and dove out of the way.

"Are you kidding me? Negral already got a dragon out?!" Hector muttered.

"Let's me talk to it." Chrono muttered.

"Look out!" Eliwood yelled.

Chrono turnned around and dove out of the way as Eliwood ran toward the dragon and slashed it. The dragon cried out in pain before hitting the ground in pain.

"What did you do?!" Chrono demanded as he walked over to Eliwood.

"I don't know. The sword just controlled me." Eliwood said.

"That's what I expect from Durdal." A voice said.

Everyone turnned to see Negral and Koumori out infront of them.

"Negral! Koumori!" Lyn hissed as she drew her sword.

Negral casted a quick spell and everyone but Chrono froze in spot.

"What did you do?" Chrono asked looking at Eliwood to Emerald.

"We didn't do anything. It's Eliwood who brought this upon himself." Koumori stated.

"What?!" Hector yelled.

"Ever wondered why we only went for Ninian and Nils? Why was it only them? I can say this now. The dragon gate can't be opened by mere humans." Koumori stated.

"You don't mean?!" Lyn started looking at the dragon that Eliwood slashed near dead.

"That is Ninian. The girl you killed." Negral laughed as he warped away.

"Chrono, I will leave this message to you. We got her dragonstone before she fled from the Dreaded Isle. Come back to the Isle if you don't want Dragons to attack again." Koumori said as he warped away also.

The dragon morphed back into Ninian's human form while the magic that was holding them faded. The three lords ran over to Ninian with Chrono, Emerald, and Athos.

"Lord Eliwood." Ninian whispered as she held a wound near her stoumach.

"Ninian." Eliwood muttered as he picked Ninian up from the ground.

"Hold still." Chrono said as he pulled out his staff and started chanting for a healing spell.

"Don't. Please....Lord Eli...wood. Stop....Neg...ra...l...." Ninian said.

Then everything when quiet. Lyn and Emerald cried as Hector and Chrono stood quietly with a stony expression on their face. Athos' face truly looked like his age in sorrow and he started to say a prayer. Through it all, Eliwood took the death the hardest as he was reduced to tears as he cried out, "Ninian!"

Chrono stepped back over to Athos and Emerald and whispered.

"Do you know any spells that can bring back the dead?" Chrono asked.

"I don't know. I'll search for it. head back to Ostia for now." Athos replied.

Emerald and Chrono nodded as they gradually got everyone to pack up and walking. 


	27. Path of Pain part 1

The trip back to Ostia was very quite for everyone. It was like they lost a leg when Eliwood killed Ninian. Everyone sympathiesed with Eliwood since it was a well known fact that he loved Ninian and that her death would leave a deep scar on him. Lyn, Hector, Emerald and Chrono was beside Eliwood as emotional support. Even Athos decided to walk with Eliwood to comfort him. Eventually, they reached the city of Ostia where Hector took charge. Night fell upon them quickly as Chrono, Lyn, Hector, Emerald, Louise and Pent met in the castle's dining room. Athos left, saying that he would look something up for them and would meet them on the Dreaded Isle.

No one spoke a word since they entered the room and rightfully so. Lyn mustered up the courage to say something.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know. We should go after Negral and Koumori. But with Eliwood like this, I don't think that we'll be able to win." Chrono answered honestly as he placed his hand on his face.

"What about if we leave Eliwood here and went on to the Dreaded Isle to finish them off?" Hector suggested.

"That could be a possibility. But then we would have to leave a few key people here as well in case one of them decided to go for him." Emerald pointed out.

"At this point, we can't risk letting Eliwood's current state affect us in battle. We leave him here and head out in the morning." Pent said.

"But..." Chrono started before Louise interupted.

"Chrono, you of all people should know that we have no choice." she stated.

Chrono gritted his teeth as he understood them.

"Yeah. you're right. I suppose we have to leave Eliwood here. In any case, let's gets some rest and leave two hours before sunrise." Chrono muttered as everyone got up.

Each went their seprate ways. Louise and Pent went to their room as Hector and Lyn went out to the garden area. Emerald walked up to Chrono.

"Do you think Eliwood would ever overcome this?" Emerald asked.

"Killing a loved one with your own hands is a very deep scar. I would not be suprised if he went insane from it. But we can only hope that Athos would find something close to a revival spell." Chrono replied as he walked out of the dining room to the balcony.

Emerald followed close by and clung to his arm.

"Emerald?" Chrono asked.

"Please.... just let me stay like this for a little longer...." She said as tears flowed from her eyes as she mourned for a fallen friend

Unknown to them, outside of Ostia's castle boarder, Eliwood, Lowen, and Marcus stood looking back at the castle.

"Lord Eliwood, are you sure we should not let Chrono and the others in on this?" Marcus asked.

"No Marcus. I have to finish this. Negral and Koumori will be stopped. I don't want the rest of them to be hurt or killed." Eliwood muttered quietly.

The two knights nodded as the three of them left for the Dreaded isle with heavy hearts.

Later that night, Chrono's mind once again was assulted with memories from the past.

(#$!#%#%$)

"That's not how you should hold your stance!"

*Snap* *Crack*

"Gah." Dream Chrono yelled as his bare back is whipped with a tree branch as he fell out of stance.

"Why should I learn this fighting style and why should I fight in a war that I don't believe in?!" Chrono yelled back to his instructor.

"Because we must rid the world of the greed from those filthy men. They started the war for power. We must stop them." His instructor yelled whipping Chrono five more times.

"Stop this now." A voice said.

The two drakling turnned to the voice and saw Koumori standing in front of them.

"Sir!" the instructor said stepping away.

"You. What are you doing here?!" Chrono spat as he and Koumori looked at each other.

"Is that any way to talk to your commander?!" Koumori asked.

"No. That's my way of talking to a stuck up know it all like you who bribed his way in." Chrono retorted as he got back to his feet.

"Be that way Chrono. Just know this, your human friends won't save you when the time comes and when it comes, you will be sorry indeed. I just remembered something. We just completed preparing one of the two new rituals for the weapon along with the all seeing eyes. We just need a dummy." Koumori said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"What?! NO!" Chrono yelled as he picked up on Koumori's intent, turnned and ran for it.

"Oh no you don't!" The instructor yelled as he tackled Chrono to the ground and knocked him out.

"Take him to the Rtual Tent. Use his energy to create the weapons. After that, lock him up. I don't want him sending word to the human armies about this." Koumori muttered as he walked back the way he came.

The instructor nodded as he dragged Chrono to the tent.

(#$!$!$#!$#!)

"YOU DEMON!!!" Chrono yelled in rage as he woke up with a start.

A quick look around his area reminded him that he was still in Ostia's Castle, safe in the room the Hector's brother gave him.

"Chrono!!! Bad news!" A voice yelled as the door broke open with Nino, Jaffar, Emerald, Lyn and Hector running in.

"What's wrong?" Chrono asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Eliwood's gone." Lyn said.

"What!? When did this happen?!"" Chrono yelled as he jumpped out of bed.

"We think last night." Emerald said shyly.

"Hector, get any information from the villagers at once. As soon as we have something, we head off for him." Chrono stated as everyone left the room, leaving him to throw on his traveling cloak and follow everyone else outside.

A guard came up to Hector and saluted him before giving him some information.

"What?! He left the city!" Hector exclaimed.

"Yes. He was heading south when we saw him." the guard reported.

"Ok. Gather all of Chrono's group up. We have to follow him." Hector ordered.

Soon after the order was given, the group raced after Eliwood by Chrono's dragon back.

"Eliwood, what could he be thinking." Lyn muttered to herself.

"You don't think that he might be going to the Dreaded Isle?" Emerald asked.

"He must be planning to take on Negral and Koumori by himself. Idiot." Chrono muttered through the energy stones as he flew harder and quicker to the port city of Badon.

Eventually, they reached the city of Badon by nightfall. Chrono collaped into Emerald's arms, tired from the flight from Ostia to Bador.

"He must be here. There's no way he can cross the ocean without a boat." Hector said.

"Are you two friends with the man with red hair?" A woman asked as she walked to Hector.

"Yes. Where is he?" Hector asked.

"He left with a pirate named Fergus around noon today." The womam replied.

"Oh great. They must be half way to the Dreaded isle already!" Lyn exclaimed as Chrono strained to get back to his feet.

"I'll get there quickly then." Chrono muttered.

"No. You are worn out from getting us from Ostia here." Emerald objected.

"We have no time." Chrono retorted as he and the rest of the group left the city.

A few minutes later, they were flying over the ocean as they prepared for the upcoming battle.

"Do you think we can really get to Eliwood before he starts fighting?" Nino asked.

"If we have to, we will drop in on them and help him out." Chrono replied as he flew quickly toward the isle.

"Why didn't you talk to him on through your energy stone?" Jaffar asked.

"Because the energy stones have a limited range unless I pour almost all my energy into it." Chrono replied as his mind repeated a plea.

'Just wait Eliwood. Please don't do anything rash.' 


	28. Path of Pain part 2 Tears of Anger

After flying through the night, the group managed to make it into the isle. From there, everyone agreed that they should head toward the dragon gate. The pace that he flew worried Hector, Emerald, and Lyn due to the fact that he flew from Ostia to the isle.

"Hey Chrono. You can land. We can make it to the Dragon gate from here. So you don't have to push it." Hector said.

"No. I can't do that." Chrono replied through the energy stone.

"But look at yourself. You can barely talk to us. How can you keep flying like this?!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me... What's that sound?" Chrono asked.

Everyone stopped talking and listened. Over the sound of Chrono's wings flapping in the air and the wind rushing past them, everyone heard the faint sound of steel against steel.

"That must be from below us." Hector said.

"Let's take a look. Is that ok Chrono?" Emerald asked.

Chrono's only reply was the gradual decent from the sky. Soon enough the clouds faded to reveal the battleground with a massive army surrounding three warriors.

"It's Eliwood!" Lyn cried out as she peered over the side.

"Ok. Everyone weapons out and prepare to land and fight." Chrono muttered as he dove for the ground.

On the ground, Marcus, Lowen, and Eliwood are tired with their backs against each other.

"Lord Eliwood... I think we might not be able to make it out of this one alive." Marcus said.

"Yeah. My rash action might be the grave marker for us." Eliwood replied in a worn voice.

"It was my pleasure protecting you." Lowen said.

The army marched closer to Eliwood and his company until a roar was heard. The armies looked up just to be burnt to a crisp by a blast of energy. Once the surge of energy faded away, Eliwood looked again to see Lyn, Hector and the rest of the party there.

"Hector, Lyn." Eliwood said as Chrono morphed back into his human form.

"What was the idea of trying to take on Negral yourself?" Chrono demanded.

"I did not want to let any harm befall on any of you." Eliwood replied.

"Well, don't do anything rash next time." Emerald said as she walked up to him.

"Yeah. It would make my sister sad if anything where to happen to you." Nils replied as he walked to the group as well.

"Guys..." Eliwood mumbled as he looked at each one of them.

"Before we get to the Dragon Gate. Nils and I have to explain ourselves." Chrono said.

"We do?" Nils asked.

"Yes. After everyone has been through, we owe them the full truth." Chrono said.

Nils looked a little nervous as he stared at Chrono to start.

"As you all know, I am the Forbidden God of War. What you don't know and I don't know much myself is that I am born a few years before the Scouring War." Chrono said.

"What?!" Everyone but Nils exclaimed.

"You are a Scouring Dragon?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know much about my past. But from some of the hints that Koumori said and the recent flashbacks I have been undergoing, I think that holds true for me." Chrono answered.

"If that's the case, then that can explain why Koumori hates you so much." Hector said.

"Yeah. But after some point, I can't remember who I am. I was pulled here by Negral five years ago and he want my life force. So I had to run from him. Lyn, you found me three years later on the plains." Chrono said.

"So Negral was after the dragons well before we even knew it." Emerald muttered.

"Nils." Chrono muttered.

The said boy sighed.

"Ninian and I were pulled just one year before we met Lyn. Negral wanted us for the same reason as Chrono, so we fled. We hid our identies by becoming a bard and a dancer trying to hide from Negral." Nils said.

"What about Koumori? He must have been pulled here also." Lyn pointed out.

"I don't know about him. But we have to stop them now." Pent stated.

"Yeah. Let's go end this." Chrono replied as he regained his breath.

Just then, a portal opened and Athos walked out of it with two weapons and a couple of books in his hands.

"Athos!" Eliwood exclaimed.

"I have searched far and wide and I have some weapons to face Negral. Hector, this is Armads. He who wield this axe shall not find peace for death." Athos stated.

"It don't matter. I need to help Eliwood out now." Hector said as he grabbed the axe.

"Lyn, there was no sword made from the Scouring. But I have found this. The Sol Katti, is the sister sword of the Mati Katti." Athos said as he handed Lyn a fancier sword.

"Thanks Athos. Are you coming with us?" Lyn replied.

"Yes I am." Athos replied.

"Are we ready?" Chrono asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go end Negral's game of charades." Chrono said as everyone walked into the ruins holding the Dragon gate.

Everyone followed Chrono until they reached a long set of stairs. On the top of the stairs, Negral and Koumori stood.

"So, hear me Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, Chrono. The eve of the destruction of man has arrived and yet, you brought the man that has banished me from the dragon paradise." Negral said mockingly.

"It was not my decision, but the decision of the counsel. You were treading on dangerous grounds." Athos said.

"And yet you scarred him with an attack." Koumori retorted as Negral took off his turban and showed the misfigured right right eye.

"Are you deaf or what." Chrono muttered.

"What!? Let's no forget about you Chrono. You even betrayed you own kin to protect those humans. I had the right idea on placing the sky eyes seal on you." Koumori said.

"What!" Chrono muttered.

"Atho and Chrono sheded tears those days. Athos' tears for striking a friend while Chrono's was to give us humans a second chance." Eliwood said.

"It won't matter. Show us what their tears has given you." Koumori retorted as he drew his sword.

"Everyone, take out Negral. I have Koumori." Chrono said.

Everyone nodded as the two winged beings took to the air.

"You won't be getting away from this now." Koumori muttered.

"I won't let you get away ever again." Chrono said as he repaired a spell to attack.

"But first..." Koumori said before he tossed a sword to Chrono.

"Fine then. I'll play your game." Chrono muttered as he took the sword.

His body then fell into an unknown stance.

'What the? Why does this stance feel natural for me. I never touched a sword in my life.' Chrono thought.

"Let's begin then." Koumori said before rushing in for the attack.

Before he knew it, Chrono blocked the attack and retaliated.

"What is this? Why do I feel like I know this stance?" Chrono muttered.

"I forced you to train in the sword when you were in my army." Koumori muttered as he went into another attack.

Clash after clash, both swords met and each time the sword met, Chrono's reflexes responded to his unspoken will.

'That must be the reason. I don't know any other reasons that I can use a sword this well.' Chrono thought as he parried another deadly attack from Koumori's sword.

"Looks like you are understanding your pitiful past. Let's me put you out of your pain!" Koumori yelled as he rushed into for a killing shot.

"Not so fast!" Chrono yelled as he shot a fire spell at Koumori, which hit him full force and sent him flying backward.

"Nice try. It'll take more then a fireball to take me out." Koumori stated as a subtle black energy started to pour into him.

"Ah so your little friends stopped Negral. Looks like I have to finish what he started." He muttered as he flew off toward the back of the room.

"Get back here!" Chrono yelled as he followed after him.

Chrono flew after Koumori as he prepared himself for any possible. A few minutes passed by and he found himself looking at a sight of where everything started: the Dragon Gate. Chrono flew closer to the ground as a voice called out from behind him.

"Chrono!" the three lords voices and Emerald's voice cried out.

"Be careful. Koumori is here." Chrono said as they got to him.

"Where did you get the sword?" Hector asked

Before he could answer, Koumori's voice rang out.

"Now let's see. Which of the group should I kill? The red head caused me more trouble then I wanted along with his friends. No. I think I'll start by taking something away from you."

"It's over. Give up Koumori!" Hector yelled.

"Give up? Why should I do that. After all, I pretty much beat you guys." Koumori's voice rang out as the Dragon gate flashed three times.

Out from the portal came three red dragons, bearing down on them.

"Oh great." Chrono muttered as he morphed into a Dragon and started to attack the three dragons.

"Can't we help him?" Emerald asked.

Athos then felt a surge of energy behind him and smiled.

"Eliwood. My friend has found a spell of revival. Ninian is revived." Athos said as the surge of energy erupted into an ice storm that slammed into the fighting dragons, killing the three red dragons.

Chrono shifted back to his human form, bloodied and barely able to stand.

"Chrono!" Emerald ran out and grabbed his arm as Athos told everyone to prepare for Koumori.

"I know now who I should kill." Koumori said.

Everyone's blood ran cold.

"I shall kill YOU!!!" Koumori yelled as he flew out from behind the Dragon Gate and threw his sword as Emerald.

"Emerald!!!" Everyone yelled just as she saw the sword rushing at her with no time for her to dodge it.

"MOVE!!" Chrono yelled as he pushed Emerald out of the way.

A loud puncture like noise was heard as the sword pierced right through Chrono's chest. Everyone's heart froze on the spot as they saw the sword go through Chrono. Blood splattered the ground as he fell to the floor.

"Chrono!!" Everyone exclaimed as they ran over to him.

Emerald reached him first as she picked Chrono's head and placed it in her lap as Jaffar, Nino, Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn reached her.

"Chrono, stay with me." Emerald said as tears started to flow.

"Don't worry ...about me. Finish Koumori...off." Chrono whispered as he coughed up blood.

"No. Don't talk." Eliwood muttered as he, Lyn and Hector had tears forming slightly.

Jaffar and Nino bowed their head, knowing that it was already too late to save him.

"I can see it now. The reason why I abandoned my race for the human race. Humans, who shared only one lifetime, experience more things then any dragons can ever do in a thousand years. Do me....my final wish. Stop....him......." Chrono whispered before his voice died away.

Emerald cried out as she hugged the once living being named Chrono. Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector gripped their weapons tightly as they stood up.

"Emerald. Stay with Chrono." Jaffar said as he and Nino walked up with the three lords.

"We won't let you die in vain." Nino said.

"Koumori!!! We will prove that Chrono is not just the God of War, but the God of us Humans!" Hector yelled.

"You will pay for killing him! Your body will not find rest in Mother Earth's embrace!" Lyn screamed.

"You will fall and pay for your crimes!" Eliwood muttered as he pointed his sword at Koumori.

Koumori smiled before he himself morphed into a black version of Chrono's dragon form.

"Let's put your resolve to the test, insects!" Koumori yelled as he prepared to attack.

He yelled out one phrase before attacking.

"Let this day be the fall of man!"


	29. Light

It was as if the glue that held them together has finally worn away. Chrono, who had always helped out so much to them has died protecting Emerald. No one could believe it. No one wanted to believe it. But as they jumpped to the side and took a glance at the coarpse of their friend once known as Chrono, they knew it was true. So the only thing that the three lords, Jaffar and Nino could do is avenge his death.

"Charge!!!" Eliwood yelled as he, Lyn, Hector, and Jaffar rushed Koumori on all side.

"Fool!" Koumori yelled as he opened his maw and blasted fire at the four.

The four braced themselves for the attack. The fire engulfed them but it did not burn as much as they thought.

"Athos, why are we not burning to a crisp?" Hector yelled.

Athos finished casting his spell and launched it at Koumori, which blinded him.

"The energy stone. Look at your energy stones." Athos replied.

Everyone looked at their respective stones and saw that it was glowing brighter then before.

"It's Chrono's energy. He's protecting us." Lyn said as she looked at Jaffar and Nino.

Jaffar and Nino nodded as they ran off into the darkness as they ran around Koumori. They jumpped on his back and clung to several of his spines.

"Lyn, Hector. Let's give them some cover." Eliwood yelled as he ran toward Koumori and leaped into the air to attack.

"Foolish human. Will you ever learn from your stupidity?" Koumori muttered as he reared his head to attack.

Just then, a lone arrow sprang out from behind everyone and slammed into Koumori's snout. A loud roar was heard as Athos looked back and saw Emerald reloading another arrow to attack. Eliwood saw his chance as he sliced downward and gave a deep cut on his torso. Lyn and Hector followed the attack up with their own and Koumori now sported two more cuts on both of his arms.

"Curse you!" Koumori roared as he swung his arms.

The attack caught the three lords by suprise and it knocked them back several feets. Lyn slammed into Emerald knocking the pair out as Eliwood and Hector slammed into a pillar. Jaffar and Nino took this as their cue as Jaffar gave Nino one of his swords to use. The pair ran up Koumori's back up to his head and slammed the blade in both of his eyes. Koumori roared in pain as the pair jumpped off his head and landed a few feets away.

"Athos! Now!" Nino yelled as Jaffar dodged a random swipe from the nearly blinded Koumori.

Athos nodded as he prepared another spell and launched it at Koumori. The attack slammed into one of the sword wounds that Hector, Lyn, and Eliwood made and the effect was instant. The wound grew wider as a hole started to burn into Koumori.

"NOOO! How could this happen! I took Chrono's life force! I surpassed a God!!" Koumori screamed as his form shivered a bit before exploding into many shades of light.

Everyone got back to their feet as they let out a sigh.

"Chrono. May you rest in peace." Lyn muttered.

"No need to say that just yet Lyndis." Athos said.

"What? You know of a way to revive Chrono?" Hector asked as the lords, Nino, and Jaffar walked over to Athos who was next to Emerald.

"Is this true?" Emerald asked as she tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"It is. But the spell will require the caster's life force as cost." Athos said.

"But if you cast it, that means..." Eliwood said.

"It is true that I will die. But I am sure that the future generations from you Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn can protect the world from the oncoming darkness. A star shines as Pharae brings hope once again." Athos said.

Everyone fully understood the final task they were entrusted as everyone but Athos and Emerald stepped back.

"Now, let it start. Oh Father Sky and Mother Earth, please hear my plea. Awaken from your slumber and heed my call." Athos chanted.

As he spoke the words, a blast of wind surrounded the group as light shined from above them. Everyone was in awe at the force that Athos brought up. Chrono's body started to rise into the air as Athos' chant continued.

"Return to the living the one you embraced and let his breath show your grace!"

The air that surrounded the group now condensed around Chrono as the energy that Koumori's death gave shot toward Chrono and sealed the wound that was inflicted on him.

"Rise once again! Chrono! The God of War!"

A burst of light blinded everyone present forcing them to shield their eyes. The sudden burst of light faded away as everyone saw Athos on the ground along with Chrono's body.

"Athos!" the three lords exclaimed as they turnned to him.

"He really believes in us." Hector said.

Eliwood and Lyn nodded as they saw a smile on Athos' face.

A small groan alerted the lords, Emerald, Nino, and Jaffar of Chrono's body. Everyone turnned and wait with baited breath. After gathering her courage, Emerald walked up to Chrono and kneeled down as she picked Chrono's head up and put it in her lap. Chrono's eyes flinched a bit before opening up.

"Am I dead?" Chrono asked.

Emerald smiled as tears spilled from her eyes.

"No. Welcome back Chrono." Emerald muttered as she hugged him.

"What happened?" Chrono asked.

"Don't worry. We will tell you all about what happened here." Lyn said.

Behind them, Nils and the recently revived Ninian walked up to the Dragon gate. Eliwood saw this and walked over to them.

"Is it ok?" Ninian asked as she looked at her younger brother nervously.

"It is. I was never one for travel." Nils replied.

"Are you going back Nils?" Eliwood asked.

Nils nodded.

"I trust you with my sister, Lord Eliwood." Nils said.

"I won't let you down." Eliwood replied.

Nils then looked to Ninian.

"Your life will be shorter over here. Live your life to the fullest Ninian." Nils muttered before hugging Ninian for the last time.

Ninian nodded as she returned the hug. They released each other as everyone now turnned their attention to Nils. Nils then started to walk to the portal.

"Nils." Chrono called out.

Nils turnned to see Chrono straining to stand. He managed to stand on his feets bfore telling Nils his message.

"One year. Open the gate on your side so I can come back." Chrono muttered.

Everyone gasped at what Chrono said.

"Chrono..." Nils muttered.

"Why?" Lyn asked.

"I can't stay here. Now that Negral and Koumori is gone, I don't have a reason to be here. I will stay for one year though." Chrono muttered.

Nils nodded as he entered the portal and the stone gate of the Dragons closed behind him.

"It's finally over." Eliwood muttered as he placed an arm around Ninian's midsection.

Hector did the same as Chrono had his arm supported slightly by Emerald. Chrono said something that everyone wanted to hear.

"Let's go home." 


	30. Departure

One year later, Chrono and Emerald were in Eliwood's room. One year since Koumroi died, Chrono's revival, and Nils return to his side of the gate.

"I'm nervous." Eliwood muttered pacing the room.

"I'm sure it will go well. Besides we will be there." Chrono muttered as he looked at his new black robe that Eliwood gave him.

"But I'm suprised that you came to Pharae with Eliwood with Nino and Jaffar." Emerald said.

That was true. Chrono came to Pharae on Eliwood's request. He was given a room which he used to finish his book titled the Art of Swords. He even took that time to relearn his sword fighting style with Jaffar's help and tutored Nino in magic while expermenting with his magic. He managed to maniuplate the elements to his will through a combination of spells and tatoos. To his huge displeasure, Chrono sat through a painting and sculpting session for Eliwood since he wanted to give Hector and Lyn an item to bring back to their respective castle.

Jaffar and Nino followed Chrono on his request. Jaffar has managed to leard a few new tricks from Chrono's odd sword fighting style as well as keep an eye on Nino. The said girl excelled in illusions and staff so much that Chrono had to make sure he was himself before talking to Nino. That was the proudest moment that Nino ever had.

"That's true. What suprised me more is Jaffar and Nino coming with me." Chrono replied.

A knock on the door was heard. Everyone turnned to see Ninians enter the room.

"Lord Eliwood... oh Chrono, Emerald." Ninian said softly.

"Don't worry. We're here for the cordination." Emerald said smiling.

"This may come a bit prematurly. But after things settle down a bit, Ninian and I are planning to get married and we would like you to name our child." Eliwood said sheepishly.

"Why not. I would guess......Roy if it is a boy and Rena if it is a girl." Chrono replied.

Ninian smiled as Eliwood looked at her.

"Those are good names." Ninian replied.

"Just answer one thing for me? Why me though?" Chrono asked.

"Because you are my friend and you are the person who helped me out." Eliwood replied.

A knock was heard and everyone turnned to see Marcus entering the room.

"Milord, it is time." Marcus informed before exiting the room.

"Well. Your time to shine." Chrono said.

Everyone nodded as they left the room. Outside of the castle, a large gathering of commoners, Lords and Ladies were there. It was no suprise that Eliwood's group was there in the crowd. Chrono's group managed to get outside and grab a spot to sit before the ceromony started as he stood beside the announcer. Chrono saw Hector and Lyn up on the platform with the other Lords and Ladies overseeing the transition.

"We are here today to announce the passage of rites. As Father Sky as our witness, we, the people of Pharae, has been given good reason for Lord Eliwood to asend the title of Marquies. Lord Eliwood?" An announcer called out.

Eliwood walked out of the castle with Ninian walking beside him. Just as they reached the announcer, Ninian walked over to Lyn and Hector and took her seat. Eliwood kneeled infront of Chrono as the announcer looked at Chrono.

"I have heard of your deed Eliwood of Pharae. I have seen the justice that you have done for the people and the people has spoken. As the sky and earth as witness and the people of the land as my witness..." Chrono said as he placed a hand out.

In his hand, metal was pulled from the ground and glowwed golded until a crown was formmed. He grabbed the crown and raised it over Eliwood's head.

"I announce Eliwood as Marquiess. May your days be peaceful." Chrono replied as he placed the crown on his head.

Eliwood stood back up and smiled.

"Lord Eliwood! Lord Eliwood!" Everyone stood up chanting as the announcer and Chrono stepped aside for Eliwood.

"Thank you. As my father before me, I shall do my best to provide justice to all." Eliwood stated.

Another loud cheer was heard as the day rang with his name. The night came quickly as Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, and Ninian met up with Chrono, Emerald, Nino, and Jaffar packing their stuff up.

"Guys?" Hector muttered.

"I know what you are going to say. But I have to say this. I don't belong here. This is the realm of the humans. I am a dragon. I can't be here. Ninian loves you Eliwood and nothing I say will change that." Chrono replied.

"But do you have to go tomorrow?" Ninian asked.

Emerald turnned and smiled as she hugged Ninian.

"I know this is hard. But this is what Chrono has to do. As long as he is here, the threat of becoming just like Koumori is real." Emerald replied.

"But do you guys have to go also?" Hector asked.

"I love Chrono. So I have to go with him." Emerald replied.

"Nino and I are hunted." Jaffar answered.

"At the very least, let us see you off." Lyn said.

Chrono sighed as he smiled.

"I guess I can do that. Eliwood, take this." Chrono muttered as he handed him his book.

"Chrono..." Eliwood mumbled as he held the book.

"Use the book and use the profit to better the people's lives." Chrono said.

Eliwood was nearly in tears as he nodded.

"Trust Chrono, we'll be back." Nino said.

Everyone nodded as they left the four.

"Are you sure we have to go?" Jaffar asked.

Chrono nodded as he took a last look at the room. Soon enough morning came as it meet Chrono, Nino, Emerald, and Jaffar outside of the village with Eliwood, Ninian, Hector and Lyn. Chrono morphed into his dragon form as Eliwood smiled a bit.

"Tell Nils that I am doing ok and to not worry about me." Ninian said.

"I really hope this is not the last time we meet. But please come back soon." Lyn muttered.

"Don't take too long. I still want to outsmart you." Hector said.

"I know you will become a master magician as well as a great tactitian. This is coming from us, my friend." Eliwood said.

"I will." Chrono muttered.

Jaffar, Nino and Emerald climbed Chrono's back as he took off from the ground and quickly maded it to the Dragon Gate around noon. Chrono and his group reached the Dragon Gate soon afterward. Chrono stand infront of the gate as he unleashed his energy.

"Nils! It's me Chrono. I have Nino, Jaffar, and Emerald with me. I'm coming back!" Chrono said as the door opened.

The portal that took Nils home opened up as Jaffar and Nino entered first. Emerald stood beside Chrono and asked a single question.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"It's better if humans don't face us dragons again." Chrono muttered as Emerald wrapped her arm around Chrono's.

With that, the dragon and his love entered the portal as the door closed behind him, hopefully never to be opened. 


	31. Epilouge

Ten years later.

Over at Castle Ostia, a slightly aged Hector walked out to the garden. There at the outdoor garden sat Lyn, Ninian, and Eliwood. Ninian and Lyn's stoumach was slightly budgled since they were expecting a baby soon.

"How is everything in Pharae Eliwood?" Hector asked as he reached them.

"Fine Hector. I see you are expecting a baby soon." Eliwood said with a smile.

"That is true. The same can be said with you Ninian." Lyn said kindly.

"I am. I just hope our baby will become just like us." Ninian muttered.

"Oh yeah, Eliwood. I have to say thanks for the picture of Chrono. It kinda keeps him alive even when he is not here." Hector said.

"I just wonder what he is doing right now." Eliwood muttered.

*  
Dragon side of the Gate

Echos off of walls can be heard as remeants of words can be heard.

"Chrono, for your crimes against the Dragons and murder of Koumori, we the counsel decided that you will be executed in three years time."

The words rang throughout the rocky walls as it soon reached a single cell with rocks enchanted with magic sealing.

"Until then, you are to be held in a magic sealing cell til your execution."

Inside the cell, Chrono sat in rags of clothing as his hands where chained to the wall. His eyes once shined with courage, now dimmed for his fate of himself, his friends and love. Chrono can only look at the wall as he await his execution. Chrono scoffed as he mumbled something to himself.

"So this is the fate of a God." 


End file.
